Dreams in the Mist
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Even love can falter...PAIRING: Serph x Argilla x Heat. WARNING: COMPLETE AU, WAFF, FLUFF, LIME. COMPLETE!
1. In Our World

**Dreams in the Mist**

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Serph, Argilla, and Heat belong to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: Imari-chan, I know you've waited for a long time for this fic's completion. I'm sorry for the delay. But nonetheless, here it is!! I hope you like it. **

**Please bear in mind that I've written this as objectively as possible, never imposing and most certainly not judging your opinions or your choices… **

**Once more, I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: COMPLETE AU, WAFF, FLUFF**

**WARNING: This fic will contain sensitive political and cultural issues/opinions. Topics on sexism, homosexuality, ethnocentricity, discrimination and prostitution shall be explored. If you are offended, please leave now.**

**Chapter 1: In Our World**

"What is this called?"

The pink-haired woman scratched her head, quelling the pink tinge that was surging within her system, intent in tarnishing the otherwise flawlessly pearly white skin on her cheeks as embarrassment flooded her senses at hearing the man's soft question.

"Erm…" coughed Argilla as she fought for precious seconds that she wanted to use in order to remember what the answer was to the man's harmless inquiry.

'Damn…What was that again…?' she thought, feeling her confidence plummet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible chuckle and again, she froze as she saw the male's gentle smile.

"It's called Retail Lending System." came the calm reply.

"Yea! That's it…!" she concurred, laughing nervously, "I was just about to say that!"

The unimpressed look on the man's face told her that he didn't believe her. She sweat-dropped at that.

"Ahem!" she said, clearing her throat, "Now, where were we, mentor?"

"Don't call me that." the man retorted softly, "I'm just like you; an employee. No more and no less."

She rolled her eyes at that; he had always been the overly modest one, hadn't he?

"Then what shall I call you then? Person?" the pink-haired woman shot back, getting slightly irritated.

The male shook his head with his eyes softly shut before opening them once more in order to peer into the female's pink pools and responded calmly, "Call me by my name. It's Serph. Not mentor. Not sir. And not any other name."

Argilla wrinkled her nose, "Why can't I call you mentor? You _are_ my mentor you know?"

Serph shook his head; they had been at that mentor-name-calling business for days now. And still, she had insisted that she called him that instead of his name.

Oh well…

Well, it wasn't really a problem for him, per se. He had a job to do. And that was to train her. What ever she wanted to call him shouldn't bother him in the least. Not in the least…

"Let's just continue…" he trailed off, tearing his gaze from the female, now letting his sights fall onto the computer screen once more.

Argilla couldn't help but smile at that, 'He gave up…Oh well! Heheheh! Another round won for me!'

xxxx

She sat at the reception, her hands balled into tiny fists, her eyebrows knitted in concentration…

She suddenly felt herself shrinking on the couch in which she situated herself. She had felt an insecure air about her ever since she had walked in that office…Right from Day One.

She wrinkled her nose.

'There are just too many of them here… And no one like us…' she thought with a nod. That's right. Amongst all the people working in that bank, in that particular branch, she had been the only one from her home country of Svathisthana.

Granted that all of them were expatriates in that country, it didn't change the fact that she was different from the other expatriates in the bank.

She had been the only one to have that…Oriental look.

Everyone else had been different.

Including Serph.

Yes; he wasn't any different. Like almost everyone there, Serph was from the Sub-continent of Muladhara.

Argilla blinked easily at that thought. Not that she minded or had any ill will or ill feelings towards other people from other cultures or races…

No. Not at all.

'It's just that… It feels lonesome that I'm the only one here… Everyone seems to…'

Everyone seemed to treat her as if she had been the next tourist attraction!

'Or the next act in the circus…' she thought with another frown as she remembered the numerous curious glances that she received every time that she would walk into the branch and sit beside Serph…

Many of the males from Muladhara even had the audacity to approach her and ask her questions that she deemed…personal.

But then again, she didn't let that bother her. They were just curious about her, right…? She groaned again. There had been times when she had felt overly uncomfortable. There had been many instances when the males would interrupt her training session with Serph.

There they were, going to speak to Serph in their own language…rendering the pink-haired Svathisthanan feel totally awkward and aloof. There and then, she would find herself looking everywhere and nowhere, fidgeting with her hands and fingers.

'And then they'd just laugh and leave!' she thought with a snarl.

And when she would ask Serph what they had said…?

He'd say…

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about it. They were just kidding."_

Kidding eh…?

But about what?

As perverse thoughts flooded her mind, she shook her head, 'Maybe I'm better off not knowing…'

Wanting to release herself of those seemingly pointless and useless thoughts, she focused on…other and more pertinent thoughts and questions…

And at that point, millions of thoughts had flown within her mind and for some reason none of them pieced themselves to be coherent…

Too many questions flooding her consciousness…

'Why did I decide to work for a bank…?'

'What am I doing in here…?'

'Why can't I remember that stupid name!?'

'What name? Retail…something-something…' she internally grumbled, all the more feeling frustrated within herself.

She had been in training for almost four days now…and still, the female felt as if she hadn't had the feel of the working environment…

Granted that it had been her first job; the very first job that she had ever undertaken. She frowned as she felt the pang of regret.

'Damn…why ooh why didn't I ever go for a summer jobbbb…?' she internally whined.

Her indecision in the past had finally caught on with her. A fresh gold fish in a sea of sharks. Argilla's stomach suddenly did a summersault and she groaned.

'Ugh…when will I get the hang of all this crap…?'

'If it weren't for Serph I'd…' she trailed off. Ah, yes. Him. He had been the only good thing about this job. He had been very gentle in the way that he had taught her. He had been very patient in the fact of her lack of experience…

But that wasn't what bothered the pink-haired young woman.

'I'm just so dumb in this!' she growled.

Yes; there was a part of her that lacked confidence in what ever she had learned…

'Yea…that is if I can just remember half of what he taught me…' she told herself in self-defeat.

Her stomach churned at that thought.

'Not adapted yet huh…?' she thought with dismay, 'If I don't adapt soon…damn, what'll happen to me!? I'll probably get fired after a month or so!!' she internally screamed, her heart racing uncontrollably as she envisioned the grim scenario.

'Then…then…what will dad say!?'

Aa…

Yes.

Her father.

'He'd be so disappointed and think of me as a…failure…' she thought sadly.

"Hello there…"

She snapped back to reality at the sound of the voice.

The woman bolted upright and turned her head to the side, "Serph! You scared me!"

The man sweat-dropped, 'She's…strange. Too jumpy…' he thought.

"Sorry about that." Serph replied with his sheepish smile, "Anyway…"

"Anyway!" she exclaimed, cutting him off, "What's up?"

He blinked, "Actually, that was what I should be asking you. I just came back from having my lunch…and well, I just saw you hunched over and…looking too serious… I just came, wondering if anything was wrong." he finished with a slight frown on his face.

She lightly giggled as she saw the concern written on her colleague's face, "Don't worry about me Serph! I'm fine!"

That was a lie.

She wasn't fine.

She was annoyed.

There she was, waiting for her idiotic brother to pick her up. She had been waiting for over and hour and still he was a no-show!

And the fact that she was using her break time waiting and being hungry didn't help the case either.

Serph raised an eyebrow as he sensed deception within her voice and there he wasn't disappointed in his feeling of skepticism as he heard something.

It was a low moan.

Or was it a growl…?

Argilla blushed.

Was that…?

Serph couldn't help but smile. She was hungry wasn't she?

The second low growl that he now knew originated from the bowels of his colleague's stomach confirmed his suspicions.

"You hadn't lunch yet?" he stated more than asking.

Argilla wanted to shoot herself at that point.

Well, not really.

She wanted to gut herself.

'Damn straight…! Gut myself and rid myself of this damn stomach!' she thought with malevolence for the helpless organ within her body.

"Erm…no." came her honest reply. Well, there really wasn't any point to hiding anything anymore.

'What's the point? He already heard me anyway…' she thought, internally drawling.

Serph smiled tightly, somewhat glad that she came clean. Slowly, he held out his hand for her to take, "Come on."

Argilla looked at him confusedly, "Eh? Where to?"

"Let's get lunch. I'm famished."

She blinked; confused, "But didn't you just say that…?"

He shook his head, "I'm not full yet."

At that, she smiled. He was such a sweetheart, wasn't he?"

Seeing the sincerity and the concern in his face for her, the young woman took his hand and his offer, "Lead the way boss!"

Serph mentally groaned at hearing her choice of words.

'There she goes again with that…'

xxxx

Argilla tilted her head from side to side. She blinked rapidly and said nothing. There they were within the premises of a quaint café, having their lunch.

Her pink pools fixated themselves upon the silver-haired man in front of her, silently appraising his eye-pleasing appearance.

She blinked as she did a quick once-over of her trainer…

'He's…not bad looking. Nice voice. Well dressed…' she mentally trailed off as she noted his neatly ironed polo-shirt with his I.D. clipped on his necktie.

'Nice accent too.' she thought with a slight snicker.

It wasn't a secret that those who came from Muladhara had quite the funny way of speaking the internationally spoken language of Sahasraran.

But then again, like she said, Serph had a decent accent.

However…all that aside…

She frowned, 'He may be cute…but…He's just too quiet.' she told herself. 'Just like now…'

"Something wrong?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Serph snapped into attention at the sound of her voice, "No…! Of course not!"

She made a face as she heard him. She knew full well how his deep silver eyes penetrated her eyes and made a dive for her thoughts every time their gazes would meet when they were at the office…

She knew full well what those gazes meant. He was studying her. He was attempting to get at the real her, wasn't he? And he succeeded; she knew that too.

But, just because he could read her didn't mean that she couldn't do the same.

She was reading him at that moment…

And his response wasn't impressive.

"Come on Serph. I'm not stupid." she said with half a sneer, feeling a bit insulted that he would attempt to conceal his apparent discomfort.

Discomfort?

That was right. Discomfort.

He was feeling uncomfortable, wasn't he?

"Why are you being too quiet? Something on your mind?" she asked curiously, her pink eyes widening in curiosity, her head tilted from left to right, scrutinizing him, "And don't lie…"

Serph sighed as he smiled a bit.

They had met only a few days ago and although he would admit that she wasn't exactly a girl that caught his eye, but nonetheless he felt a certain air of easiness when with her. So, then, why did he feel uncomfortable now?

He slightly blushed as he gathered his thoughts…

"Serph?"

Her quaint voice brought him back to reality and again their eyes met.

"What?" he asked; confused, forgetting all at once what he had been thinking.

Argilla rolled her eyes; was she right in over-praising him? On all the days that she had been his trainee, she had seen how dedicated he had been at his work. She had seen how well he had handled their work's pressure and how smart and quick-witted he had been.

But now…

'Why did he turn veggie all of a sudden?' she thought with a frown.

"What the heck is wrrrrooonnggggg…?" she drawled, "You keep disappearing on me!" she responded with a frowning face, "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

His silence and lack of body language nearly pushed her off the cliff of patience and tossed her over to the arms of irritation. She quickly stood up, "Look, if I'm bothering you then…"

"No!" he quickly responded, cutting her off, "It's not that! It's not like that…Please sit back down…" he softly spoke, his silver eyes silently pleading with her pink orbs.

She said nothing and complied, "Then?" she asked, urging him on.

Serph cleared his throat, "Erm…There's nothing wrong Argilla…And you're not bothering me. Not at all…" He then sighed, "It's just that…You're the first girl that I invited out in this country."

Argilla slightly leaned back as she heard him.

'The…first girl…?'

xxxx

A/N: This story takes place in our modern era. It takes place in a conservative and yet modern society in which I will not name.

Ahem! So, for the readers, here are the breakdowns of names of places:

**Lokapala:** (the entire country in the story) pertaining to the virgin country with black gold. This country follows very conservative religion that is **monotheist**, does not accept **homosexuality**, does **not** **allow followers to convert** to other religions, **enforces virginity** and **bans pre-marital sex**, specifically **defines male and female roles in society** and enforces it with strict accuracy and imposes severe punishment for the transgressions of.

**Ajna:** (a city/territory in the story) pertaining to a suburban city in Lokapala.

**Svathisthana:** (Argilla's country); a country to the Far East, the Orient; follows religion that is **monotheist**, **open to all other religion** (marriage into or conversion to), **promotes freewill** and **accountability**, in which **enforcing** of religious **laws are lax**.

**Manipura:** (Heat's/Harley's country) pertaining to the Kingdom in the Mid East; follows Lokapala's religion.

**Muladhara:** (Country of Serph) pertaining to a country primarily on the South Sub-continent; follows Lokapala's religion.

**Muladharan:** (language of Serph) pertaining to the Language of Muladhara.

**Vishudha:** (another nearby country) pertaining to a country almost neighboring Lokapala and Muladhara; follows both Svathisthana and Lokapala's religion.

**Sahasraran:** (accepted/universal language accepted in Lokapala) language of Sahasrara; functions like English in most countries; atheist society.

**Northern Tribes:** other cities in Lokapala aside from Ajna.

Ahem! Now with the banking terms (WHICH I DO NOT OWNNN OR CLAIM TO OWN!!); (I don't want to be sued here):

**RLS/Retail Lending System:** Banking software used in processing personal loans and auto loans.

**RBE/Retail Business Executive:** Title of bank representatives that process personal loans and auto loans.

**DoB:** Date of Birth


	2. Of Nerds and Brats

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF**

**Chapter 2: Of Nerds and Brats**

"What?" she asked.

Serph shrunk in his chair as he heard her question.

He lightly coughed and there responded, "Erm…Nothing."

Argilla blinked in disbelief; she wasn't deaf. She had heard him. She wanted to burst out laughing though.

She was…the first girl that he had asked out in the country…?

'Ugh…He…is a nerd.' she thought with a laugh.

But still, nerd or nerd, it was dear of him to say that.

Serph's eyes darted left and right, eyeing the exit behind his colleague.

"No, no…" Argilla insisted, "I'm the first girl?" she asked, blinking, "Really?"

Serph cast his face down, hiding the small blush on his face, "Yea…"

His eyes then immediately flew up to hers as he heard her giggle. What the heck was so funny about that?!

"But this isn't even considered as 'going-out' out!" she countered having recovered for her giggle fit.

Serph made a face, "But it still is going out!" he defended, "I asked you to have lunch, right?"

"True but-"

"Then I rest my case." he responded, "You're the first girl that I asked out." he declared once more.

"Why?" came her question, her curiosity mounting.

Serph looked at her and blinked, "Because I have work." he responded automatically.

Argilla's jaw dropped, "That's it…? Because you have work?" she asked bank in incredulity. "Come on Serph; don't make that as an excuse! Even if you work, there's always time afterwards! Besides, you're not working for twenty-four hours you know?"

Serph shook his head, "You don't understand…My job is very demanding…I just have no time. When I get home, I just…" he trailed off.

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Just what? What do you do?"

"Have my dinner, shower, and then watch T.V. for a few minutes before going to sleep." Serph answered truthfully.

Argilla's jaw continued to hang, gaping uncouthly as she found it difficult to process the man's words within her ears, "My God…" she trailed off, leaning on her chair, "Serph…That's just…sad." she said, the final word being deadpanned, her lips as flat as a line, nodding her head childishly.

At that, the man laughed, "Yea well…maybe. But, it's the truth. I just don't have the time…And when I do get time, I feel exhausted; I just want to rest."

Argilla frowned as she listened to him, "Serph… Don't let your youth pass you by."

At that notion, the silver-haired young man looked at his trainee with confusion, "Excuse me?"

Argilla crossed her arms, "How old are you now Serph? Twenty-four?"

He nodded.

She smiled ruefully, "Working as hard as you can is fine…But don't let it rule your life. You're not going to be young forever. Before you know it, you would wake up one day and stare at yourself in the mirror and find out that you're…old." She hardened her face and continued, "Working so hard and for what…? You didn't even get to taste an ounce of the success…or even a small bite of the fruits of your labor…"

Serph was taken aback by her words. No one had ever said that to him before…And never in that fashion…

He smiled, "Thank you for the advice. I'll keep that in mind."

She snorted.

"No you won't."

He said nothing but continued to hold his smile.

xxxx

"What's that?" asked a female voice.

Serph froze at the sound of the voice… And that wasn't all. The fact that the voice seemed close in proximity added to the tension. He immediately whipped around only to be met by rich pink hair.

He blushed as he noticed that his trainee had finally arrived and was right beside him, leaning forward with her eyes glued to his screen; leaning forward intensely and was standing way too close for what he would consider comfortable…

'Erm…in their culture, proximity like this is probably…considered normal.'

Yes; although they had had a good and deep rapport as colleagues…and maybe as friends, he still can't rule out the fact that there would be other discrepancies between their behaviors as they both had different cultures…and religions.

But he didn't mind all that.

He had a certain comfort level with the girl and it was purely because he viewed and appreciated her for simply being her; her as being a person…and not because she belonged to a particular culture or religion.

She was funny and fun to be with. She had a sense of humor that he rarely ever saw from women from his own country.

And the fact that she was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either.

'She's got a nice pair of…' he mentally trailed off before completely freezing right there. His silver eyes widened, 'Get a grip idiot! What the heck are you thinking…?! And it's about Argilla too!'

He then brought himself back to present time and there saw that she was still standing as close to him as possible with her pink eyes glued to the screen…

And again, he felt a bit unsure…and strange.

Although he had experienced that from her from the previous days that she had been training under him, there was still a part of him that felt mildly surprised and uncomfortable whenever she would do that.

He would always feel…deprived of his personal space. And being the gentleman that he was, he truly felt uncomfortable. And it wasn't that she was being a flirt either.

No.

He knew that she wasn't that sort…

What she was…was a child.

She felt no malice whenever she would do that. To her, her behavior was normal and didn't warrant odd responses from him…which he undoubtedly felt.

But all that aside, he knew he was right.

She was just…immature.

'Uh huh.' he thought, 'A daddy's little girl who wanted a taste of what it feels like to work.' he thought with certainty.

"Erm…" he said, leaning back slightly and turning to the screen, "That's the window for the Post Delivery…"

"Post Delivery eh…?" she repeated, now settling down on the chair beside his, now turning her gaze to him, "Well, how are you, mentor?"

He frowned slightly, "Don't call me that."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, I'll still call you that. So, there really isn't any point in asking me to do otherwise, correct?"

He sighed and looked at the screen once more, "Alright, alright."

She grinned, "Okay then! Now where were we…? PDV right?"

He grinned and looked at her evilly, "What does that stand for again…?"

She blushed, "Erm…Post Delivery…erm…ehhh…"

He chuckled, "You ought to study more."

Annoyed, she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, "Hmph! Mr. Know-It-All!!"

His grin widened.

xxxx

Argilla bit her lip. She sighed and paced around the room restlessly. It was her tenth day in training…

And her last day with him.

She frowned.

She knew that her time with him was brief… This wasn't the job that she had applied for anyway. She had applied for a sales executive's position…not a processor's. And that was what Serph was; a processor. He was only to teach her the IT systems, deal proposals and documentation.

That was it.

Nothing more.

She sighed.

She had learned all that.

'It went soooo fast…!' she internally whined as she felt the traitorous feeling of nervousness creep under her skin.

'That's not all and you know it…' a truthful voice snidely piped in.

Argilla frowned as she settled onto the chair that she had been sitting on for the last ten days within the office. No; the voice was right. It wasn't just the change of place and face that was bothering her…

It was…

Him.

She sighed. The time that she had spent with Serph was undoubtedly short…but what they lacked in time they had made up for in deep rapport.

She smiled ruefully.

He had been her first friend at the bank. He had said hello and asked her for lunch even during the hours that he had no responsibility towards her…

And from there, they had begun to talk; little by little.

She smiled as she remembered the silly little things that they used to share.

'Yea…like making fun of our clients by looking at their passport pictures…' she thought childishly.

Flashback

_Argilla looked at the mountain pile of documents and files that lay before her. She looked at the files with a bored look on her face. _

'_I have to check…all these files…?' she asked herself._

"_Of course you do." _

_She froze. He heard that? _

_She groaned, "Why…?!" she asked, giving him that wounded-puppy look on her face. _

_He looked at her with disbelief for but a moment before laughing softly, "You don't want discrepancies…Do you?"_

_She groaned even louder at that._

"_Sshh!" the silver-haired man scolded, "Don't be so loud!"_

_She blushed; was she being loud…? Her parents would always reprimand her on her loud voice…but she never really paid any attention to that; the reason being that she really didn't believe them. Was she really being loud? She didn't think so! _

_But then again, now she had no choice but to acquiesce and accept that fact that yes, she was being loud; acting like a possessed banshee._

_Her palm flew to her mouth, and there, she giggled softly, leaning in towards him with an apologetic yet childish smile, "Whoops…Sorry!"_

_Serph then cleared his throat, "Ahem! Anyway, yes. You have to check those files." He heard her groan in protest but then he wouldn't let her speak and cut her off, "Otherwise Mortimer would come and shout at us for discrepancies!" _

_She then froze and bolted upright at hearing the name. Yup; that guy. _

_The guy who hired her. The guy who was both funny and fun but at the same time sarcastic and naughty._

"_Oh okay…" she finally said, opening up one file. _

"_Hm…Lessee…" she trailed off. _

_She then scratched the back of her head as she saw the first page of the document. _

'_Erm, what was this called again…?' _

"_That's the checklist…And then…?" _

_She froze; damn! She spoke out loud again!?_

"_Erm, no." Serph answered, "You didn't speak out loud. I just saw that you were…lost." he replied with a sweat-drop._

"_Then how'd-?"_

_He chuckled and cut her off, "But…you _did_ speak out loud when you asked whether or not you spoke out loud."_

_Argilla's head spun. _

"_Whatever…" she grumbled._

_She ignored the irritated feeling that she got as she heard him chuckle and there just focus on what she was doing…_

"_That's the LPO…CRAA…" he told her. She then slammed the file shut and looked at him with a frown, "Hey! I know that okay!?"_

_He smiled and turned to his screen, "If you say so…"_

_She then bit her lip, knowing that what she had just claimed was a complete farce, "Erm…yea." _

_Not wanting to lose face though, she stuck with her statement. Again, she turned the pages in the file when she had caught sight of the client's passport page._

_It was then that she couldn't help but snicker._

_Sticking to her childish behavior, she giggled and there nudged Serph on his side. _

"_What?" he asked; confused._

"_Discrepancy?" he asked._

_She rolled her eyes; man this guy was too serious in his job! She had seen him the previous days and there…she felt sorry for him. He did nothing but work. He hardly ever left his chair! He didn't eat or drink…_

'_Or go to the washroom…' she thought with a face._

_Well, that was why she had been determined to change that. _

_And she will._

_She would bring a bit of fun into his work. _

"_No! Just look at this!" she exclaimed excitedly._

_He blinked, confused all the more and peeked at the file, "Surname…Given name…Valid Passport…Valid DoB…What's so funny…?" he asked as he continued to hear her heartfelt giggle._

_His gaze met hers and there she smiled, "Looks like your ex-girlfriend when you were younger, ne?" she asked. _

_He blinked and there looked at the passport photo and there made a face as he discovered that the client was male; an _older_ male. _Way_ older._

_Argilla saw him smile a bit and there she was glad. She was glad that he was smiling more…_

_He then looked at her evilly, "Oh you'd know that wouldn't you?" he asked, "Considering that you were born on the same year and the came from the same country, right?" he finished with a dog's grin on his face._

_She considered hitting him at that point as she saw that the client had a dark complexion; letting her know that he had come from the country of Vishudha. And the fact that he was nearing his fifties strengthened her inner desires to slap her mentor. But she didn't. She merely laughed at that. _

"_Serphy! You do have a sense of humor after all!" she piped in happily._

_He tilted his head to the side, "I do…?"_

_She then slapped his arm, "Of course you do!" _

End Flashback

She smiled at the memory…

Ah yes…That had been the start of it all. After that, their comfort level with each other had increased… And she was happy.

They always made it a point to eat lunch together, trying out different restaurants and make fun of their clients and all the while imitating and impersonating their sarcastic yet naughty boss!

She lightly laughed at that.

But then again… Oh well. It was over. Now, she would be moving to the car showroom and meet her new mentor.

She frowned; no. There would only be one mentor for her; and that was Serph.

'Serph…' she thought, 'I wonder…' she thought wistfully.

Yes; she wondered. She wondered if he felt even an ounce of what she felt towards him. Did he feel the air of friendship…? Did he feel for her the connection that she felt towards him…?

Did he think of her the way she thought of him…? If he did at all?

'Will…will he miss me…?' she thought sadly.

She then shook her head; she was being a kid again! Can't she get over it!? College life was over! She didn't have time to think of petty things like being worried about friends in a workplace! She had duties to fulfill and mullah to earn darn it!

The young woman frowned further. No matter how much she said that to herself…she just couldn't seem to believe it…

"Hey there!" greeted a soft male voice.

She turned to the direction of the voice and met silver eyes, "Hey Serph! Good morning!"

He chuckled, "Good morning to you too! So, this is your last day!" he said, smiling, "Good luck!"

She couldn't help but let her bright smile shake and wane as she heard his words.

'He doesn't seem the least bit sad or upset that I'm leaving…' She then sighed internally, 'Maybe he just couldn't wait to get rid of an annoying brat like me…'

Serph blinked as he saw the immediately drainage of color from her face. He smiled tightly at her and looked deeply into her eyes, "Don't worry Argilla. The showroom would be great."

She blinked but said nothing.

He widened his smile, "Don't you worry about a thing. Your new trainer is the best RBE in our team. He'd guide you accordingly."

'Only professional thoughts huh…?' she thought sadly, 'No kind and reassuring words from a friend…Nothing but firm words of a colleague…'

Again, at that, Serph's smile faded. Perhaps those were…the wrong words to say…

Seeing that the situation warranted it, he placed a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. Pink met silver. And again, his genuine smile was on his lips, "I'll be there with you Argilla. If you get stuck anywhere, you can call me. Don't forget that."

She blinked, "But I thought you hated it when RBEs called you…?"

He laughed lightly, "I do. But…You're an exception. You're not just an RBE to me Argilla. You're my friend."

At hearing his words, she felt her heart fortify itself…

She was ready for the showroom after all.

xxxx

A/N:

Heh; more banking terms. Again, I DO NOT OWN THEM!!

**PDV/ Post Delivery Verification:** Verification of documents involved after a vehicle has been registered in the traffic department that comprise of the registration card, insurance policy and vehicle invoice.

**LPO:** Local Purchase Order

**CRAA:** Credit Review and Approval

**Discrepancy:** Any mistake in the documents filed by the RBE.


	3. Silly Bear

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 3: Silly Bear**

Serph stared at the screen of his computer blankly.

It had been a day since she had left…

He sighed.

It had merely been a day and yet it felt longer than that…

'Hm…it feels like we've known each other for a long time…' he thought, dealing with the slight prick of pain in his chest.

'It's strange…now that she's not here…'

It was true.

It felt as if that something was missing…that his office was missing on important piece of furniture…and for him, a part of him seemed to have been lost.

He then looked at the empty space beside him and stared at it blankly. With half-lidded eyes, he scrutinized the spot where his oddball of a trainee used to sit.

He smiled sadly though as he considered the events, 'I shouldn't feel sad. She's a full-fledged RBE now… She'd have better experience at the showroom rather than in this claustrophobic office…'

He leaned back on his chair, still staring at the blank space, 'But…It's different without her.'

Tearing his gaze away from the space, he looked around himself and saw the same mundane walls that surrounded his tiny office.

'Office…? More like a cubicle…' he thought to himself with distaste.

He suddenly froze and there…smiled ruefully.

She had taught him that too.

Before her, he had his sights purely on his job and his workload, never once taking his surroundings into consideration.

The walls were white? Good; more space to stick new bank policies and contact numbers. His desk was messy…? He didn't have time to get rid of those old files… Just as soon as he would finish with the current ones, new ones would always take their place…

From his walls and his desk, he turned to his screen.

'Now what was this…?' he asked himself stupidly before blinking rapidly as he discovered that he had picked up quite a few more of her old odd habits.

She was a bit forgetful whenever it would come to bank terms, wasn't she…?

He scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped. 'Mortimer would kill me if he found out…' he said internally as he momentarily forgot the aforementioned terms.

"So, where's the cutiepie?" a male's voice said from behind him.

Irritated, Serph turned his face to see Arlin.

With a blank face, he answered, "Argilla's shifted to the showroom."

The other Muladharan nodded and made a pseudo-disappointed face, "Really…? Aww…And I didn't even get to-"

Serph shook his head and cut him off, "I'm a bit busy Arlin; I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for the other man's response, the silver-haired man turned to his screen, 'Now…whose deals were those again…?'

"Don't miss her too much Serph."

Serph stiffened at that sentence. All the more vexed at the other man's audacious remark, he turned around and noticed with disappointment that he was gone.

He said nothing knowing that he already did.

'Argilla…'

xxxx

"You made a mistake…"

Argilla rolled her eyes and turned to her side, seeing the kind smile of her new trainer, Harley.

She scratched her head and opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off, "And I'm not telling where. Just finish the proposal but check it thoroughly before submitting to RCC."

She blinked and smiled, "Okie dokie!"

Having done what she had been asked, she was now at the final window of her first deal proposal. She blinked, 'They were all true… All those rumors about this…Harley. He truly is the best RBE in the team!' she thought, beaming. But then again…

Speaking of trainers…

She sighed as she let her thoughts meander…meandering over to a certain silver-haired man.

Her heart leapt at the thought of him, "I wonder…how he's doing…"

She then smiled as she remembered his strange mannerisms and his…unique masculine scent. Having sat with him for over ten days, she had noticed quite a lot about him. She could still remember herself laughing as she saw how intently he was looking into his screen…

'Most especially when he's making his Processor's Comments…' she thought with a snicker.

She remembered how he would lean especially close to his screen, his elbows atop his desk, his hands and fingers intertwined at the level of his eyes as he re-read what he had typed…

She also remembered how he also had a sensitive spot on his side…

She giggled softly, 'Who would've thought that he was ticklish?!'

"Argilla?"

She froze as she heard her name being spoken. She whipped around and met the brown eyes of her new trainer, "I've made the proposal boss!"

Harley made a face, "Don't call me boss."

She sweat-dropped, "Okay…"

He nodded and asked, "Did you find the mistake?"

She blushed and slowly nodded, "Right… It's at the Eligibility Page…at the Dealer's Name?"

He nodded, "Right. Be very careful next time, okay?"

She nodded, "Right!"

The older man nodded back and there thought wistfully, "Heard about the cruise?"

She thought for but a moment before replying, "Um…yea. Serph and I were talking about that before I left the office. But it's been postponed right?"

The auburn-haired man nodded, "Yea but it's been pushed onward… In a week or so."

She smiled inwardly; it was her chance…

It was her chance to see her mentor again!

"So…"

The voice of her current trainer brought her back to reality.

"It's time to leave this job!"

She was taken aback, "What?"

The brown-haired man grinned, "You heard me. It's time to leave this job…!"

"You serious?" she asked.

The ever annoying smirk on his face confirmed whatever she needed to confirm and she blinked rapidly, "But but but but…who'll train me?!" she exclaimed; panic clearly evident in her face.

Harley put up his palm and motioned for his protégée to simmer down, to which she did and spoke, "Don't worry. I'll complete your training before I leave."

"When is your last day!?" she asked frantically.

He male in front of her chuckled at seeing her overly worried facial expression and spoke with a smile on his face, "My last day's on the third of March."

Argilla's breath got caught up in her throat as her brain scrambled to calculate the number of the remaining days…

"But but but…that's just…twenty-eight days left!!" she screeched.

"Ssshhh!! You're being too loud!" scolded the slightly older man in front of her.

"I don't care if I'm being loud! You're resigning! Who'll train me!? I can't learn all this stuff in…in twenty-eight days!! And you know it!" Argilla replied in uncouth exuberance, the discomfort and fear written all over her face.

Harley chuckled at her behavior, "Argilla…I won't go tomorrow! It's still a whole month! And besides, you'll do just fine. You're a clever girl… And besides, Serph and Yuni would still be there to help you!"

Her stomach churned as she heard the two processor's names. Serph and Yuni…

"But Harley…!" she whined but then suddenly stopped. What the heck was she saying?! She didn't have any right to question her trainer's decisions in life!

"…" Defeated, she said nothing.

"Okay…" she finally said, "But…you had better teach me everything I need to know before you leave!" she warned.

"Hadreen…" chuckled the man, nodding, "Don't worry about that. You're only in charge about new cars anyway. So, it's a piece of cake!"

Argilla could only smile tightly, 'I doubt that…very much…'

xxxx

"Hello…?"

"_Argilla it's me." _

Her heart leapt at that, "Serph…?!"

"_Yea. How are you?"_ he asked cheerfully from the other end of the line.

"Great! Thanks!" she chirped back, "What's up…?" She then frowned, "Don't tell me…" she whined.

The man chuckled, _"What? Don't tell you what?"_

"Don't tell me that there's a discrepancy in one of my files…" she moaned in apparent internal agony.

Serph smiled, _"Unfortunately no. There isn't a mistake in the file. You're clear."_

Argilla felt her heart regain its normal beat and there gave off a breath of relief, "Phew… Okay, so what's up?"

"_Nothing. I just wanted to see how you're doing."_ Serph replied.

She smiled at that, "I'm fine. Harley's the best alright. You were right."

She heard him laugh lightly and again, she couldn't help but smile some more.

"_Did you know that Harley's files never come back? Not from me or Yuni and most certainly never from RCC."_ Serph commented.

Argilla's eyes dilated at that, "Realllyyyy…?" she drawled; totally amazed as she now knew what it took for one's file to be…_perfect_; always.

She then frowned, "Yea but…Harley is…" she then bit her lip for but a moment. Should she tell Serph…?

'Don't! It's confidential…!' said one voice within her.

'Go ahead!' said another, 'He's not going to tell anybody! He's a friend you idiot!' yelled the other.

Feeling emboldened by the second voice's justification, Argilla spoke, "Serph, Harley is resigning."

"_I know."_ Serph deadpanned.

"Eeehhh?" she asked with utter disbelief, "How'd you know!?"

"_Mortimer told me today. He sent a resignation e-mail today."_ came the stoic reply.

Argilla bit her lip guiltily and there laughed nervously, "Heheh…you see…I helped him write that. I wrote that for him."

"_You? Really?" _

"Yea…" she whispered but then recoiled as she heard his low chuckle, "What's so funny?! You don't think I'm capable of simple correspondence skills?!" she thundered, her insides suddenly being ignited with the desire to kill someone.

'I may be a weirdo but I'm not an idiot!' she reasoned with herself.

"_I never said you were an idiot Argilla. Nor did I say that you were a weirdo." _

Again, at the reply, she froze, her skin crawling, "Oh my God! Did I just say that out loud!?" she asked, bursting in laughter.

He joined her in her quaint laugh and there spoke gently, "Uh…yea. You did. But anyway, I'm not surprised that you helped Harley in the e-mail thing. Most of us know that we're not that good in Sahasraran anyway… Much less Sahasraran correspondence and writing!" he ended in a small laugh.

Argilla said nothing; well that was a first compliment!

'I think…' she thought.

"_Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that the cruise is in…two days."_ Serph said cheerfully, however, having the last words in the dying form of a low whisper.

"I know. So…um…I guess I'll…" she stammered.

"_I'll see you there."_ he replied, _"And um… I hope that you won't ignore Yuni and I or the others." _

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Ignore!? Why would I do that?"

"_Well, you're an RBE now so you might want to hang with your colleagues."_ he told her carefully.

Argilla blinked, "That doesn't make any sense Serph!" she told him, a bit angry, "You and Yuni _are_ my colleagues! You all are! Sheesh! And in case you forgot, we erm, work for the same bank and are under the same Team Leader! Sheesh! Silly Bear! Where do you come up with these harebrained ideas?" she demanded in a pseudo angry manner.

"Anyway Serph, I'll talk to you later. Harley's back." she quickly replied; not giving the man on the other side of the conversation to respond.

"_Back? From where?" _he asked, having found a crack in her otherwise unbreakable chain of words.

"Erm, from his 'Smoking Time'." she said, rolling her eyes.

"_Right…Okay then. Take care. Bye." _

"Thanks Bear!"

xxxx

'Bear…' he told himself as he found himself shaking his head in a small laugh. That had been his nickname.

Well, it wasn't his nickname by choice but rather, he had been christened it by his eccentric trainee; a trainee that he now admitted missed…a lot.

'Silly Bear.'

Yes. That was what she had named him.

She had named him that and had declared him as her Silly Bear.

He could still remember that day…

Flashback

"_Thanks Bear!" _

_He raised an eyebrow as he peered into her pink eyes. There they were at the mall. Well, it had been the weekend and she had invited him. _

_Although he didn't say that he would take her advice and "loosen up", he did, however, consider her invitations and had decided to accompany her. _

_And the rest was history. _

_There they were, at the mall. Well, the closest mall that they could find, that is. _

_He blinked, "Bear…?" he asked in confusion. _

_She blushed lightly, "Erm…yea. Didn't I tell you before…? About my bears?" _

"_Huh…" he nodded in concurrence, "Right… You told me before that you like stuffed animals."_

"_Bears." she corrected him. _

"_Erm, right. Bears. So aa…why did you call me a bear?" he asked, "Don't tell me I look like one…!" _

_She giggled, "What? No! I just… I dunno. I always classify my friends as bears." _

_He looked at her with a disbelieving facial expression and there she scratched the back of her head, "Really! Like my friends from college! I named them different bear names! There's Googeley Bear, Grizzly Bear Bebe, Powerpuff Bear, Panda Bear…" she trailed off, continuing to list down the silly names that she had picked out for her friends._

_He just couldn't help but laugh at that…_

_He had never met a person as strange as her before._

_This trainee of his…just seemed…out of place._

_He then began to wonder. Why did she decide to work in the first place? It just seemed to him that…she was emotionally unprepared for the workplace and the amount of pressure that it would bring. _

_This girl, his trainee just seemed so…laid back…so…_

'_Childish.' he thought with a shake of the head. _

'_She still likes playing with dolls…?' he asked himself as he recalled her telling him once that she collected porcelain dolls. _

"_Hey! Are you listening to me?!" cried the angry voice of his trainee. _

_Hearing the aforementioned crackle of her angry voice, Serph straightened himself and threw an immediate response, "Yea. I'm listening."_

_He saw her raise her eyebrow and there he sweat-dropped. _

"_Oookkkayy…" she drawled, "What did I just say?" she asked, crossing her arms with a frown on her face, her pink eyes peering into his silver ones, a clear-cut warning etched onto her facial features; warning him not to screw it up or he will face her wrath…_

_He gulped internally at that._

"_Erm…you were telling me about the names that you gave to your friends." he answered with a false sense of confidence and calmness._

_He resisted the urge to fidget in his seat as he saw that she continued to be unimpressed and there he pressed on, "Erm…the Bear names."_

_At that, the girl suddenly took a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn in facial expression and there beamed, flashing her strange yet quaint smile, "That's right! Bear names! So, what do you think of them!? Aren't they cute!?" she asked him excitedly, leaning towards him, making him lean back slightly. _

_What was her question again?_

'_Bear names you idiot!' scolded his inner self._

'_Right…Bear names… Wait; what Bear names?' _

'_Drat!' _

_Well, that was the catch wasn't it? He wasn't really paying attention…_

'_Well…better say something or she'll get the wrong idea!' he internally shouted. _

_He blinked his eyes rapidly and there cleared his throat, "I…I think they're nice names Argilla."_

"_Really…?" she asked with hopeful eyes._

_He sweat-dropped, 'She…_is_ a weirdo…' _

"_Uh, yea. They're nice names Argilla." he repeated with a tight smile._

_At that point, the girl before him widened her smile and there bared her teeth, "Thanks! So…Hm…but what about you? What should I name you…?" she asked wistfully, her eyes now leaving his and darting for the ceiling where he saw that she seemed to have started concentrating._

_He could feel his insides beginning to do summersaults. Him? Since when was he included in that kind of game…?_

'_Since you asked her to have lunch with you! You idiot!' his inner self explained._

_Again, he sweat-dropped._

_At that point, losing his concentration, he had accidentally spilled the contents of his glass._

"_Serppphhh!" he heard his companion whine as the water from his glass traveled across the table and over to her side._

_Wasting no time, the male cleaned up the mess as fast as he could._

"_That's not how you drink from a glass! Silly bear!" she exclaimed._

_He said nothing as he continued to wipe the table. _

"_That's it! That'll be your new name!" she exclaimed happily._

_He suddenly froze and looked at her with a semi-horrified expression, "Excuse me…?" _

_She grinned at him evilly, "That'll be your new name! Silly Bear! Isn't it cute?!" she asked, beaming._

_He blinked, and composed himself, "Erm… That's hardly…" he started to say but was cut off by her feral growl and piercing eyes._

_He could say nothing._

_What else was there to say…? He wasn't the confrontational type…and the fact that she was a lady and him a gentleman, settled the argument._

'_What argument?' he asked himself with a bland expression, 'With Argilla there's no contest. She'd win either way.' _

_The girl, seeing no response from her newest victim, smiled once more, "That settles it! You're Silly Bear…!"_

_He blushed as he heard the declaration, "Not so loud!" _

_Again, the girl brought her palms to her lips and there she snickered and whispered, "Whoops…! Sowwie…! Hahaha…" _

_He sweat-dropped. _

"_So, Serphy…You're Silly Bear." she repeated, "You're _my_ Silly Bear…" _

End Flashback

And that was how he had been christened.

He laughed, "Christened…? It was more like a baptism of fire…"

The silver-haired man then sighed.

It wasn't his first time being given a nickname. In fact, his mother and his closest friends from his home country had all given him their own versions of his name…

He then blushed as he remembered what he had been called.

'A damn female version of my name…' he thought as he shook his head in defeat.

"Sophy." he said blankly.

As he heard himself say that infernal name no sooner did his skin crawl and there he shivered, "That is just…not right."

But all that aside, none of those nicknames or girly names could surpass Argilla's strange label for him.

He laughed again, "That's just the way to describe her; _strange_."

And even if his name had been quite silly, he didn't feel the least bit insulted; not at all. In fact he found it…cute.

He felt…a bit closer to her.

He then smiled.

He still couldn't wait for that cruise to finally arrive.

xxxx

A/N: Another term:

**RCC/ Retail Credit Center:** Department exclusively responsible for the reviewing and approving of loan proposals; it is also responsible for document verification.

**Hadreen:** Arabic word that is colloquial in meaning "normal" or "affirmative/yes/alright".


	4. Oblivious

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 4: Oblivious **

'Stupid stupid!! Stupid! Stupid brother!' she screamed inwardly as she stood outside of her villa, waiting for a cab to arrive.

She rolled her eyes, 'He could never be on time!'

Yes. She had asked for her brother to fetch her and drop her at the rendezvous point…However, fate had not been so kind to the female as her aforesaid sibling had failed to present himself before her.

And the result?

'Me waiting outside for a damn taxi cab burning in this insane heat like some…some fresh meat!' she thought angrily, gritting her teeth in irritation.

The day had finally arrived. They had had half the day off from the showroom to go for their bank's annual get-together. There she was, dressed casually yet decently, eager to attend the proceedings. And there she was, under the burning sun, waiting for a cab to arrive…which seemed to elude her.

Putting her palm over her eyes for shade, she looked up and there frowned at the blue skies, "You're punishing me aren't you?" she asked the gods with scorn, "Why!? What did I do that was so bad?!" she asked as she pouted childishly.

There she was, running late as it was!

'Damn…Harley is going to kill me!'

Aa…Yes.

She and he had decided that taking one vehicle would be enough. After all, it would just be a waste if they were to go separately. And so, they had decided to rendezvous in front of the showroom…

'Oh man…He's been waiting there for over…twenty minutes now! He'll kill me for sure!'

xxxx

Serph looked at himself at the mirror. Yuni had opted that they leave the office and came to the cruise as they were…which really didn't suit Serph's taste very much.

'There's no way I'm going to be caught at a social gathering in my office attire…' he thought with a shiver.

'No way at all.' he affirmed.

'Are you sure that's the _only_ reason…?' another voice chimed in.

'Huh?'

'Maybe you just don't want to be in your office attire because of…you-know-who…'

At that notion, Serph ceased his movements and there stared at the mirror, noting the casual attire that he had donned on which consisted of a pair of jeans a purple polo shirt and a black sweater.

Sweater?

He shook his head, 'I know it'll be cold later on. Better be safe than sorry.'

'Trying to change the subject, are we?' the ever persistent voice said.

At that point, a pink-haired woman came to his mind and there, he blushed and shook his head.

"Shut up."

xxxx

"Aa…! Finally!" commented Argilla cheerfully.

They had finally arrived. Well…not entirely. Walking away from Harley's car, she looked form left to right and noted the empty docks.

Whipping around to face her new trainer, she blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Huh? Where are the others? The e-mail said that we should be here at 3:30 PM sharp!"

At that, the auburn-haired man chuckled, "One thing you should probably get used to is that no one's ever on time in this bank Argilla. Ever."

At that, the female's face fell, "So I guess we have to wait huh?"

"That, we do." affirmed Harley, who had already started to walk away from the female and there towards the benches.

Quite annoyed at the notion of waiting, the female growled but followed. Seating herself beside the male, she turned to him and bit her lip, looking at him apologetically, "Sorry about today…"

At the point, at hearing his companion speak, the man wrinkled his face, "I'll really kill you next time if you ever make me wait again!" he warned.

Argilla laughed and stuck her tongue out, "No you won't! You wuv your new charge!" she said in a mock baby-talk.

Harley gave her an unimpressed look, "Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night Argilla…"

At that, the two laughed.

When all the laughed her settled down, Harley turned his face to the female once more, "So, how's Serph?"

At the sound of her former mentor's name, Argilla looked at Harley and raised an eyebrow, "Eeehh…? Why ask me? Didn't you already speak to him this morning regarding that 'so-called' discrepancy?"

He chuckled, "Yea I did. But that's not what I meant."

The female was completely lost.

"Eh? So what did you mean?"

The man crossed his arms and gave her an amused grin, "You know what I'm getting at…" he hinted.

At that, Argilla's face contorted to that of confusion, "Eeeehhh? I really don't get it Harley…"

Harley rolled his eyes; maybe his charge just wasn't that bright. Did he really have to spell it out for this girl!?

"Argilla, Serph _likes_ you." the older man deadpanned.

Argilla's face blushed a tinge of pink as she assessed Harley's words and there she made a face, "No he doesn't!" she openly denied, "Don't say stuff like that!"

The older man laughed at her behavior and there grinned, "Sure he does…"

"Grrr…!" growled the girl, "No he doesn't! What makes you think otherwise!?" she bellowed uncouthly, her hands on her hips.

"I just know it." replied Harley, a smug look upon his youthful face.

"Nah! You're just saying that coz you're bored!" Argilla responded.

Harley leaned back further into the bench's backrest and continued his ever vexing smile, "Well, that's partly true but not entirely…"

"Meanie!!" squealed the girl.

Harley laughed, "But seriously Argilla. Serph likes you."

'Again with that crap…' she thought with impatience.

She groaned and massaged her temples as she suddenly found a slight headache, "Ugh…not that again Harley…!" she whined. "That's just ridiculous!"

At the mention of the word "ridiculous" Harley couldn't help but get his curiosity be roused, "Oh? Why is that? Are you telling me that some men are incapable of liking someone?"

At this, Argilla stopped her hands' movements and stared at her trainer with widened eyes; shocked not at what he had said but rather shocked that she seemed to know Serph more rather than the people he had been working with for so many months.

"Are you nuts Harley!?" she asked seriously, "I mean, have you…ever met Serph in person!? Have you ever spent time with that guy!?"

Harley put his fingers on his chin and thought wistfully, "Well…yes and no. Yes; I do call him for account checks and for status reports… And no, apart from the professional life, I really don't know the guy."

"Gah!" cried the girl, "Then how can you claim that he likes me!? You don't even know him!" she screeched.

Harley grinned at her evilly, "Argilla, sometimes you don't need to know a person inside and out just so that you can tell whether or not he likes someone or not."

Argilla opened her mouth to protest further but was cutoff as she heard the distant chattering and laughter of other people.

Turning her head towards the sounds of the voices, a smile graced her lips, "They're here!" she said excitedly.

"So is he." said a voice from beside her.

"Ugh…" she replied, rolling her eyes, "Whatever Harley…"

"You'll see…!" the older man chirped, laughing as he walked away from his trainee.

xxxx

Serph smiled within as he exited the car, 'She arrived early…She should be here somewhere.'

"Hey, are you thinking about those unsent files?" asked a voice from behind him.

Surprised at the voice, Serph whipped around and saw his fellow processor. Serph smiled at the overweight man and shook his head, "Come on Yuni. I don't even want to think of that office…"

The other man chuckled, "Sure…Whatever. I didn't know that there was a time wherein you didn't think of work."

Serph made a face, "I resent that."

Yuni said nothing but continued to laugh.

Serph rolled his eyes, "Let's just get to the ship."

"Lead the way!"

Still wearing his vexed facial expression, Serph shoved his hands into his pockets and there walked onwards. The more steps the he took, the more did thoughts of Yuni's taunts begin to fade from his mind…

Slowly, his frown had turned into a vague smile…

'I wonder how she is…'

As the ship at the docks got more visible, so did the surroundings around it.

He didn't know why, but as his feet took him closer and closer to his destination did his heart begin to palpitate, his breath beginning to get labored.

And as he envisioned more and more of his former trainee, did he come into realization that the bodily reactions that he had been experiencing was nothing more than the result of his longing to see the female once more…

'You miss her.' deadpanned his mischievous self.

He frowned at that, 'She's a friend; of course I miss her.'

'No you idiot! It's more than that and you know it!'

Serph groaned under his breath; there he was again. Again, having an argument with himself.

'This is…getting out of hand.' he told himself as he willed the pesky and bothersome voice to leave his thoughts to its own devices.

Seconds had passed with his thoughts being interrupted and again Serph's thoughts meandered over to his female friend.

His heart stopped for but a moment before it resumed its beating as he caught sight of rich pink hair.

A small smile then began to crawl up to his lips but it soon faded and altogether died as he saw something else.

His footsteps then ceased altogether as the picture before him became all the more clear.

Auburn hair.

He didn't know why but at that point, an unsettling feeling began to creep within the linings of his stomach.

At that point, he considered turning around and walking away but decided against it as he came into the realization that they were to have a social event for all the Teams at the Auto Loans Department.

Petty squabbles and hurt feelings could wait.

He frowned further, 'H-hurt…?' he mentally repeated.

'Why would I be hurt…?' he asked himself; all the more perplexed at his own behavior and unwanted feelings.

'And why wouldn't you be?! You're seeing her with Harley!' thundered a voice in his head.

Serph wanted to shoot himself at that point. Didn't he just get rid of that annoying voice?!

But wanting to preserve his sanity, Serph entertained what the voice had to say and there put forth his retort, 'So what if she's with Harley? She told me that they both had agreed to come in just one car. It wouldn't make sense if they were to go separately.'

Instead of a humbled response from the voice, Serph heard nothing save for a haughty grunt.

'Keep telling yourself that.' said the voice with a sneer, 'But then again…other scenarios could also be true.' it reasoned.

'Other scenarios?' he mentally repeated stupidly.

The voice snickered, 'It sure is a long drive from the showroom to this place… I wonder what they did to pass the time…' the voice hinted slyly.

At that point, Serph couldn't help but grind his teeth together as his mind was filled with unsavory thoughts concerning his former trainee and the auburn-haired Assistant Team Leader.

'Enough!'

"Oi!" a voice exclaimed, bringing the silver-haired man back to reality.

"H-huh?" asked Serph, disoriented.

"You suddenly stopped in the middle of the road! What are you doing?" asked Yuni, with confusion on his face.

Serph blinked rapidly and there met face to face with Yuni. He then looked around and saw that he had indeed stopped in the middle of the road. Blood rushed to his head as he considered his current position.

Well, there really wasn't any excuse. How was he to explain himself now?

"Aha! I knew it!" exclaimed Yuni, "You were thinking about those files, weren't you?"

Serph wanted to grin at that point but decided against it. Well, it would seem that someone still loved him up there.

"Yea. I guess so." he replied with a tight smile.

"I knew it!" laughed his companion, "Well, come on! For get those files! They won't be going anywhere! Besides, we're almost to the ship!" With that, the overweight man resumed his walk.

Seeing that he was one step ahead of him, Serph allowed himself a breath of relief, 'Nice save.'

Resuming his walk, again he had been reminded of his unpleasant feeling as he heard a growl; a growl that he knew that could only come from her…

Getting all the more closer to her now as he neared her, a lump suddenly formed in his throat. He froze though as his gaze met those of the auburn-haired man's.

His muscles tightened for but a moment before being released as the aforesaid man turned his gaze away.

Turning his gaze elsewhere, he was met with…pink.

Again, he smiled.

"Hey there." he spoke.

xxxx

Argilla's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice…

Turning around, she was met bet a pair of gentle eyes…and an even gentler smile.

Regaining her senses, she returned his smile and held out her hand for an earnest handshake, "Serph! It's been a while!" she greeted cordially.

The silver-haired man laughed and grasped her hand firmly, "Yea. It has."

Argilla's smile widened a bit as she thought she had felt a strange kind of warmth originating from her colleague's hand into her own.

'It's different…' she thought knowingly. Yes; a simple handshake from people were always firm and strong…but Serph's was different.

'Not just a colleague's…but of a friend's.' she thought with a nod, pleased and touched at such a notion.

A second later, the two parted and the girl spoke, "So…how's work?" she asked pleasantly, partly knowing what he would be saying in reply.

Serph nodded and smiled, closing his eyes briefly before gazing at his companion once more, "What is there to say? Work has been…busy." he said softly, his silver orbs shining with a hint of exhaustion.

Argilla pouted as she read his hidden message and there petted his silver hair as if he were a puppy, "Aww…Poor little guy!" she said with sympathy, all the while having that playful smile on her face.

"Hey! Shaddap!" he replied, laughing. "What about you? How is the showroom? And how is Harley?" asked the silver-haired man, never letting the female before him suspect even in the slightest the other meaning to his question…

How is the showroom…? _How are you…?_

How is Harley…? _Is he a better trainer than I was…?_

He didn't know why…but the young woman before him intrigued him. She…had been different from the rest that he had ever met.

'Funny…Stubborn…Bossy…Childish…but at the same time, overly mature when she wants to be.' he thought as he continued to smile.

His eyes drifted from her eyes into her moving lips. He tilted his head to the side as he realized that even then at that point, as she continued to speak, that he didn't understand a word that she spoke…

It was as if he wasn't even at that place, at that time…

It had been as if he had been an outsider, just watching her; just being a spectator to the events.

There he was, standing there, just marveling at the woman's lips…and even more so, on her character…

'An oddball…'

"Hey! Are you listening!?" thundered Argilla, rousing the young man back to his senses.

"Yea. Yes, I'm listening." he affirmed, giving her his traditional "sincere" look.

Argilla rolled her eyes before sighing and there focusing on Serph's clothes instead.

"Hey!" she pointed to his apparel with an accusing finger and an even more accusing tone of voice, "Those are my clothes-color for the day! Why are you wearing them!?" she half-screeched.

At the sound of her loud and demanding voice, Serph couldn't help but let a blush form on his cheeks as the hair on his arms and back began to stand, 'People…are staring at us, aren't they…?' he found himself asking; embarrassed.

"Ssshh!" he scolded the pink-haired girl, "Don't be so loud!" he whispered.

At hearing Serph's words, Argilla put both palms over her lips and there laughed, "Whoops…" she said through her muffled lips, "I keep doing that! Hahah…"

Serph smiled at her; she never ceased to amuse him.

"Well!?" she thundered once more, having recovered from her momentary feeling of vague embarrassment, "Why are you wearing black and purple!? Can't you see that I'm wearing the same combination!?" she asked in feigned anger, gesturing to her semi-casual ensemble.

Serph let his eyes meander over to her apparel in an attempt to ascertain the female's claims and there blushed slightly as he discovered that she indeed, wore the same hue combination as he did.

She wore a pair of jean at her hips, a strapless and lacy purple top along with a jet-black jacket with a Chinese collar.

He blinked in amazement at that point before looking back at her eyes, scratching the back of his head, "Erm…I didn't mean to wear the same colors as you…It just hit me; that's all."

Argilla crossed her arms and pouted; unconvinced.

Serph rolled his eyes, "What-did I call you and asked you? I didn't. Right? So…it's just-"

"Oh come on Serph!" Argilla exclaimed, as she laughed heartily, "I was just kidding! I know you didn't mean to wear them! Come on! Don't think I was taking it _that_ seriously!"

Serph made a face, "Somehow, I doubt that." he muttered under his breath, knowing his trainee's apparent childish behavior and thought pattern.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing…!" he quickly replied.

Argilla cast the man before her a suspicious look before reverting back to her former excited mood, "But, isn't it cool how we got to wear the same colors for clothes?! I mean, if that's not weird, I don't know what is!" she said with a laugh.

'I can think of a few things that are weirder…' Serph thought with a grin.

"So…Where were we?" spoke the fuchsia-haired girl, bringing the man back to reality.

"The showroom…?" Argilla asked, referring to Serph's earlier question, "It's a bit slow…But then again, what do you expect from premium brands eh…?"

He could only nod in concurrence, knowing what Argilla said to be true.

"And Harley's just too cool!" she whispered, half-squealing at the same time.

At the sound of her sincere admiration for the auburn-haired man, it felt as though something within him burst.

He blinked; confused.

Why was that so…?

Argilla's smile widened as her eyes dilated in rogue imagination, "And you should've heard how he handled those arrogant customers!"

Serph's insides churned and his gut tied itself in a knot.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short as he heard another male's voice.

"Argilla." the other male voice called firmly, letting the female turn around and him to look onward expectantly, wanting to know the person who interrupted them.

"Harley!" Argilla chirped, "Hiya!"

Again, at the sound of that name and at the sight of other male, Serph shrunk, 'I…There's nothing I wouldn't give for a box right now…' he thought Harley's ginger eyes penetrated his gentle silver pools.

Yup.

A box; a box that he could crawl backwards to and never come out again.

Ever.

Harley grinned within, 'Yup. I was right.' he nodded within, 'He's got it bad.'

"Hey Serph." he politely said, tightly smiling at the other male, "How is it going?"

Serph returned Harley's smile and nodded, masking his slight irritation seamlessly, "Just fine Harley. And yourself?"

The man nodded, "Alhamdullillah…" he replied before turning to the female whom he had been looking for, "We had better get on board Argilla; otherwise we'd lose our place. And we really don't want to stand. Come on." he urged her; his eyes digging deeply into hers.

Argilla blinked; a bit guilty.

She had promised Serph that they would spend time together during the cruise…But as she continued to stare into Harley's pools, she knew not what to do…

"Come on." he told her again, "I'll introduce you to the whole team."

The team.

Right.

'The other RBEs from the team…' she thought.

The decision was made.

She stole a glance at Serph, who was at that point, feeling awkward at the sight of them, and looked at him apologetically.

Serph could only smile tightly at her.

What was he to say? Was he to hold her back because of his selfish desire to be with her…?

'No…'

He nodded, concealing his disappointed feelings within and continued to wear his façade of an understanding smile, "No. Harley's right. You two had better get going. It's going to get crowded pretty soon…"

Argilla pouted, "But Serph…"

He shook his head, "It's okay. You need to spend time with your teammates. We can talk later." he said with all the sincerity that he could muster.

Argilla's smile returned once more, "Thanks Serph! See ya later!"

And with that, the pink-haired woman let herself be pulled away and there plunged into the sea of people before her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Serph let his emotions flood back…rushing like the mad waters from a burst dam.

He sighed heavily within.

He knew that he shouldn't feel what he felt, but it didn't change the fact that he just did. He knew that what he had been feeling was selfish, but he couldn't justify himself.

He knew that what he was feeling was something that he had not so long ago, considered as inconceivable and preposterous…but there he was, feeling it all the same.

He closed his eyes for but a moment before resuming his walk towards the crowd, intent on finding his colleagues.

Seeing her with her new trainer hurt him…and he didn't know why.

'This is…stupid.'

Xxxx

A/N: Terms…

**Alhamdullillah:** Arabic phrase meaning "Thanks be to God" which is said often in all types of conversations as a way of appreciating God when blessed/fortunate.


	5. Hanging

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: WAFF, FLUFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 5: Hanging **

The awarding ceremony had begun. He sat on his seat, uncaring for the events that were to unfold. He watched the proceedings with half-lidded eyes.

He wasn't really interested in who won the "best salesman" award.

He wrinkled his nose in boredom but then straightened as a flash of pink entered his mind. He blinked; right. Where was she? Was she watching this as well…?

He craned up his neck and there had his head look from left to right, hoping to just get a glimpse of her. However, luck had not been on his side as he saw neither hair nor hide of her. He raised an eyebrow; everyone was there. Where was she and what was she doing?

He took another sweep of the area and there sweat-dropped. Okay; so, most of them were there. Some weren't; and he figured that she was one of those.

He snorted a bit as he also figured that Harley was nowhere to be seen.

'RBEs…' he thought hopelessly.

He then frowned; his ex-trainee was probably still topside, enjoying the wind and the view.

He sighed, 'Well, Mortimer better not find them there…'

xxxx

Argilla fiddled with her fingers restlessly. They were supposed to be downstairs, watching the ceremony. But instead, she found herself still with Harley and with their other teammates who all found the breeze and the view rendition that was enough to hold their interest…

'Hmph! They just want to waste their time smoking!' she thought impatiently.

"Argilla, if you want, you can go ahead."

She stiffened at the sound of the voice and there knew that it had been Harley who had spoken.

"Eh!? All by myself?!" she half-yelled.

Harley muttered something inaudible under his breath; she never learns he supposed. She was still as loud as ever.

Oh well.

He had better come with her…

'She might get lost…or those jerks from the other teams might try to pick her up.' he thought defensively.

"Come on." he told her, gesturing for her to go forward.

Argilla beamed at him and there waved at their teammates, "See ya Osman! Shin!"

Seeing that Harley had reached her side, she resumed her walk only to stop once more. She whipped to her side as she had heard the muffled voice of the announcer from below, "Harley! That's you! They're calling you!! Go! Go!"

The older man gave her a bored look, "Ugh…"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Sheesh! What the heck is the matter with you?! You won something! Aren't you the least bit excited!?"

"Hn…" the man replied, crossing his arms, "What's the point? They'll just give me some plain paper with crappy text, calling it a 'certificate of excellence' or something like that." he finished; lack of motivation evident in his tone of voice.

Argilla was vexed at her trainer's apparent disinterest, but nonetheless, her zeal waned not and there she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him downstairs, "Don't be like that! You didn't win something just because they felt like giving you some toilet paper! And it's not crappy! It's a symbol of your achievement! So quit being annoying and grab your crappy certificate!" she half-yelled, half-lectured as she pushed him towards the crowd, near the announcer.

As Harley received his certificate, Argilla couldn't help but admire him from where she stood, 'Best RBE of Ajna and the Northern Tribes…Wow; that must've been hard to pull off.' she thought with a sweat-drop.

xxxx

Serph looked from left to right. The banquet had begun. The ceremony was over and he had been glad that it was.

At the thought of the ceremony, a slight prick of pain poked his chest.

So he didn't get an award…

No skin off his back. Right?

'Hm…I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it.'

Sure, he shouldn't. There wasn't a doubt that there would be other processors who were better than him; better, faster, more accurate…more efficient than he was.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

'I just…have to work harder.' he told himself with determination.

'Whatever you need to tell yourself.' a wicked-sounding voice piped in. Serph shook his head; maybe he needed a vacation…

'Waddarah didn't need that much effort to win.' the voice added venomously, adding salt to the injury.

Serph frowned; his other self was right.

Harley worked hard. He was dedicated to his job. He knew the bank's policies like the back of his hand and achieved his targets consecutively.

However…

'He didn't work as hard as I do.' Serph thought with slight malice.

That was true. RBEs don't have as many working hours as processors…And Serph couldn't really argue that Harley only has his cases to worry about while he proposed and processed documents for the whole RBE team. Because that wasn't true.

Harley was the RBE team's Assistant Team Leader, and at times, he was the acting Team Leader, and as such, fought the Credit Department not just for his cases and deals, but for each and every RBE in Ajna and the Northern Tribes.

And that…was a lot of work.

'Then if Harley has more work than you, how come he isn't as stressed as you are…?' probed the voice further, pushing the already-insecure young man even further towards the cliff.

"…" Serph could neither think nor say anything to rebuff the insult.

'Wanna know why?' his inner self asked snidely. 'It's because he knows the right way to work. He's smart. And smart guys get everything…!'

Serph shook his head in an attempt to push such thoughts from his head. He was there for a different reason. He was there to fill stomach damn it! And no voice was going to ruin his mood!

Well…

That was a half-truth.

He wanted to see his pink-haired friend.

'Maybe she's free now.' he thought optimistically as he craned up his neck in an attempt to find her.

He walked onwards as he failed to locate her as he found himself among the crowd. He scanned the people and there couldn't help but smile as he saw his buddy, Yuni, already at the head of the buffet's queue, already having two plates in hand.

'Some things never change.' he thought.

Turning his gaze away and walking towards the rails of the ship, he smiled as he saw her. He had begun to walk towards her but then stopped as he saw that she sat with her teammates…

Her all-male table of teammates.

He frowned; he'd never get to speak to her now…

He considered turning around but a large hand on his shoulder made him remain where he was, "Where are you going? The food's not that way!" exclaimed a very cheerful and flushed Yuni.

Serph laughed at that, "Erm…right."

Yuni chuckled and there dragged the silver-haired young man towards his table, which…sadly happened to be the table right behind Argilla's and Harley's.

Serph sat on the chair, there facing Yuni and opened his mouth to speak when Yuni cut him off, "This plate's for you. Go on! The food's great!"

Serph shut his mouth back; well, that answered his question. But then again, that subsequently raised another query in his head.

"But Yuni, isn't this yours? I mean, I can always get my own…" he trailed off.

Yuni chuckled once more, "Nah. This is my third plate! Don't worry about it. I can spare that measly morsel…!"

Serph made a face.

'Go figure.'

xxxx

"Serph likes Argilla. Doesn't he?"

Harley laughed at what their other teammate, Quentin, asked. So, he noticed too. He shrugged his shoulders, "Yea. I guess so."

"What?" a female voice asked.

Both men turned to the only female at their table and there grinned at her and said simultaneously, "Nothing."

Argilla pouted.

There they were again with their whole language problem.

She sighed; although Harley wasn't Muladharan, he understood and spoke the language. That put her one step farther from being comfortable with the team…and her job.

At that point, she thought of the one person who had made her comfortable from the very beginning.

Her first friend from the bank.

'Serph…I wonder where he went!'

Whipping around, she smiled as she saw her silver-haired mentor. She half-considered walking over to him but decided against it…

'He seems to be busy…' she thought with a hint of disappointment.

There he was, chatting away with Yuni.

Resisting the urge to frown, she turned back and met the grin of her current trainer, "Looking at something interesting?" he asked with a wink.

She blushed at the implication of his query but then, donned on the angry façade that her childlike face was known for, "No…!" she snapped back.

Quentin, who sat beside her, was a bit older than her with light blue hair and a pair of glasses. He was fit and built but at the same time, looked quite older. 'Older than Harley…' she thought.

The blue-haired man laughed, "Are you sure Argilla?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm sure!"

Another chuckle joined in. Argilla turned her death glare on the green-haired man, sitting across from her and beside Harley, Osman. Osman was a tall man with sleepy eyes. He also had a low and husky voice that, in Argilla's opinion, added to his general appeal.

What appeal?

'The tall, slightly dark…maybe olive-skinned dark and handsome guy appeal!' she thought to herself, momentarily forgetting that the subject of their table's amusement was her.

Unfortunately, that euphoric and calm moment lasted for but a mere moment and a second later, Argilla found herself frowning and focusing her bone-chilling stare at the green-haired man, "Not you too Osman!"

xxxx

The cruise had come to an end.

Serph frowned; that wasn't even a cruise!

'It's just a merry-go-round-the-bay kinda thing.' he thought; unimpressed.

Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the present instead. Again, his pink-haired friend plagued his mind. Again, he frowned. They had been so close yet so far from one another. Time and time again, he had failed to communicate with her.

They always seemed to miss each other; never really meeting at the same place and time.

He let out a breath of frustration and grabbed his cell phone. Where did she disappear to now?

He quickly dialed her number.

"_Hello…?" _

"Argilla! Hi! It's me!" he spoke cheerfully, forgetting his frustration all of a sudden, as he walked away from the pier.

"_Hey Serph!" _

"Erm, where are you?"

"_Me?"_ she asked through the line, somewhat breathless.

This made the silver-haired man raise an eyebrow. Breathless? Why was she breathless?

"Where are you?" he asked again; calmly, although his nerves cared to disagree with him…

"_I'm at the Burj!"_ she replied, laughing a bit, her breathlessness still evident.

Serph's silver eyes widened into saucers, "T-the Burj…?" he repeated, shocked. Everyone knew that the Burj was at least a twenty-minute drive from the pier. How the heck did she get there!? The ship docked just ten minutes before!

'She…she didn't even say goodbye…' he thought, a bit hurt.

"_Erm, yea. We're at the Burj…You see…"_ she trailed off; her voice breaking off within every other syllable.

Serph pressed the phone to his ear and heard the distinct sound of her heels clashing against the Burj's marble floors.

She was running.

'But why…?' he asked, curious.

"We?" he asked, cutting her off.

"_Yea!"_ she responded, _"Harley and I are here! We just dashed from the pier! Sorry about that! But…huff…puff…"_ she panted as she continued to run, _"But we really had to split! Anyway, Serph! I'll talk to you later!" _

And without further words, the line went dead.

Serph put away his cell phone and there set out to find his fellow processors…

'See…?' the voice asked venomously, returning with a vengeance.

'See what!?' asked Serph.

'Smart guys get everything; especially the girls.'

At that, the voice disappeared, leaving Serph stunned.

xxxx

"Phew…" she sighed with a euphoric hint as she exited the lavatory.

Still having that blissful grin upon her lips, with her eyes half-lidded with the feeling of weird but intoxicating serenity, Argilla walked into the waiting area where her trainer sat, waiting for her.

Harley met his trainee's drunken expression with a sharp grin and there bared his teeth, "So, how was it? Good eh?"

Argilla sighed, "Oh yea…! You can say that again!" she breathed out.

The older man chuckled, "Sorry to cut it short from the pier…" he started to say.

"Nonsense!" Argilla said sharply, waving her hand dismissively, "You had…er, _needs_ that were more important…!" she said, coughing, a grin appearing upon her luscious lips.

At that point, Harley couldn't help but blush and there coughed in return and muttered in reply, "Just…just don't mention that to anyone." he reminded her as he begun to walk away.

Argilla grinned after him right before running to catch up to him.

She giggled, "Nah. Your secret is safe with me. But Harley, why didn't you…?" she hinted.

At the sound of her question, Harley's cheeks were once more flushed and there he muttered with a tone of finality, "Because I don't think restrooms on that ship were sanitary!" he hissed.

Argilla froze as she saw the seriousness in his facial expression; but still, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What the heck is so funny?" he snapped.

"Nothing!" she quickly replied, "It's just that I had the same idea. I didn't go there either. Nu-uh!" she finished with a slight shake of the head.

Gladdened that she agreed with him, the auburn-haired man nodded and proceeded to walk with her in tow.

"But still…" Argilla said as she lightly giggled, "I don't want you to…hahaha…" she trailed off, laughing.

Harley knew what she was getting at but pretended to know otherwise. He figured that paying attention to her would only egg her on. And so, he pretended as if he didn't hear her…

"It's just hilarious…hahah." she said, now holding her stomach, as she continued her merry-making, "The way you were squirming…in your seat…hahahahah as you held it in…hahahha." she trailed off as she laughed.

Harley blushed furiously, "Hey! Stop that! It's a natural thing to do you know?!"

"Hahahah…" she laughed as she remembered as Harley endlessly fidgeted in his seat in his car, moving from left to right with uneasiness oozing from his overall persona, his legs closed together as he fought the desire to release all…

"But that was funny boss…" she said again.

Harley rolled his eyes as he continued to blush; so he had a bladder problem! So what…?!

'Bah!'

"Women…"

xxxx

Serph looked out the window from the bus that he rode in. The gathering was over and now they were to return to the bank's main branch where they all had left their cars.

His other fellow processors had been with him…but for some reason, as they talked and laughed, he couldn't seem to bring himself to join them.

He sighed; sure he enjoyed being with the team and meeting his RBEs…but that wasn't enough for him.

No it wasn't.

That cruise…

He and Argilla had talked about it ever since they had heard the announcement about it.

That was a month prior.

She was still in training under him at that time. They both had been so excited about it…But time and time again, their planning didn't work out as the cruise had been postponed not once but twice.

And by the time that it had pushed through…she was no longer in his care.

But even then, as they heard that the cruise was to take place finally and with her being in Harley's tutelage, they really didn't stop planning on spending time together during that time…

As his mind began to meander about that time, a small smile began to creep upon Serph's lips.

Flashback

"_So…We'll be going on that cruise. Won't that be fun!?" asked the girl in front of him excitedly._

_He smiled, "Yea. Definitely. You'll get to meet the other RBEs outside Mortimer's team." _

_At that, she frowned, "But…"_

"_But what?" he asked, concerned as he saw the swift change in her demeanor._

"_I've heard from other people that those guys are…snobbish." _

_Serph laughed at that; was she getting insecure? _

"_Don't worry too much about them. Our team, well, both processor and RBE team for Ajna and the Northern Tribes are still the best in the whole country you know?" _

_At that, Argilla smiled, "Really?"_

"_Yea." he nodded, "We have the least number of discrepancies, RTO and penalties for unresolved discrepancies. And the best RBEs are found in our team." _

_He watched as the girl nodded and walked over to the nearby chair where she sat gracefully, "So, by the time that cruise thing is here…well, I'll probably be moving out to the showroom." _

_Serph really didn't' know why but as she said that, a slight prick of pain poked his chest. _

"_Yes. You'll be moving to the showroom." _

"_I'll miss you." deadpanned the girl, catching the silver-haired man off guard. _

_At that point, Serph's eyes widened for a moment before reverting back to their normal sizes, and there smiled at her, "I'll miss you too." _

_Argilla then smiled, "Then…It's just proper that I give you something to remember me by!" _

_Serph raised an eyebrow, "No…no. You don't have to do that. It's not necessary. Besides, it's not like I won't ever get to see or speak to you again." _

_Argilla frowned, "I know we'll still talk…But it won't be the same. It won't be like the way we are now. When I leave from this place, I won't be your trainee anymore. I'll be RBE and you'll be processor." _

_Serph's smile crumbled slightly and slowly as he considered her words._

"_Well, I suppose so. But we'll still be friends." he told her._

_Argilla shook her head, "I've made up my mind! I'll get you something and give it to you during the cruise! It'll be a keepsake and a reminder of the times we spent together." she told him wholeheartedly, sincerity written all over her eyes._

_Serph laughed, "You really don't have to do that. I don't want anything from your side."_

_Argilla growled as she feigned anger, "I'll give you something because I want to give you something! Because I want to! Hmph! So there!" she huffed defiantly, crossing her arms and whipping to her side._

_At seeing her behavior, another warm smile found its way on Serph's lips. He really would miss his oddball of a trainee._

"_Well…" he trailed off, "There is something I want."_

_The girl's ears perked up at the sound of her trainer's proposal and there she whipped around to face him, "And that is?" _

_Still holding that warm smile and with his silver eyes gently yet firmly boring into her pink orbs, he spoke softly yet resolutely, "I just want a hug." _

_Argilla's lips tugged upwards, "You got it." _

End flashback

Serph sighed.

A hug.

Yes; that was what he was supposed to get from her…

But it would seem that fate wouldn't have it and there tossed them far apart from one another.

'Hm…Planning never does me any good.' he thought hopelessly to himself.

'I wonder. Is she home now…? Or did she and Harley go out for the evening?' again, as he heard himself ask that question, did his gut tie itself in a knot.

Maybe…he was better off not knowing.

He then shook his head, 'Why would I be bothered?! It's…it's none of my business who she likes and dates and…'

'Well, who ever said anything about her liking someone or dating someone?' asked the ever pesky voice that was his inner self.

At that, Serph let out a breath of frustration.

There was just no way that he could ever win against his inner self.

'Why is it that…that voice is more logical than I am?' he asked himself.

He sighed again as his thoughts once more focused on his pink-haired friend.

'She's just a friend. She's a friend…' he repeated in his mind over and over as if a mantra.

'Oh yea?' asked the voice, 'Then why are you holding the damn phone in your ear, after dialing her number…?'

Serph froze at that.

'Argilla…'

xxxx

A/N: Terms:

**RTO/ Return to Initiator:** Phase in proposal when RCC requires additional application documents failed to be provided by the RBE; the loan proposal has been "returned" to the "initiator" and is neither declined or approved, but is pending for review.

**Burj: **A mall.


	6. Spring Blooms

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 6: Spring Blooms **

Argilla yawned. She was still within Harley's car, still stuck in a traffic jam.

"What's the holdup?! We've been stuck in this traffic jam for nearly an hour…!" she whined.

The man beside her chuckled, "What do you expect? It's the weekend…and it's the rush hour too. A double whammy."

Argilla let out a frustrated grunt but said nothing.

"I'm bored!" she suddenly said, "Harley, tell me a story!"

Leaving the steering wheel in the care of just one hand, Harley brought the other one to his chin in thought, "Hm…I dunno about stories. I'm not that sort of guy. But you Argilla, I'm sure that you have tons of stuff like that. Care to share?" he asked, throwing her a sidelong glance.

At seeing that she was once more the center of attraction, Argilla thought, "Hm…Well…erm, ever surf the net?" she asked.

Harley shrugged his shoulders, "When I was younger; maybe. But now…No. Not really. Why?"

"Ever entered chatrooms?" she prodded.

"Who didn't?"

She grinned; just the answer she was wanting to hear…

xxxx

Serph returned the cell phone to his pocket.

'No signal on where she is…' he thought, again, all the more disappointed.

'I'll call her later. Maybe it's the sandstorm.' he mentally reasoned.

'Or maybe she just didn't want to pick up your line…' a silky and venomous voice snidely said.

Serph frowned but then shook his head, 'What she does and with whom isn't my concern.' he thought resolutely, furrowing his eyebrows.

He thought so; yes.

But did he believe so…?

He didn't want to answer that.

xxxx

"She turned out to be…a he?!" asked the older man loudly, shocked at what he had heard from the young woman beside him.

"Hell yea! Sometimes effeminate men are more effective to play female roles than females themselves!" chirped the female. She then shook her head as she continued to laugh, enjoying Harley's laughter.

"Gee boss…it looks like you're still quite the baby within the outside world, huh?" she asked, her pink eyes widening in wonder, staring at her trainer as if he were a tasty piece of sweet candy.

Harley laughed, "Well, not everyone can be as perceptive when it comes to the world's abnormalities Argilla."

"Hey!" Argilla snapped at the sound of his sarcastic comment and there crossed her arms over her chest, "I resent that!"

Harley laughed once more and there opened his mouth to speak when he had been interrupted as his colleague's phone began to ring.

"You better get that." he told her.

"Yea." she affirmed as she grabbed the phone from her bag's pocket and there answered the call, "Hello…? Serph…?"

"_Hey. Where are you guys now?" _

"Harley and I are stuck in traffic!" she grumbled childishly, not noticing the silent and cold air that seemed to pervade Serph's end of the conversation.

Argilla then blinked as a thought suddenly hit her. Serph was calling her…? From where? It wasn't from his cellular phone. That was for sure! Mildly surprised, she removed the phone from her ear in order to see the number from which her nerdy friend called.

'The office…?' she asked in sadness…and a bit of pity.

'He's…in the office…? During a weekend…? Just right after a goodtime…? At nine in the evening…?' she asked sadly.

"Oh Serph…" she trailed off sympathetically, her heart sinking as she considered just how sad…and lonely Serph's life had really been.

"_What? What's wrong?"_ came the worried reply of the male.

Argilla turned to her side, gazing through the window and there spoke lowly, her voice gentle and truthful, "Serph? What are you doing there at the office…? At this time at night?"

"_Haha…Nah; don't worry about that. I just have some pending work to do…"_ he explained with feigned happiness.

Argilla frowned; his façade was very easy to transcend that it was almost insulting.

"Serph." said the girl in a steadfast and serious tone, "You can do that tomorrow."

"_I know. But I don't want to be overwhelmed by work the next day and…" _

Argilla had had enough. There he went again with his flimsy excuses. Wanting him to cease his infernal mindless babbling, the female snarled over the phone and it undoubtedly caught the man's attention, rendering him quiet.

Mentally nodding that she had managed to silence her favorite nerd, she spoke, "Serph. Let's go out." she proposed.

"_W-what…?" _he asked, slightly stuttering.

"You heard me." she barked, "You and me. Let's rendezvous at the mall. What do you say?" she asked; already knowing what it was he was going to say.

"…_Erm…sure I suppose…I mean, I have nothing to-"_

"Good." she said, cutting him off, "I'll meet you at the mall in half an hour."

He said nothing for over a few seconds and Argilla may not see him or hear him…but she just knew…that he was smiling all the same.

Another thought then crossed Argilla's mind, "Wait a second Serph. Harley and I left before you guys did. How'd you get to the city that quick?! We've just passed halfway through!"

Serph chuckled at the end of the other line, "_Argilla, Harley's a safe driver. And the person I was with wasn't." _

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"_Sheridan."_ he told her with a chuckle. Argilla blinked, "Sheridan's a rough driver?" she asked in surprise, her thoughts imagining her purple-haired and olive-skinned teammate's driving skills and not to mention, his driving etiquette and manners…

"Erm…whatever works to get you to your destination faster…" she said with a sweat-drop.

"_Right."_ Serph affirmed with a laugh, _"So, I'll see you in half an hour?"_ he asked.

"Will do! Bye!"

With that, the line went dead.

"So. Going on a date?" asked Harley.

'Gosh! Harley!' she internally screamed. He was right there!

'Oh yea! Forgot about him…Hehehe…' she mentally nervously laughed.

"A date? Nah. I don't go on dates Harley; you know that." she told him in a scolding fashion.

Harley merely chuckled, "Whatever you say Argilla…Whatever you say."

xxxx

"Heheh…"

"When you laugh, Madame, it can't be good for the world." said a voice from behind her, lightly startling the girl.

She immediately straightened up and turned sharply around, only to see Harley's grin, "Talking to yourself again?" he asked, looking all the more smug.

Argilla rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"So…" Harley said, trailing off, his eyes on the ceiling, "How was your date…?"

"What?!" roared the female.

"Ssshh!!" scolded the older man, "Not so loud!"

Again, Argilla blushed before quickly recoiling from the tedious emotion of embarrassment and glared daggers at her trainer, "It wasn't a date!" she hissed angrily.

Harley chuckled at her behavior, "I was just kidding…No need to take it too seriously." he said cheerfully.

"Hmph!"

Harley sweat-dropped at seeing her childish display of behavior, 'Such a brat…' he thought.

"My weekend was fine thank you!" she huffed defiantly.

Harley shrugged his shoulders, 'Well, someone is in a bad mood. Must've been a lousy date.' he thought with a nod.

"So," he began once more, breaking the silence, "it'll be for another couple of weeks…before I'm outta here!" he said excitedly, laughing.

At that, Argilla froze and there turned sharply to him, "Did you have to remind me!?" she asked painfully…

Harley's smile slowly faded from his face as he saw the pain in her facial expression…only to be mirrored by the same degree of pain within her pink pools. She was scared; wasn't she…? She was scared of being alone…

He sighed as he smiled languidly, "You'll be fine on your own." he assured her; their eyes holding each other's gazes.

"I won't be completely gone Argilla; you know where I've decided to join. Right?" he asked gently.

She nodded.

He widened his smile…ever so carefully and spoke once more, "You can call me anytime you have a doubt. You know that; right?"

Again; she nodded.

"You're a clever girl…You're fresh and eager to learn. You'll learn the tricks of the trade soon. I know this is your first job and it can be scary. But there's no other way than forward. You'll do just fine." he told her with all the confidence that he could muster.

Argilla pouted; did he really mean that…? Or was he saying that to make her feel better? Somehow, she doubted the former but was displeased with the latter.

"How do you know that?" she snapped; irritated that Harley was attempting to quell her growing anxiety.

"I know because I trained you." he told her bluntly.

Argilla's eyes widened only to return to their original sizes, saying nothing.

Pleased at her lack of response, taking it as a positive one, another cheerful smile graced Harley's full lips, "Good. Now work on those deals. I want approvals by the afternoon." he told her stiffly.

Argilla made a face; annoyed at the fact that the gentle air of confidence and faith between herself and Harley had been tumultuously tossed as the reality flooded back in.

'Right. Approvals…' she thought.

Seeing that she had been alone in her office cabin, her eyes found the computer screen once more…and it was then that her mind began to meander once more.

More specifically, over to the weekend that she had just had.

Specks of silver then blinded her pink orbs.

'Serph.' she thought; his name bringing a quaint smile upon her lips as she recalled her few moments with him at the mall, at a quiet little coffee shop…

She giggled a bit as she remembered how awkward he felt as they sat together, at a casual place.

Flashback

"_Something wrong?" she asked, surprised as she noted his behavior._

_There he was, looking at everywhere and nowhere._

_His silver eyes darted left and right, never remaining in one spot any longer than a few milliseconds. _

_She made a face, 'He's probably feeling weird.' she thought. _

_She then saw herself and there blushed. She had taken off her black jacket and was just left with her strapless lacy purple corset. _

"_Sorry." she apologized; knowing now the reason for her companion's apparent behavior of discomfort._

"_No!" Serph immediately blurted out, taking her by surprise, "I'm the one who should be sorry…" he told her as he fixed his eyes on the table, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes every few seconds, "You have every right to dress the way you want to…It's just that…" he trailed off, hesitating._

"_I know, I know." she said, sighing a bit, "Girls from Muladhara are conservative and all that." _

"_No! That's not it at all…!" objected the man before her, stopping whatever words that were to form within her lips._

_She tilted her head to the side in confusion, her gesture a sign asking for him to continue his explanation._

"_Girls from Muladhara dress like the way you do." he told her._

_She then straightened herself and looked at him with a silly expression on her face, "Then why the weird actuations?" she asked._

_He shrugged, "Muladhara has different religions. You know that. Erm, but yea…My religion is…" _

"_Yea, yea…" Argilla said, waving her hand dismissively, "I know. I'm sorry. But…You already know how free-minded my religion is, right?" _

_He nodded but said nothing._

"_Then, if you're to be my friend, you have to get used to this. But…otherwise, just tell me and every time that I'll meet you, I'll come all covered up." she said with a small laugh._

_The man joined her in her laugh before shaking his head, "No…You don't have to do that. It's a free country after all. Don't worry about me…I'll get used to it in no time…!" _

"_Good!" she said with a bright smile and a curt nod._

_The nervous smile within Serph's lips, however, did nothing to repel a small laugh. _

End Flashback

Argilla found herself giggling once more.

When she had initially met Serph and had gone with him in that lunch where he confessed to having her as the first girl he had gone out with in Ajna, she had almost choked on her food with shock and utter disbelief.

But then, as she noticed how he avoided the sight of skimpily-clad girls or her exposed arms, shoulders and collarbone the weekend prior, she would dare say…that she had begun to believe in what he had said.

His actuations previously had been proof enough that he really…was the conservative type.

'A nerd who probably considers himself not mature enough to be with girls…' she thought with a bored face.

She then raised an eyebrow, 'What a very restrictive culture and religion. But I suppose it's a good thing. He's not a pig then.' she thought with a positive note, convinced that her colleague and now friend to be different from those chauvinistic males whom were all pigs in her eyes.

Argilla smiled once more, 'I hope he likes what I had gotten him…' she trailed off mentally, thinking of the small piece of sentimental trinket that she had given him…

'I know it wasn't a hug…but it would have to suffice for now.' she thought with a nod, thinking how out of place it would have been to really give Serph a hug. Not only was it the wrong place, but the mood was all wrong; the cruise, in her opinion was the best place…but all that had been shattered as they had not even conversed in person on board the ship.

She then shook her head, 'Past is past…but yea, we did agree that we'll go out again.' she thought with a smile, 'Yea, there'll be other chances…'

She continued to smile only to be interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

She turned and there was met with a pair of deep red eyes.

"Hello there."

xxxx

Serph sat on his chair, just in front of his desk and computer screen, looking at the small trinket in his hand. She had given it to him last weekend…

He chuckled as he remembered his behavior, 'I probably appear strange in her eyes.'

He knew that he had acted strange and that it had been brought to her notice…But in his opinion, he couldn't be anything else.

How can he be?

He had been brought up in such a way…

What way?

The straight way.

No hanky-panky or romance before marriage.

He sighed.

Marriage.

That was another strong subject…He closed his eyes tightly shut, attempting in vain to shut out various voices that seemed to spew from every corner of his mind…

"_Jan, when are you going to settle down…?" _

"_Jan…I won't be able to take care of your forever…"_

"_I want to see my grandchildren too Jan…" _

'Mother…' he thought, saddened.

That was right.

Marriage. Again, he shook his head. He just wasn't ready…! Couldn't his mother, brother or the people from their culture understand that getting married and raising a family wasn't all that life was all about…?

Sure, he had no qualms in settling down…! He'd want to! Who wouldn't…?

'It's just that…I'm not ready.' he thought with a heavy sigh. 'Even if I get married now…I wouldn't be able to provide all the needs a family would require…'

And what needs were those…? He knew that he was financially stable. But…there was such a vast amount of requirements in order to bring about a stable marriage and family life.

Maturity.

Fidelity.

Passion.

Vision for the future.

His being suddenly shrunk.

Things that he didn't possess at the moment.

He tightened his hands into fists in hidden and subversive frustration and when he felt something cool within the folds of his skin. He blinked and looked down…

The small trinket that she had given him.

At seeing the small charm, all frustration seemed to have ebbed away, a veil of quaint euphoria hanging upon his aura.

His pink-haired friend.

His thoughts then meandered over to the time that he had had with her at the café. And moreover, he had remembered the fun discussion that they had about their own cultures and religions…And again, he found himself thinking of romance and marriage…

However, now that he had equated his pink-haired ex-trainee with the words "romance" and "marriage", the subjects didn't seem so poignant after all.

While he had been indoctrinated with the notion of having one's parents as his whole universe…and having love as a byproduct of a successful arranged marriage, Argilla had been indoctrinated in nothing but the freedom of choice, freewill and…the absolute accountability for one's actions and its subsequent repercussions…

And most importantly, the freewill to wield and shape one's destiny.

He knew that their beliefs, core values and principles differed, and at times, even clashed. However, he neither felt offended nor insulted. He didn't feel as though her sharp words or blasphemous thoughts and feelings were pushing him away.

No.

On the contrary, he felt as if his eyes had thus far been shut.

As he had listened to his pink-haired friend's ideas on such subjects, he found himself to be intrigued…

He had never heard of such opinions.

No. That was wrong. He had heard of them…but he had always shut them off from his brain before he could even begin to comprehend them. And the reason…?

'I don't want to cross any lines here.' he thought to himself.

But then again, if that was the case, why was he intrigued with the way Argilla saw things and the way she thought…?

He closed his eyes and sighed, defeated…

'I…I don't know…'

That was the truth. He really didn't know. He didn't know what it was within her that propelled him to be interested in subjects that he would consider earlier as off-limits.

There was just something within her pink pools that pulled him to her. Her voice…and the conviction that she had expressed with what she believed in…

'Strength…' he thought with a nod as he remembered those sparkling pink eyes.

Yes; she was strong…with a calculating mind but at the same time, a person with a kind heart.

He then chuckled; she may be a bit prissy and somewhat of a spoiled brat, but when it came to subjects of religion, love and freedom, she was anything but prissy and spoiled.

His eyes then wandered to the trinket that he still held.

He smiled.

It was a jade comb.

But not just any jade comb. It was _hers…_

He looked at it closely and saw the engravings on the small oriental-styled comb. There were two dragons on the opposite sides…He touched it with his fingers and marveled at the smoothness of the comb.

Flashback

"_Serph…" she whispered, leaning forward. _

_He looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, "Yes?" _

_There they were, having finished their little personal get-together and were both seated in his car. _

_She had not a car with her and the thought of her going home in a cab had been something preposterous in his eyes. Hence, he had asked that he drop her home to which…she had agreed. _

"_I want…you to have this." she told him with a gentle smile on her face. _

"_Argilla…?" he asked her unsurely, as he watched her take a small pouch from within her purse._

"_Here. I hope you like it." she told him, beaming as she handed the pouch to him._

_Serph gently took the pouch from her but then again looked at her, "Argilla, I don't want anything from you. I told you that."_

_She shook her head, "Whatever is in there…is mine to give. And I want you to have it. So, please open it." _

_Sighing, he let his eyes fall to the pouch in his hand and there undid the golden knot that tied it. He then pulled out the object within…_

_His eyes widened; it was a jade comb…_

_He had…never seen anything like it before…_

_His silver eyes flew to her face; a shocked facial expression pasted all over, "Argilla, I can't take this." he told her as he returned the comb back within the pouch and handed it over to her._

_She frowned at him and shoved it back to him, "I told you; it's mine to give to whom I will. And I want you to have it…! Please take it!" she asserted politely, her voice deep and resolute._

"_Argilla…" he looked at her with sad eyes, "I can't take it…"_

_The woman before him snarled angrily as her pink eyes flashed dangerously, "You'll take it Serph! I gave it to you!" _

_Serph said nothing; stunned at her outburst. _

_At that point, Argilla's anger was quickly replaced by a beaming look as she smiled, "Besides, if you don't take it, it'll be like you're insulting me." _

_Serph raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"_

_She giggled, "Well, yea. It's bad manners to refuse. Remember? It's just like in your culture. When someone offers you some sweets or food, you can't refuse it, can you? To do so would be the gesture of outmost disrespect, correct?" _

_He opened his mouth to retort but closed it soon as he found that he had nothing to counter her with._

_She was right. _

_He sighed and there smiled as he took the comb into his hands. He looked up at her again and smiled, whispering a very grateful "thank you". _

End Flashback

Without thinking, he bought the aforesaid comb towards his face…and there brought it to his nose. Inhaling deeply and gently, he closed his eyes and exhaled softly…

It still had her fragrance.

Jasmine…

Jasmine…That was the flower of his people. Women from his culture often tied their hair in long braids…inserting the flowers within their locks…

'Why couldn't she belong in my culture instead…?' he suddenly found himself wondering and pondering.

At his comprehension of such a thought, he suddenly bolted upright with widened eyes. What…had he just been doing…?

He blinked and looked at the comb accusingly.

He then blushed, 'Just…what the hell had I been thinking…!?' he thought to himself with untold and immeasurable embarrassment.

Forget that!

He had just thought about Argilla belonging in his own culture! He shook his head, 'I better get back to work…' he thought, putting the comb away within the safe confines of his personal drawers.

xxxx

A/N: Terms…

**Jan:** pronounced as the Frenc "Jean"; which is Hindi for "life"; was used as an endearing as "jan/my-life" such as "darling" or "sweetheart".


	7. Off with the Old On with the New

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 7: Off with the Old and On with the New**

Argilla looked at the young man before her with curiosity. He was tall with crimson, fiery red hair that matched his furious eyes. Although he wore a suit and a tie, she could tell that he was fit and muscular.

She took a quick once over and saw that his whole ensemble had been formal.

She then raised an eyebrow as her eyes reached his hair once more.

His hair was long; not as long as hers but it was definitely considered long for males. The stranger's tresses reached down to his shoulders, but were layered. She then began to slightly blush as he penetrated her eyes with his which peeked boldly from behind the locks of his red hair.

"Ahem…!" she said, snapping away from her fantasy, "How may I help you?"

Who was he? She had never seen him before. Was he a customer…? A colleague from the bank…? Or another agent from the insurance companies…?

"Hello. My name's Heat." he politely said, walking within her small cabin, handing out his hand for a handshake.

Argilla rose from her chair and took it in hers, shaking it firmly. She smiled firmly, "Hello. I'm Argilla."

He smiled, "I know. From the bank, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I am. And how can I help you?" she asked, finally breaking the contact between their hands.

He nodded and gestured to the chair in front of her, "Do you mind?"

Argilla blinked, "Huh? Not at all." she responded, seating herself onto her chair, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I work for the showroom. For the premium brands to the left."

"Oh!" she exclaimed; surprised and mildly laughing, "I see…! But how come I've never seen you here?"

"I was on vacation. I just recently rejoined." he told her.

So, he was a colleague.

'If he works for the showroom, it's a wonder how he never gets in trouble…' she thought, again eyeing his flowing long hair.

"Well, yea. The manager keeps telling me to have my hair cut. But, it's my hair. I don't like it short." the man before her responded in a light laugh.

Argilla froze on her spot.

Drat!

She did it again!

There she went again, thinking out loud!

"Erm…" she stammered, attempting to change the subject, "I see. Well, welcome back Heat. I hope you had a good vacation." she told him cheerfully.

He smiled at her, "Yea. I did. Thank you…" He then looked at girl closely before leaning back. She had had the oriental look about her and so…he couldn't help but ask, "Pardon me but…Where are you from?"

Argilla raised an eyebrow at his question; wasn't it obvious!? Why did everyone ask her that?! Are they blind?!

"Erm, where do you think?" she asked back, a grin on her face.

Heat could feel blood rushing to his face; he really wasn't that good with guessing games…And he didn't want to offend her either should he give the incorrect answer.

"Aa…Well…I'm not entirely sure."

Play it safe.

That was the only thing that he could do.

Argilla giggled, "Just like everybody else. Well, Mr. Heat…"

"It's just Heat." he corrected her. She nodded in return, "Alright, Heat. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Heat stood and again the two shook hands. He turned and took the first step when he stopped and looked back at her with a pseudo angry face, "Hey! You never told me where you were from!"

She chuckled and gave him a tight smile, "You're going to have to guess it. Besides," she said dismissively, "you didn't tell me where _you_ were from either."

Heat grinned and bared his teeth, crossing his arms, "Alright. I'll tell you. I'm both from Manipura and…Svathisthana."

Argilla froze. Svathisthana…?

She stifled a gasp and again looked at him from head to toe. Now that she thought more about it, he looked a bit like her.

'His complexion is like us; a bit pale. Smooth silky hair…but hair and eyes that are different.' She then mentally smacked herself. Right! He was from Manipura…

"You're half and half?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yea. My father is from Manipura and my mother is from Svathisthana. Don't I look like it?"

She nodded with a small smile, "Yea you do."

Heat's smile remained, with his red orbs slightly glowing, "So, Ms. Mystery, care to tell me now where you're from?"

At that, Argilla couldn't help but shake her head and groan in disdain, "Couldn't you already tell? I mean, it's pretty obvious you know?"

Heat scratched the back of his head, "Well, are you from Svathisthana?"

"Yesss…!" she hissed in slight irritation, "Wow! You actually got it!" she exclaimed in feigned exuberance, sarcasm lacing her every syllable.

Heat chuckled, "Sorry. It's just that we don't have many people from Svathisthana in Samsara."

Yes. She knew that too.

That was why each and every Tom, Dick and Harry would ask her pertaining to her ethnic origins…

Argilla, realizing her childish behavior immediately felt the guilt rise within her. Heat was still polite with her. Damn!

"Erm, I'm sorry about the outburst. I'm just getting tired of people asking me where I'm from."

Heat chuckled before he began to walk out of her cabin. He stopped right in front of the door and looked back at her, "Don't be. You had better get used to it though. There would be more people asking you about it."

She frowned at that but said nothing.

"You're just unique. That's why." he told her with a sweet smile.

Argilla's pink eyes slightly widened at hearing his words.

"Take care Argilla."

And with that, he was gone.

Argilla looked on after him, "Bye Heat…"

Harley, having entered the cabin looked at his trainee with a perplexed expression, "Oi! What are you doing?" he asked, rousing the girl from her apparent daydream.

"Eh? Nothing…!" she said with a nervous laugh, sweat-dropping.

Harley wasn't convinced and there pointed at the space behind him, "What was that all about? Made a new boyfriend?" he asked, grinning as he saw the embarrassment on her face.

"Shut up Harley!" she yelled, furious.

Harley laughed at that, "Hadreen…!"

xxxx

Another fortnight had passed. Argilla sighed.

Harley was gone.

It had been his last day the day prior. She pouted; now she was alone.

That had been the reason why she had been nervous. At that thought, panic surged through her system like a runaway freight train and there she blew into mental hysterics, 'Oh no! What if that proposal was wrong!? Did I mention that…!? Oh man…Did I write the correct amount in that security cheque!?'

She looked around herself and at that point, the room in which she situated herself seemed to have gone even smaller, beginning to choke her.

The soft knock on her door, however, threw her from such a nightmarish delusion of claustrophobia and her eyes immediately found themselves upon the door's wooden frame, "Come in." she called out.

"Hey…!"

At the sight of the person on the other side, Argilla's feeling of fright and nervousness dissolute in an instant.

"Serph…!!" she lightly squealed, lightly running to him, "How are you!? What are you doing here?!"

The silver-haired man tilted his head to the side in slight confusion at her peculiar behavior before coughing a bit and scratching the back of his head, a light shade of blush on his face, "Erm…I just wanted to see how you were doing."

At hearing his honest and straightforward response, Argilla felt her anxiety dissipate, a quaint warm feeling in its stead…

"Really…?" she asked back.

Serph nodded and gestured to the chair behind her, "Yea. Well, do you mind…?" he asked.

Argilla blinked, "Oh! Right! Please sit!"

The two sat and as soon as Serph straightened himself and flashed her a genuine smile, "So, how's work? How's business?" he calmly asked.

Argilla could feel her eyes dilate in sheer size and all the color drain from her whole body as she heard the questions.

Work.

Business.

One second ticked by and another…and another still with just silence in between them. Serph shivered.

It wasn't silence. It wasn't just silence.

It was the eerie sort of silence…

'Erm…the calm before the storm?' he asked.

"Serph…!!" screamed the girl in front of him.

'I suppose I owe myself a pat in the back for that one.' Serph thought wistfully, as his earlier premonition had indeed come to pass.

He leaned back as Argilla's sudden light scream had literally blown him away, his heart stopping for but a second before he recovered, "Erm…Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Ack! I don't care if I'm being loud!" she exclaimed, her face red, teary-eyed, "I think I blew it!"

"Just calm down." Serph spoke calmly, his palms facing the girl, "Tell me what happened."

Argilla slowly sat herself down and there took calm breaths, "Huff…puff…" she lightly panted.

Serph smiled at her sheepishly; she still had that silly air about her. And _she_ tells _him_ that he was silly! Indeed!

'Hm…what could she had done that could've been that bad…?' he asked himself in disbelief, 'I mean, no one can be _that_ irresponsible.'

Right.

No one could be _that_ incompetent.

"Just check these cheques out!!" the woman exclaimed, breaking his train of thought.

Serph blinked and left her eyes as he now gazed at the cheques that she had taken from the pouch, listening intently as she gave him the background of the case.

He began to reach out for the cheques but suddenly froze as she spoke, "Erm…having an account with NRAK and I gave her two security cheques from our bank…"

Serph heard her clearly.

He let the words that had left her mouth flow within his ears and be interpreted by his brain…

He heard her alright…

And then, there was just silence. He heard her and understood what she said. And at that point, there were so many things that he wanted to tell her; so many things that he wanted to scream at her for the utter foolishness, stupidity and blunder that she had done…

But seeing that all those thoughts were all fighting to be at the forefront of his consciousness, not one coherent thought or idea came to him…

And so, he was silent.

But it would seem that his companion noticed the abnormality in the intensity of his profound stillness and spoke his name.

"Serph…?

That did it.

The sound of her voice had broken the very fragile and thin veil of pin drop silence and had propelled his thoughts to articulate themselves and there, he just let himself go…

"You…what…?!" he exclaimed with his eyes widened, piercing her scared and startled pink ones, unable to control himself.

His heart stood frozen at that point and his face fell, giving it a bored look. Well, if he reasoned previously that no one could be _that_ incompetent…well, he was mistaken.

He was staring into the eyes of one…right now.

"Argilla…" he sighed, "What have you done…?" he asked, with his labored breath; giving it his all not to lash out on the girl.

"M-me…?" stammered the girl, "W-was that wrong…?" she asked with a low whisper; her eyes digging into his, desperation for his approval in what she has done…Approval that Serph knew he could never give.

"Argilla…Have you…gone mad?" he asked, with his eyes widened, "You didn't release the car, did you?" he asked, half-fearing on what her response would be.

'Please, please don't…' he mentally repeated over and over, 'May she have that much sense not to release that car…!' he screamed inwardly.

Everyone knew that that was a felony. Well, in the banking world that is. Releasing the vehicle without all the documents and cheques was something that was inconceivable.

'Like taking a diamond necklace without paying for it.' he thought; sweat beginning to form by his temples.

"Erm…they registered the car this morning." the girl coughed lightly; admitting slowly.

"You released the vehicle." Serph stated blankly, repeating what she had said so that he may hear the statement all over again. He didn't know what to think. This was the first incident of this kind that he had ever encountered within all his experiences in the bank.

He was astonished and enraged at the same time. He was astonished as to how a person like Argilla could commit such a mistake and he was outraged as to how serious the matter had become.

'If she gave the wrong cheques but didn't release the car…it would be fine…'

But it wasn't.

Now…

'Great. The customer has the car, the salesman has the bank's money but the bank has nothing; no guarantee, no promissory note…no nothing…!'

Argilla's heart had stopped beating from the moment that Serph had uttered his words. From those seconds ago, he hadn't spoken a word and his face was a blank; expressionless. His eyes too were dead but at the some time, were digging into her pink pools.

Argilla sank within her seat as she saw his eyes. Serph's eyes were screaming what his lips and tongue could not.

Why.

That was what his eyes seemed to lash out.

At that point, Argilla's spirit had never sunk lower.

Serph sighed, "Argilla…I need to tell you something."

Argilla gulped nervously as her heart raced uncontrollably; as if she were a cow being taken to the slaughter house.

'Well, look at the bright side!' she told herself, 'At lease he's talking again…! Hehehe…' she mentally laughed apprehensively.

xxxx

Another week had passed since that "incident". Luckily, Serph had been able to find out what she had done…before the situation had reached the Credit Department. He had been able to device a solution for her and had drawn her an exact plan how to execute it.

And she followed it to the letter.

She let out a breath of relief at that point.

'At least that's over…' she thought; again thinking what would've happened if that little fiasco had reached the Credit Department.

Argilla shivered at that, 'If…if they found out about that…I could be suspended for gross negligence…! Or worse!!'

At that point, a warming sensation glazed over her thoughts as gentle flash of silver dazzled her closed eyes.

Serph.

She smiled, 'If it weren't for him…'

She sighed as she continued to smile. Then at that point, something hit her. It had been him, hadn't it?

It had always been him who had saved her…It had always been him who had helped her whenever she would need it. And whenever possible, it had always been Serph who would cover up for her…

At that, again, her soul began to shake and rumble; she had been a burden hadn't she? She was…ineffective…wasn't she?

The smile that she had thus far been wearing suddenly began to crumble and there her pink eyes flashed.

Serph had trained her and so had Harley. She would not let them down.

'Not again.' she told herself with a sense mad steadfastness.

Again, her thoughts then drifted over to Serph. He had helped her a lot.

'I should do something for him…' she thought wistfully…

When it suddenly hit her.

'I know!' she exclaimed excitedly, 'When I get my first commission…I'll take him to dinner…!'

She looked at her calendar and grinned, 'It'll be here…in two days.'

Perfect.

xxxx

Serph disconnected the phone line. She had just called.

'Inviting me to…dinner…?' he asked, still having doubts as to the prior events' authenticity…and realism.

Did it just happen to him? Or had it finally happened; had he lost his mind?

Well, that was beside the point!

Go? Of course he would!

His heart then skipped a beat. He knew that he was the conservative one. Lunch during working hours was fine; they were colleagues enjoying a few minutes away from work within a completely harmless and professional environment.

But actually having dinner…outside working hours, alone…within a totally social setting was something that he still found quite a bit unsettling.

Despite that, however, there came a decisive push within the bowels of his spirit that wrestled its way to the vanguard of his emotions and nullified his earlier pattern of reasoning and just simply…gave way to what it was he never realized his heart wanted.

Her.

He wanted to be with her…and there was no changing it.

'I'll be there Argilla…' he thought, lost from the world around him, wearing a smile that he didn't even realize he had.

xxxx

Argilla took one last look at herself as she exited her car. Did she look okay…? Did her clothes match with her bag…? Was her makeup too heavy? Too light? And her hair; was it messy? Or just right?

She didn't realize how much she had been fidgeting with herself when she suddenly caught sight of her reflection from her car's glass windows.

She blinked as she realized how silly she had been acting.

'W-why am I fussing like this? It's just Serph.' she thought to herself.

It was just Serph.

Right…?

At that, her stomach seemed to have tied itself in a knot and there she groaned.

'It's just Serph.' she told herself again, 'It's just him. No need to be so conscious.' she mentally said with a nod.

If it was just Serph though…then why did a part of her felt as if it doubted that?

xxxx

Serph looked at his watch. He blinked and controlled his rapidly beating heart. He had been waiting for her for the last ten minutes. He looked around; looking for any signs of pink hair. There he was, seated at one of the tables on the restaurant that she had suggested they meet.

It was a steakhouse that she mentioned to him once that she loved.

Being who he was and doing what he did…being a naïve and nerdy workaholic, he knew not what steakhouse she had been speaking of at that point. She had rambled on and on about it but he knew it not; he didn't even recognize the name.

He had never been to that particular restaurant before and being from Muladhara, he ate only Muladharan cuisine. And now that she had asked this of him, he supposed that there was no harm in trying new things out…

"Serph!"

The half-squeal of a female from behind him, made him break his train of thought as he immediately whipped around; intent in finding the source of the voice.

He quickly sucked in his breath as he saw his date for the night walk to him slowly; every sway of her hips slow and deliberate…

Wait a second…Did he just say date?!

And wait a second…! Was he just staring at the way she was walking!?

He shook his head and shut his eyes.

It was official.

He had lost his mind.

"Hey there! Glad that you can make it!" the voice in front of him said cheerfully.

He immediately bolted upright as he heard his colleague speak. He opened his eyes and was met with her pink sparkling ones. Again, he suppressed a blush and laughed nervously, "Hehe…Of course I'd make it. It was you who invited me after all." he said calmly, his nervousness effectively concealed.

Argilla smiled, "Rightttt…" she drawled, dismissing her colleague's sad attempt of smooth talking.

'He has a lot to learn…' she thought with a slight chuckle.

"So," Serph began, his eyes trying their best not to stare at Argilla's dress.

There she was, in a simple strapless black dress that lung to her body's every contour and curve…forcing his eyes to steal glances at her every now and then.

His thoughts then, despite his brain's persistent scolding and warning, all meandered. Without the ever heedful choruses of rational thought and conservatism, the emotions and images just flooded within the young man's body and mind…

Emotions and images that centered about the pink-haired woman who was speaking countless words right before his eyes.

Without thinking, his eyes once more meandered all over her skin and figure…memorizing each and every crevasse and fissure, etching within his memory her smile…and the sparkle of her bright pink pools as she told her stories.

The glistening on her skin, on her pearly white skin seemed to beckon to the young man, letting another side of himself rise from within; another side of him that he never knew existed. He licked his lips unconsciously as he continued to admire the young woman in front of him…

Suddenly the semi-formal suit and tie that he had been wearing seemed to tighten itself that he found it almost impossible to breathe.

"Eh? You okay?" asked Argilla, leaning forward towards him with her head tilted to the side.

Serph began to sweat; what had he just been thinking!?

He then leaned back as he found that she had begun to invade his space and there coughed up a bit, "Erm…I'm just not used to eating this much of heavy food…I think I'm feeling a bit nauseated."

Argilla's pink eyes wandered from his eyes down to his plate, and then looked back at him, "But you're not even having steak." she drawled, gesturing to his plate and continued, "You're having steamed fish and you didn't even finish half of it!"

Serph felt himself being cornered and the amount of sweat that was forming on his temples seemed to double in amount, "Erm…well…I had something at home before I headed out."

Argilla raised an eyebrow in skepticism and looked into his eyes before dropping her guard and shrugging your shoulders, "Oh okay. But all the same, take it easy." she said with a nod as she gobbled up another chunk of her medium rare steak into her mouth.

Serph was amazed though as he continued to watch her. It was still a puzzle to him how she did it. How she continued to hog and gobble up food and speedily talk consecutively and at the same time, never seemed to gain a pound!

"Besides," Argilla continued in between bites, "the last thing I want to happen to you is to puke all over the place! Eww…!" she childishly exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

At that, Serph just laughed.

Her apparel and her poise gave her the appearance of a demure and elegant lady…but it was her words that told him otherwise.

However, that was not what defined the lady who sat before him. It was neither her bewitching appearance nor her siren-like voice that drew him to her.

No.

It was her childish behavior, odd mannerisms, eccentric interests and philosophical mind as a whole that drew him to her…

At that point, he let himself go. He let his resistance drop and gazed deeply into her eyes…the eyes that he had desperately been attempting to avoid all evening and there admitted a little fact to himself and only himself.

He was drawn to her.

"Anyway," Argilla said as she carefully wiped her lips with her napkin, "I'm glad that you're here tonight Serph. It means a lot to me." she said with a sense of seriousness, her hand touching his arm in a reassuring tug.

Serph smiled at her, "Why wouldn't I be? You and I are friends."

Argilla laughed at that, "I'm glad to hear that! But what I'm really glad about is that…well, I'm happy that you're going out more instead of working long hours only to go home and sleep." she finished flatly; her face bored and unimpressed.

Her facial expression made him chuckle; it just amused him to no end how she expressed herself…

'She's such an oddball…A pretty girl with a good sense of humor.' he thought as he continued to chuckle.

It wasn't everyday that he saw one of those…

And most especially not from women from his country.

At the thought of women from his country, he shook his head and forced thoughts of his mother and marriage out of his mind.

"What I really wanted to say to you Serph…" spoke Argilla, waking the young man in front of her from his daydream.

"Is that…?" he urged, his thoughts and attention on Argilla once more as he saw how heavily she breathed…and how her face and eyes fell, gracing the table's mosaic tiles in what seemed to him as worry.

'What's wrong…?' he asked himself; genuinely curious and anxious.

"I wanted to say thank you." she spoke slowly, her voice a low whisper…and her tone having that pinch of shame.

Serph raised an eyebrow at that; why was she telling him that…? And why was she speaking this way?

"Argilla, what's wrong? Why are you thanking me for?" he asked, now letting his hand reach out to touch her hand that was on the table in a tight fist.

Argilla stiffened as she felt his gentle hand on hers…and there smiled tightly. She looked at him with the same said smile and sighed, "Ever since I started working here, you were the one who was always there for me." she spoke gently, her eyes sparkling in what Serph realized as…gratitude.

"Argilla," he breathed out, "it's not like that." he said with a shake of the head, "Anyone would've done the same thing."

This time, it was her turn to shake her head as she maneuvered her hand in his so that their palms met, and there held his hand firmly in hers, her eyes still on his, "I don't believe that. They are colleagues Serph…But you, you're more than that to me."

He didn't know why but her words made his heart race…

"You're a special friend to me Serph." she told him with a sincere smile, conveyed and affirmed through the warmth that seeped from her still sparkling eyes, "You're a friend to me Serph. You helped me out a lot…Even when I was a lot of trouble, you always found a way to help me. I know I whine a lot and…and I bug you all the time but…"

Serph knew that the old him would've probably snatched his hand back at the event of contact but for some reason, his spirit felt calm and at ease whenever he was around her. And it was for that reason that not only did his hand remain where it was…but it, in turn, caressed hers…

"You don't bug me Argilla." he told her, "A processor is supposed to give assistance to RBEs…And I already told you, I'll help you for as long as you require it."

"Serph…" she trailed off, content with what he had said.

"I'll continue to help you until you deem that you're fit to stand on your own Argilla." he told her with his eyes piercing hers, "And it's not just because you're an RBE and I'm a processor. It's because you are a good friend."

Argilla's eyes widened and there a warm sensation glazed over her, "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you Argilla." he told her with a shake of his head, "You insisted that I go out more…and pushed me to do it as well…No one had even done that before."

Argilla blinked; puzzled.

"We have a desk job Argilla. More often than not, no one really bothers about us…and much less about our personal lives. RBEs come to us when they have doubts and when they are in need of assistance…but as far as our personal lives are concerned, they are completely strangers to us and us to them." he then sighed as he paused, "No one had really paid any attention to me…Not the way you did."

Serph brought his other hand and there held Argilla's tighter and nodded, "And for that, I thank you."

Argilla was speechless…

She knew that he had been lonely and now as they found themselves alone, as she gazed into his eyes, she knew that her earlier judgment of him was an understatement.

He was lonesome…and he wanted to be with someone; desperately. She knew this because it was his eyes that shamelessly revealed the naked truth to her.

Now, at that particular space and time, he was naked to her. He had shown to her his vulnerability…

And for that, she felt nothing but honor at being the one to whom he turned for friendship…

"You'll always have me Serph. Always."

xxxx


	8. Pit of the Abyss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: ANGST, DRAMA FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 8: Pit of the Abyss **

Two months had passed by like a speeding train. Two months had passed and the two had continued to let their friendship blossom.

It had been the end of another stressful month and the beginning of another one. Argilla chuckled; there they were once more, at their favorite and frequented coffee shop.

She was excited.

She had something to tell her special friend and couldn't wait to hear his opinion about it.

It had been the weekend it had been the perfect time for a casual date.

Once they had settled onto their comfortable cushions did Serph smile at her, "So, what's this emergency that you couldn't wait to tell me about?" he asked.

Argilla's eyes widened and so did her smile until she bared her teeth, "Serph…I have a boyfriend!"

The smile that had graced his lips smiled crumbled and there he struggled to keep up his calm exterior.

"Really…?" he asked with a tight smile while the organs within his body seemed to fall apart, "S-since when?" he asked; his whole body shivering slightly, his lips shaking.

Argilla, oblivious to the state that her companion had been at, giggled and leaned forward slightly, "Not long…"

Serph said nothing and continued to hold his tight smile, all the while giving it his all not to cringe.

"Who's the lucky guy…?" he asked her calmly, his voice cracking slightly…that was apparently not noticed by the girl before him…

"Oh! You know him! He's the guy that works for the Premium Brands at the showroom. His name is Heat O'Brien…!" she responded in a sing-song voice, dripping with sentiment that the silver-haired man found difficult to digest.

Serph frowned at what she had said. Yes, she had mentioned him to her…on numerous occasions…But never did he meet this man.

He had seen him, yes…but that was from afar.

"Yea, you never met him…But, I promise, soon I'll arrange something so that you guys could meet! It'll be great!" she squealed with glee.

It was then that she noticed the slight disappointment in Serph's face, "Serph? What's wrong? You don't like him?" she asked; nervous for his reply.

"It's not like that." he lied, "After all, what's not to like…?" he asked.

'Yea. What's not to like…?' he asked bitterly, 'Heat's tall…the same age as her, perhaps pleasing to the female eyes, the same ethnic background and a good paying job.'

"Then what's wrong?" Argilla asked, touching his arm.

Serph shrugged her off, and shook his head before speaking, "But what about…intra-office dating?"

Argilla smiled weakly at that, "Yea. I told you about that little issue, didn't I? About my dad jumping to conclusions about Heat and I? He said that it was unethical to date someone from the same company or from the same showroom."

Serph nodded; so what? Wasn't she doing that now?

"But that was before! Heat and I didn't date when we were at the showroom together…!" she told him, "We dated only after I shifted my showroom! Remember?" she asked.

Serph blinked; right. Argilla did change the showroom that she was handling. Mortimer had shifted her right after she had completed her primary and secondary training.

And so, Argilla was comfortably within her limits to continue and pursue a relationship with this Heat person…

And for some reason, that was what bothered him.

He felt himself groan as his stomach seemed to have tied itself in a knot…His eyesight seemed to blur as Argilla continued on and on about her exciting budding relationship. She had told him more often than not how adverse she had been to the idea of relationships and dating…

However, he knew and believed that it had been a mere phase in a young woman's life. After all, Argilla had just graduated from college with fresh ideals and acute principles. She had just started her career and a long goal had been set for her…From that perspective, of course the prospect of marriage, children and settling down would be offsetting and according to her terminologies, _plain creepy_.

And now, now that she had informed him that she had indeed found someone, he knew that his earlier presumption to be correct and accurate…

But for some reason, a pang of pain seemed to erode his chest at that notion.

And what was that notion…?

The thought of her belonging to someone else…

But why was that so…?

He then shook his head; he was thinking funny thoughts again!

Why would he care whoever she dated…?

'Who ever would kiss her or hold her…is none of my concern…' he told himself. But this time, he knew it to be a lie…

And this fact, this little piece of admittance, he allowed himself to indulge upon.

It was plain and simple. He didn't want her to be with Heat. And when asked as to why, he just…

'I just don't know.'

"I'm glad that you're happy Argilla." he told her, masking all the hurt that he had been feeling all those countless seconds as he continued to listen to her heartfelt stories, "So, when will I meet this guy?"

Argilla felt a wave of relief overwhelm her. And there she was, half nervous that her friend would disapprove. She knew that Heat was a good person. He had a nice and clean background, he was God-fearing, well principled, conservative but at the same time today's man and was…well, he was financially stable and had above-average appearance.

What was there not to like?

And the best thing was that…the same bloodline of their ancestors flowed through his veins as well.

'I don't have to worry about religious and cultural differences.' she told herself. Sure, Heat was having two different cultures, but he wouldn't be estranged to her culture as he had that as well. And religion was something that could be handled. Although Heat followed the same religion as Serph, Heat had been opened to the influences of his mother and thus, was comfortable and at ease at his mother's and Argilla's religion as well.

"Don't worry Serph! I'll set up some time! I hope that you'll be free by the next weekend?" she asked hopefully, leaning forward slightly expectantly.

"Erm…I don't think so Argilla. Maybe after the month end."

Serph knew that he was lying. The month would only be hectic after the first fortnight had passed. And it had only been the first week.

He just…

He just didn't deem himself to be ready to meet this "boyfriend" of hers.

He knew that it was childish and could even be said as selfish but he reasoned that this was what his heart dictated. He didn't want to see this other male…and so, he wouldn't. At least, not until he had been ready to.

And for him, the next week over would be too soon.

"But-but-but!" Argilla protested, eyes widened.

Serph shook his head and cut her off, "This month's first sets are really pouring in. And with some of the other RBEs on leave, the workload and targets would be skyrocketing. Especially for us." he told her, the "us" pertaining to the processors.

Argilla frowned and whined, "Oooohhhh…And I was looking forward to letting you guys meet!"

Serph smiled warily at her, "Don't worry. Next month, I'll be able to see this guy of yours."

Argilla smiled at that, "You better!"

xxxx

He never did.

Another month had passed.

That so-called month end had never come to pass…and it would seem that neither noticed. On one hand, the woman had been too pre-occupied with her targets and performance to recall such a promise…while the other male had simply blocked that memory from the most inner folds of his mind.

Once more, the two were within Serph's car, having settled for the fact that they both deemed their friendship and their conversations to be too private for the public eye. Hence, the two preferred to have their rendezvous points in places that they thought their officemates and colleagues didn't go to.

"I saw Harley last weekend…"

Serph blinked as he looked at Argilla's saddened and disappointed face. Why did she wear such a face?

They had talked and conversed about Harley too many a time and he had gathered right from day one that she had been fond of the older man.

And if that theory had held water, why did it suddenly change…?

"Argilla?" he asked, concerned, worry looming over his countenance like a wraith, "What happened? Did you and Harley have a fight…?"

Argilla turned to face her silver-haired confidante and immediately shook her head, "A fight…?" she repeated, "No."

"Then what is it…?" he asked gently, urging her on.

"He kissed me."

Serph froze.

What?

"What…?" he asked.

He couldn't be right in what he thought he had heard. Right…?

'I mean…It's impossible. Harley Waddarah isn't that sort of guy. He just…He just isn't…!' he screamed within.

However, as he gazed deeply into the eyes of his friend, he knew that she spoke no farce. She gazed at him desperately, pleading with him so that he may believe her…

"What happened…?" he asked slowly, leaning towards her seated form slightly, his eyes boring into hers.

Argilla sighed as she gazed at the floor instead, and spoke gently, "It had been last weekend. I told you before right…? That he and I go out for the evening…you know, for a cup of coffee and a little chat, right…?"

He nodded but said nothing.

Yes; she did tell him of such meetings…

"Go on." he told her, giving her a sincere smile.

"He told me that he missed me and all that…" she told him sadly, smiling every now and then, "And I told him that I felt the same. And then…I hugged him. But when I wanted to pull away…he wouldn't let go."

"And that's…when it happened." she concluded with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes.

Serph was speechless. He had a thousand profanities to shout and scream, but not one syllable left his mouth.

Argilla furrowed her eyebrows together. Serph had been the first person that she had told. Even Heat didn't know of what had transpired between herself and Harley.

"It just…well, it didn't seem that he would be that sort of person…But-!" she exclaimed, "I'm not mad at him Serph. It's just that, he told me that he did feel…something for me. That was why he did it. He wasn't trying to pull a fast one on me. Really." she told him with a smile.

Serph could feel his insides wanting to burst in fury.

'He wasn't trying to pull a fast one…?' he internally repeated, 'Yea right…That…that pervert…!' He was angry. No; that was an understatement. Argilla was an oddball and a spoiled brat…She was but a child in comparison to a seasoned man of the world such as Harley…

No.

Harley wasn't trying to pull a fast one on her. It had been worse than that in his eyes.

'He took advantage of her.' Serph thought, clenching his hands into fists, trying his best not to shout and yell in frustration.

"He said that he just couldn't help himself. You know?" she asked, her eyes once more digging into his, praying that he believed her. "He said that he didn't know how it happened either. But he just felt…funny whenever I was around him."

"Argilla." Serph spoke firmly, his eyes steely and cold, "I know that I don't have any right to…to tell you whom you should and shouldn't see…But please, please," he begged, now holding both of her hands in his, "please stay away from Harley."

Argilla was confused. It was just a kiss. It was intense; yes. It was a shock for her; yes. But it wasn't such an apocalyptic scenario wherein she shouldn't see her ex-trainer any longer.

"But why…?"

The sound of Argilla's ever soft and innocent query, in that ignorant tone made the young man sigh.

When will the girl ever grow up…?

Didn't she know that there were bad and evil people in the world…? People who would take advantage of others for their gain…? People who would sooner sell their own mothers if the prices were right…?

"Argilla, I know that it's not my position to say anything on the matter…But, as a friend, if you ever considered me as a friend, you'd listen to what I have to say."

Argilla raised an eyebrow; she was as confused and perplexed as ever. What could be so bad about Harley…?

She said nothing and nodded, waiting for Serph to continue.

"Harley shouldn't have said those things to you Argilla." he told her, clutching her hands into his tightly, "Harley is already married."

Argilla's heart suddenly stopped and she gasped.

"W-what…?" she stammered with widened eyes.

Serph nodded, "He's already married. So please…Please don't see him anymore."

Seeing that the young woman before him had been stupefied with shock and blind astonishment, the silver-haired man looked at her with sympathy and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want to see you hurt…or worse."

At those last two words, Argilla's eyes flew to Serph's silver orbs.

She knew what he meant. If she continued to see Harley, he would be committing adultery…and she would be branded as the "other woman". She would ruin her name as well as her father's and his reputation. Her career would plummet should word travel around…

She then shook her head; she couldn't believe it.

'He…he didn't tell me that…'

Serph shook his head along with her as he removed his hand from her shoulder, "No. He didn't. But…It's not that he was…trying to harm you Argilla."

Argilla's eyes once more flew to Serph's, asking him to explain himself.

Serph sighed and smiled sadly. There wasn't any point in hiding it any longer.

"I…think that he does feel something for you." he explained, "But…that still doesn't justify why he did what he did."

"What…?" Argilla asked; all the more confused.

Serph continued to smile ruefully at her. She was still naïve, wasn't she?

"You're…you're an easy person to get along with Argilla. You have many attributes in you that Harley could relate to; things that you and he could share…That's why he felt what he felt. But, just because you feel what you feel doesn't mean that you should just do what you feel like doing. It's not…correct."

Argilla's eyes sparkled as she probed Serph's eyes. There was just something in the way that he said his previous statement that made the girl feel that something was going on…

And she could only wonder…

'Are you…thinking and feeling from your own personal experience Serph…?' she thought sadly.

"Do you understand what I just asked of you Argilla?" asked the aforementioned man, rousing the pink-haired girl from her thoughts.

This time, she concentrated.

She nodded in concurrence, "I understand."

Yes. There were things in life that one shouldn't just do just because he or she felt like it. Often, people must control their urges in order to live in harmony with others.

What Harley had done was something that was inconceivable.

He had a wife and a family to attend to. Even if he had indeed felt something for the pink-haired woman, didn't mean that he should act upon it.

Love and affection, although they were thought to be absolute and eternal, did also adhere to norms, rules and upon the law of the land.

There were correct and wrong forms of love and affection…

And Serph knew that what Harley felt was incorrect.

Argilla stared at the silver-haired man before her with sympathetic eyes. There he was, staring at the dashboard with a hardened expression. His jaw was locked and his lips were pursed backwards…

He was angry wasn't he?

Argilla blinked; why was it that Serph was more upset about it than she was…?

She stared from his face and took closer notice upon his silver orbs and there she admitted her mistake. Her facial expression gave way from being confused to being understanding.

No; he wasn't angry…

He looked…

'Hurt…' she thought, letting the word echo endlessly within her mind.

But why…?

"Serph…?" she asked softly, putting a petite hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong? Are you angry with me?"

Serph smiled bitterly and closed his eyes momentarily before turning around to face her and address her presented query.

"I'm not angry." he told her with a smile.

Argilla frowned. He was trying to make her believe that lie again wasn't he? In all of the months that they had been friends she had been able to understand him far better than people and supposed friends who had known him for years.

Yes; he had admitted this to her in more than one occasion.

And in fact, he had commended her for being the only person in his life to be able to read him the way she did.

He had told her several times how amazed he had been that she seemed to know him better than he knew himself…

And at that point in time and space, Argilla didn't appreciate the fact that he was hiding from her. She knew that he had been acting peculiar for the last few months and she had taken a small note of that. However, never did she receive the powerful and undeniable compulsion to confront him about it.

It wasn't that she didn't want to…!

Of course she did.

He was a friend after all! What friend wouldn't want to know what ailed his or her companion…? And that was the case with the two of them.

Sure they were close to one another but it had been life's situations that kept the girl from confronting the young man about his concerns. They hardly had time for one another as their work kept getting on their way. And whenever they would meet, all thoughts of problems would dissipate as the urge for quick yet substantial conversations would come into play.

And then before either of them would realize it, time had already gone by and again they were within the same rat race they called work.

But now it was different.

She was here with him. They were alone and away from prying eyes. The air was thick and heavy with emotions that she could no longer ignore.

She had an idea of what his problem might be but never did she address it…

However, tonight seemed to be the perfect chance.

"Serph…You were speaking from your experience, weren't you?" she suddenly asked; breaking the thick air within.

Serph's eyes widened in realization of what she meant but said nothing. He smiled within; she was doing it again. Again, she was working her magic on him…How she did it, he still had to know.

She had been the only person in his life who had been able to read him as easily as an open book. She had been the only one who had been able to predict his behavior and explain why did the things he did and said the things he said…

And that moment was no different.

She knew…

Didn't she…?

"What do you mean…?" he asked; still feigning his ignorance.

Argilla wrinkled her nose before crossing her arms in disapproval, "What you said back there; you were talking about yourself weren't you…?" she asked softly, now having their eyes hold one another's gazes.

Serph's breath got caught up in his throat as he again felt himself being probed. He knew not to say…His mouth hung agape, his eyes searching hers; asking her one question.

How.

How did she know…?

"When you told me that there were different forms of love…And how one cannot simply act upon what he wanted." she told him firmly, her eyes filled with confidence and certainty in her words, "You were speaking of yourself, weren't you…?"

He couldn't bear to continue to gaze into her eyes. For if he did, he was afraid that his thus far carefully concealed secret would be revealed…

Serph tore his gaze from her and attended on his car's steering-wheel instead.

"Weren't you…?" she asked once more; having received no response from him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Yea…I was."

Argilla smiled weakly and put a hand on his, "There…That wasn't so bad. Right?"

Again, Serph said nothing but mumbled under his breath.

Argilla's smile slowly vanished as she once more saw his peculiar behavior, "You're…you're in love with someone…? There's a girl in your life…?" she asked with mild humor and happiness.

Aa…! Finally her odd mentor and friend was waking up into the world!

Her smile broadened as their eyes met once more. She was right. The answer was there within his silver pools although he continued not to speak.

Serph's heart began to race faster and faster as the seconds continued to tick painfully by. Did she finally divulge his secret…? Did she know of whom she spoke of…? The identity of this mysterious woman…?

He swallowed the lump that had formed within his throat nervously…waiting for the next sentence to leave from her lips…

He wasn't a coward. He wanted to tell her of what he felt…

However…

'It's not that simple…'

Thousands of thoughts rushed to his head. What would she think should she find out…? Would she be happy…? Or disgusted…? Or disappointed…? And what would such a revelation bring as a repercussion and consequence to their solidifying friendship…? Would they break apart…?

'Most likely…' he thought with a heavy sense of nervous and hopeless dread.

"You love her but you haven't told her, have you?" Argilla asked, again her pink orbs being the epitome of the word sadness.

'If you only knew…' Serph thought to himself poignantly.

He shook his head as an answer to her question.

Argilla nodded and pressed onward, "You didn't tell her because you didn't want to involve yourself in a relationship with her because…you feel that it's not right for you to do so, isn't it?"

Serph chuckled bitterly and nodded again, his eyes on the floor mat now, not daring in the least to even take a glimpse of Argilla' eyes. No; he was embarrassed as it was already.

"Why Serph…? Why is it so wrong for you to be with this girl…?" she asked sadly.

Serph sighed but said nothing.

"Wait a second." Argilla spoke wistfully, touching her chin as if in deep thought, "Hm…it _is_ a girl we're talking about here, right…?"

"Shaddap!" laughed Serph.

Argilla joined him in his merrymaking and laughed as well, "Finally! You're laughing again! You were so serious it's enough to make me puke all over your car…! Hahahah!"

"Thanks." he told her with a small smile, "I needed the laugh."

Argilla giggled, "Heheh…Anytime."

A moment later, the laughter had gently come to a halt and again, silence reigned the vehicle. Argilla noticed this and decided to counteract the seemingly seeping disease, and chirped cheerfully, "But that doesn't excuse you from spilling the beans!" she warned mischievously, grinning like an elf.

Serph leaned backwards, towards the windows of the car as he read her naughty facial expression, "Erm…what?"

Argilla's eyes narrowed to naughty slits and her lips' smile broadened so that her pearly white teeth may be revealed, "Who is she Bear?"

"Who is who…?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"The girl. Who is she? And how come you never mentioned her to me?!" she asked, no longer wearing her fox-like grin but now the biggest childish pout that she could muster.

Serph's heart almost melted at the sight of her as he continued to chuckle; she was just too darned cute whenever she would do that…

He didn't know why exactly he found that cute, but he just did. 'That look just suits her; suits her personality…' he thought as he continued to appraise her childish behavior.

"Tell, tell!! Spill, spill!" she chanted over and over, hoping that her nagging spirit would prevail and have Serph's seemingly impregnable wall of secrecy slowly crumble and collapse.

Again, her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

Argilla could've sworn that a vein from her temple had burst as she felt patience completely be drained from her.

"Just tell me Serph!!" she shrieked, banging her tiny fists on the car's seat; tired of the truth or dare game, "Just tell me who she is! I'm not going to tell! Or don't you trust me…?"

There. She told him. That was her last bluffing card. If he didn't take the bait then…

Then, she wouldn't know how to persuade him.

'Well, there is another way…' she thought evilly.

'Cry and cry until he gives up and tells. Hehehehe…'

Serph stared at the woman before him. He had heard every word that was spoken from her lips and saw each and every little move that she had made…

But he understood neither her words nor her actions.

To him, he simply watched…_her_.

He imagined her in an endless and timeless suspended animation wherein he could watch and marvel at her beauty for all eternity…

"Serph…"

Though he was nearly frozen in his silent admiration for his pink-haired beauty, the soft calling of his name from her pink luscious lips woke him from his reverie.

"Argilla…" he trailed off, now entranced by her deeply gazing eyes.

What was he supposed to do now…?

"Please…tell me…" she whispered.

Serph sighed. A part of him screamed at him to defend himself and tell her that it was none of her business and push her away. But there was another part of him that realized that these feelings, the emotions that he had been harboring for the last few months would no longer allow themselves to be held back…

'There's…no other way.'

There was no other way but forward.

He had to tell her.

He had to tell her now.

'If I don't…'

If he didn't, he feared that…he would just go insane!

"Argilla…" he said again, now reaching for her hand.

Argilla noticed his gesture and reached out as well; a confused expression once more playing on her angelic face, "What's wrong Bear…? Whatever it is, you can tell me." she assured him kindly.

Serph's insides seemed to have tied itself in a tight knot as she uttered her words. How easy it had been for her to say.

But then again, he had also reached the end of the line.

Her eyes were pleading with his now. She was reaching out to him…Asking him not to divulge his secret and weakness…

No.

That was not what she asked for. He knew it; he saw and read it within her eyes.

She wanted to be a part of his life. She wasn't asking for the next piece of gossip or had the desire to know his weakness. No; she wanted his trust. She wanted to be a part of him…

And knowing that, made him smile.

"It's you…" he admitted slowly.

xxxx


	9. Scorched

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: ANGST, DRAMA, FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 9: Scorched **

Serph expected everything from her; he had expected for her to slap him…to punch him, to scream at him or to just simply leave him…

But she had defeated all of his expectations as she did the only thing that he didn't expect her to do.

She held his hand in hers.

With a small smile and kind understanding eyes, Argilla softly encircled Serph's hand in hers and spoke just as softly, "There…That wasn't so bad. Right…?"

Serph's nodded and cast his eyes away from her, ashamed.

This had been a first for him.

Sure, he had felt attraction towards other women and had come to appreciate beauty…but never did he let his feelings get this attached…and out of control. Before he had met Argilla, his priorities had been his job and his denial of his soon-to-arrive arranged marriage.

But no longer.

Now, he had succumbed to this strange and foreign feeling that had found its way within his system and invaded it.

Now, there was no more denying anything.

And from the voice of his companion, he couldn't help but ask whether or not she knew and expected of his confession or not.

"You…you knew huh…?" he asked, still hanging his head low, defeated.

Argilla, continuing to hold his hand and her own small smile, shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes, "No…You're wrong. I didn't."

She wasn't angry with him; nor was she disappointed and upset.

No.

As she had pointed out to him earlier and countless of times before that, their friendship meant everything to her. She knew and accepted the fact that it wasn't Serph's fault should his feelings for her had evolved into something deeper.

No.

She believed that each and every person was free to think and feel the way they deemed. How would anyone control their feelings anyway…?

Sure, adhering to religion, laws and culture was one thing. People shape and redefine their behavior so that they may fit society's criteria for the labels of "model citizen" or "normal" or "accepted".

But up to what extent can behavior be curbed…?

And that wasn't the real question…

Behaviors _can be_ and _are_ artificial. People act the way they do to fit in and blend with the crowd. Hence, most human interaction in public is curbed and in the extreme, is orchestrated.

At times, laws, religion and culture prohibited the growth and progression of certain feelings, desires and urges…

Emotions are thus tailored and shaped…

Hence, the real question was revealed.

Up to what extent can feelings and emotions be wrought…?

'They just…can't…' she thought sadly as she felt a painful prick within her chest. She felt overwhelming sadness now as Serph's silver eyes hung upon her gaze…desperately. He had been hanging onto his religion and culture too much that he had most probably had done everything to mask, deny, change and eliminate his growing feelings for her…without success.

As she imagined what it had been like for Serph to hold his feelings, she couldn't help but feel sad and deprived.

That was why she wasn't angry with him.

That was why she would still continue to be his friend. She wouldn't abandon him or think that their relationship had turned sour and strange enough so that she may leave him.

No; if she did that, then she had no right to claim that she had ever been once his friend.

Not ever.

"I didn't." she said again, whispering, still smiling at him, "I had suspected that you had someone. But I know better than to ask you. I had hoped that you would tell me sooner…but you didn't. I still wouldn't really have asked except that…tonight I just felt that I just had to ask. I knew that I might be treading upon your sense of privacy but I just had to ask…"

"Why…?"

Argilla bit her lip, "Because I also knew that whoever this woman was…she was hurting you."

Serph cast his face down.

She did…know him better.

And because of that, he was falling in love with her all over again.

"Argilla I…"

"Don't Serph. Don't tell me that you're sorry. Don't tell me that you didn't mean for any of these things to happen…or that you wish you could turn back time. It isn't your fault." she explained.

Serph's looked at her and blinked.

Argilla's cheeks then began to flush pink as he continued to gaze at her. Shaking her head, she continued the more "rational" explanation of Serph's sudden affection for her rather than just the emotional parts of it.

"What you feel…is perfectly normal. You…you spend a lot of your time with me. And me being the only female in your inner circle, it's most probable that…"

Serph shook his head.

Argilla may be perceptive and may be capable of reading him, but there were times that she read _too_ deeply. At that moment, there she was once more, rambling on and on about technicalities and hiding the real explanation within the pages of her collegiate psychological technical jargon and mumbo-jumbo.

And what was more…was that, this time, she was _wrong_.

"Argilla."

The woman, who had now been rambling about the roots of behavioral psychology, suddenly froze.

This time, it had been him who had held her petite hand in his and spoke firmly, "I love you…as a person, first; as a human being. And it doesn't have anything to do with you being the only woman in my life right now. Other women just don't…compare to you. I love you because you are the only one who understands me the most…You know exactly how I feel and…you accept me for who I am."

Argilla was speechless; she couldn't speak. What was she to say now…?

Serph shook his head as he closed his eyes before opening them once more, staring deeply into the woman's pink orbs, "I…I love you."

"And I'm not asking for you to return that." he finished for her, "I just…I just…"

Argilla smiled weakly at him as he found it hard within himself to suddenly articulate himself before her.

And so, she decided to aid him.

"You just feel the need to release what you feel Serph; nothing more. Because you as well as I know that if you didn't…you'll explode and go crazy. Right…?"

Serph laughed at that, "Yea. You're right." At that point, he suddenly bolted upright and started to spew out his words, "But…but it's not that…I erm…eh…What I mean is… I ah…"

Argilla giggled; well it looked like that nothing had to change after all.

"It's okay Serph. We'll still be friends. Just like the way we were this morning! Nothing has to change…! I promise…!" she beamed.

"Yea. You're right." he affirmed, smiling weakly.

'Nothing has to change…?' he thought to himself.

That was a lie.

She knew it as well. But for the sake of maintaining their friendship, she dared not say it. No; and it wasn't because she was going to avoid him or run away. No; it was because she wanted to protect their friendship and act as if nothing had happened.

And at least, for that purpose, he appreciated her gesture.

xxxx

Argilla lay on her bed comfortably, making sure that she buried her face within her soft pillows. It had been a tiring day and an even tiring evening…

In more ways than one.

She groaned as the thought of the previous hour flooded within her mind. Serph had confessed his hidden feelings for her. And what did she do? Nothing.

And why should she do anything differently…?

Suddenly as she saw a flash of silver rush through her mind, her body tensed and her heart skipped a beat.

She knew of what she had promised to Serph; that nothing in their friendship would change…However, she also admitted that that wasn't completely truthful. There were bound to be changes in their behaviors…

Argilla groaned and turned around so that she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, "But that doesn't mean I'll just leave him…He's my friend after all. That's all that matters."

She then shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, "Besides, it's just like being sick. For a few days you might feel a little bad and under the weather…but then plenty of rest and chicken soup will fix you right up! And Serph is no different…One day, he'll just wake up and laugh to himself…telling himself how silly it had all been to think that he had ever been in love with me. Hehehe…"

That was the way the girl had viewed the notion of love. Sure, she believed in the philosophy of everlasting love…however, she believed it in as much as she believed in God.

Just because that she believed in God did not mean that she would believe each and every Tom, Dick and Harry dressed in robes who called themselves as the Second Coming of Jesus Christ…!

And the same went through for the idea of love.

Love was something she always imagined and fantasized about…But it was never something that she could ever believe to be real…even if it _were_.

xxxx

"He told you huh…?"

Argilla nodded slowly.

It had been a special day. It had been another month that they had been together. It had been a quarter of a year now since they had ventured upon a relationship and Argilla was content…

That was why he had asked her for a special dinner. That was why she accepted. And now, they found themselves within an Italian restaurant.

Heat leaned back on his chair and spent a few moments in his thoughts before responding.

"And what did you say?" he asked slowly, his eyes intent on hers.

Argilla's gaze rose to meet his and blinked, "What is there to say? I can't just turn him away. He's practically my best friend Heat." she ended with a smile.

"Nothing has to change." she said offhandedly, "Besides, he isn't the lovesick romantic Casanova type of guy anyway."

Heat raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Argilla sweat-dropped as she read skepticism and doubt within her boyfriend's countenance, "Reaaaallllyyyy Heat." she drawled, "The guy's practically married to his job."

Still having his eyebrow raised, the redhead crossed his arms and retorted, "Just like when you said that he was so much of a workaholic that it was unthinkable for him to fall for a girl."

Argilla's confidence plummeted at that statement.

He was right.

Despite that realization, the girl shut her eyes and her mind, refusing to hear any more. 'Serph's not like that. He told me about his feelings…and that's all there is to it. No more.' she internally reasoned, dismissing any further thought on the matter.

"Annyyyway," Argilla drawled, "we didn't come here to talk about Serph all night Heat."

At that, the redhead scratched the back of his head and gave the girl in front of him a sheepish smile, "I guess not."

"But one last thing though Argilla." Heat began, making sure to point out his thoughts before she started onto another topic.

"Yes Heat? What is it?" she asked, leaning slightly forward.

"Just make sure he knows where he stands with you. Alright?" Heat told her sternly.

Argilla blinked and leaned backwards before waving her hand dismissively, giggling a bit, "Sure, sure Heat. You don't even have to worry about that…"

xxxx

Argilla grabbed the phone and started to dial the number when she stopped midway. She blinked and looked at the number she had begun to dial…

It was Serph's number.

She didn't use to hesitate dialing his number whenever she had a doubt in her bank's policies…but now…

'Maybe I should just ask Yuni for clarification…' she thought as she bit her lower lip.

She froze however, as the sound of her own voice resounded in her head and she recalled her own previous dialogue.

"_Nothing has to change…" _

Right. Nothing had to change; nothing had to change between her and Serph. She then felt disappointed at herself. If that were true, then, why didn't she want to call him now? Why was she hesitating…? Why was she even having this internal debate?!

She sighed and shook her head. She had given her word that nothing between them had to change; the least thing she could do was honor that.

She nodded, "Right."

"Besides, there isn't a part of this that is personal anyway. This is purely about business." she spoke to herself sternly, steadfastly.

With renewed confidence, she dialed his number without hesitation and waited…

"_Hello?" _

"Serph…!" she chirped cheerfully, "Good morning."

"_Good morning Argilla. What can I do for you?"_ he asked politely.

Argilla blinked; 'Too politely…' she thought suspiciously.

"Erm, account check please." she spoke.

"_Alright. Give me the account number please." _

"It's 001-78932-12." she breathed out, half caring on what her processor would say about the status of the account number that she had just given and is more intent on his tone of voice instead…

"_Customer's name is…Montgomery…?"_ asked the processor.

"Right. And…?" Argilla frowned; something seemed to have changed in Serph's voice. She couldn't quite place it…but somehow, in one way or another, something had changed.

Sure, he was still exuberant in aiding her and was still polite…However, it would just seem to her that the whole thing seemed…artificial.

"_Regular salary transfer, no liability…no nothing. It's clean. Propose the case."_ Serph told her, rousing the girl's thoughts from her daydream.

"Ah, alright. Thank you…" she trailed off, half hoping that Serph would take her hint and ask if anything was the matter…

"_Alright. Bye." _

The phone went dead even before she could speak. Now she was certain that her silver-haired friend had acted aloof about her. She frowned at that.

'Nah…It's just that the month-end had begun. There's a lot of pressure from their end.' she told herself.

'That seems plausible…Or it can be that he's avoiding you like the plague.' another part of her chimed in.

Again, she frowned.

It didn't matter what it was she thought. She would get the answer from Serph; in one way or another. She would strangle it out of him if she had to.

xxxx

The conversation had just ended and although he knew that the previous dialogue had been purely business, he couldn't help but feel the sting of embarrassment. It had been less than seventy-two hours since his confession to her and again, humiliation flooded his mind.

'My god. Just what have I said to her…?' he asked himself in shame.

He knew better than to actually reveal his secret. Unfortunately, she had caught him in his weakest state. That night had come with many issues that before he knew it, he had been spilling his guts out.

He sighed, massaging his temples and closed his eyes as he recalled the evening…

All the issues about Heat, Harley and the pressures of month-end had culminated into one very powerful and emotive moment for him that he could no longer hold himself back. She had been correct when she had stated that he had merely needed to release whatever pent-up frustrations and feelings that he had…

And in the end, his feelings had bypassed all of his inhibitions and internal restraints…

He told her what he felt.

And to his small amount of glee, it would seem that she had a premonition about such an event.

He didn't make a mistake though; she did know him…inside and out.

'Argilla…'

Truth be told that he would love nothing more than to speak more with her…like the way he used to do even after she had clarified her doubt. Before, they would goof about on the phone and joke around. But not now.

'And most probably not ever again.' he thought as he sighed.

"Oi. What's wrong with you?"

That was Yuni's voice from the next desk over.

Serph's eyes bolted, "Nothing. What is it?"

Yuni rolled his eyes, "I was asking you for the stapler."

"Right." the silver-haired man shakily reached for the aforementioned stapler and tossed it over.

'Right.' he repeated inwardly; he really should get back to work…

xxxx

Argilla looked at the calendar that lay on her desk before her. It was the weekend. She would ask Serph out. She knew that it was the month-end but she didn't care.

'Bear has been working there all week for more than twelve hours a day!! Surely that can't be good for him! He needs a timeout!' she steadfastly rationalized her sudden feeling of exuberance towards the prospect of liaising with her silver-haired admirer.

'Admirer…?!' she internally screamed.

'No, no…Friend…! F-R-I-E-N-D…!' she internally screeched.

Well, regardless, she would see him that evening. By hook or by crook.

She then grinned as she thought up the perfect excuse.

'The team needs more files right…? Well, then, he'd want these files. Hehehe…' she laughed within.

xxxx

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, stretching his muscles a bit as he felt the all too familiar tug of fatigue beginning to take hold of his body. He had been in that bloody office for over ten hours…

He sighed; it had just been him in that processing room. Yuni and their other colleagues had already left for the night while he remained.

Mortimer had specifically asked of him to remain and finish as much work as he could. And knowing himself and his predilection for the compulsion for the completion of his tasks, he found it impossible to refuse.

And so, it was just him and Mortimer who was in his office, monitoring the team's progress in the achievement of its target.

'Thirty million Macca by the end of the month…' he thought sleepily.

'Just a bit more and the team will reach it…Lesseee…' he drawled within, 'First set sent…Twenty-nine point six…and booked…?'

At that, he groaned, 'Booked is…Twenty-six million.'

'We still have a ways to go.' he thought as he stifled a yawn.

"Ne, ne…! Where do you want me to dump this crap boss…?" a cheerful and energetic female voice erupted within the room next to his.

'Argilla…?' he thought as he whipped around, looking at the doorway, 'She's here…?'

Without his consent, his heart leapt. However, as he realized his behavior did he once more scold himself.

He froze as he heard Mortimer's distinctive laugh. He chuckled at that. There was only one person who laughed like a hyena crossed with a boar. And that was their one and only team leader.

He then shook his head.

There was only one reason why Argilla was there. It was to deliver the files. What she talked with Mortimer about was none of his business.

He shrugged his shoulders as he heard more laughter and giggles.

He frowned as he found his curiosity mounting.

'None of my business…' he kept repeating to himself…

But, if that was so, then what was he doing standing outside Mortimer's office?

'Damn…' he cursed himself.

He turned around and took one step forward when he stopped when he heard the voices within the office.

"What perfume are you wearing?"

Serph raised an eyebrow; that was definitely Mortimer.

'Why would he want to know…?' he asked internally, frowning a bit.

"Erm why…?" a female voice responded; skepticism laced in her words.

Serph smiled a bit at that; Argilla wasn't exactly the woman who took compliments as they came…

She was usually cautious whenever people would give her such comments.

'Too cautious…' Serph thought.

"It's a damn good one…!" Mortimer responded as he chuckled.

Serph raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Erm…okay…Don't worry boss. I'll get you one so that you can wear it too!" chirped the girl which made Serph smile; wait, was she being sarcastic?

He shook his head and started to walk away once more when Mortimer's voice stopped him.

"Serph!" he bellowed from his office.

Serph immediately turned around and walked up to the door and knocked. He poked his head in and there met Argilla's pink eyes before his stare shifted over to Mortimer's black eyes, "Yes Mortimer."

"Take a look at Argilla's files and make sure they leave for the morning shift or you can toss it back at her face if there're discrepancies…!" he said jovially, laughing.

"Hey! That's mean!" Argilla pouted.

Serph chuckled and there looked at her, "Come. Let see those first and second sets."

She nodded and turned to Mortimer, "Later boss…!" she said cheerfully before leaving the room as she followed Serph.

Serph stopped as he reached his desk and there turned to face Argilla. He smiled at her, "How are you?" he asked politely, his lips set upon that tight smile that she knew full well as a façade.

She smiled back, "I'm fine. And yourself?"

He addressed her with a curt nod and responded, "As well as can be expected."

Right.

Argilla was disappointed; he sounded…robotic.

"Here are your files Serph. Three first sets and five second sets." she breathed out, still smiling.

Serph nodded and took the heavy envelops from her, "Alright. I'll just check them and make sure they leave in the morning shift."

Argilla bit her lip as she watched Serph turn away from her, his eyes glued onto the files that he had taken out from the envelops.

She knew that he had a lot on his mind and still had a lot of work to do…However, the month would not end for another three days. They still had time…!

'Rushing like this is crazy…!' she internally screamed; he shouldn't be there working…

"Oi! Guys, I'm turning in! See you guys tomorrow…!"

Both Argilla and Serph turned to see Mortimer wave at them as he turned and left.

"Goodnight boss!!" Argilla called on after him.

Soon, it was just her and Serph.

She looked around and noted the surroundings. Nothing had changed since she had left the office. She turned her attention back to Serph as she noted the deafening silence that had surrounded them.

"So…up to how long are you going to be here…?" she asked slowly, cautiously, as if she were treading upon thin ice.

Without looking up from the files that he was scrutinizing, Serph answered her flatly, "As long as I have to."

Argilla was getting irked.

His reply was something that was asking for a response from her side; a _negative_ response.

"Let's go out." she said suddenly, shutting all the voices in her head that commanded to strangle her workaholic of a friend.

Argilla's vein popped out from her temple as she realized that her words had fallen over deaf ears.

"Serph, let's go out. Now." she said once more; her voice, this time, being commanding.

At that, Serph looked at her with a perplexed expression, "Pardon…?"

Argilla growled and grabbed onto the fabric of his polo shirt's sleeve, "I want to go! Out! Now!"

Serph, still wearing his confused look, stood and blinked, "You want me to escort you downstairs…? Alright."

"Ack!" Argilla exclaimed, thinking that she had gone half-mad, "Are you being an idiot again?!"

Serph shook his head, "Come again…? What exactly is it that you want…?"

Without waiting for his response, Argilla closed all the envelops and tugged at the male in front of her, "I want to go out with you. Right now…!" she whined.

At the sight of her desperate and eager facial expression and as he listened to her whiny and needy voice, the façade of cold indifference that he had been wearing thus far had finally crumbled and subsided, becoming his comfortable and honest self with her once more.

"Now? As in right now?" he asked, wanting to affirm what it had been that she had asked of him.

"Yesssss…!" she hissed, leaning towards him, "Right now!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Boss is already gone…! And the month wouldn't even end until three more days! You have plenty of time to check these files…!"

"Argilla…" he breathed out.

Argilla knew that he was going to spit out another of his lame excuses and so, she again interrupted him, "Yuni and the others are here to aid you, you know!? And the bank isn't going to close down just because you decided to take the night off…! And which, might I remind you, is _your_ right!"

Serph sighed; she was right. Perhaps he could use a bit of fresh air…and a change of scenery…

He smiled a bit though as he looked at her; gladdened at her demonstration of genuine concern for him.

"Alright." he responded, conceding, "Where shall we go?"

Argilla smiled back at him; finally things between them were getting better.

"Anywhere but here."

xxxx

The two had gone out for dinner and were headed back home…Well, in Argilla's case, he was taking her back to the parking lot at the bank where she had left her car when they had decided to leave together.

Serph's car slowly rolled onto a stop as they reached the aforementioned parking lot and there again, the two were surrounded with silence.

"Serph?" and again, it had been her who had broken the thin veil of solitude.

"Yes?"

"I had a good time tonight." she whispered.

Serph, who had thus far been looking through the glass of his windshield, turned to his companion and flashed his endearing smile, "I had a good time too. Thank you for that…"

Argilla giggled, "Anytime. Besides, you really needed it…"

"Aha…!" he chuckled.

"Besides," Argilla grinned, "I knew you'd be here…and I needed an excuse to see you."

Serph shook his head as he continued to laugh, "So you used the month-end pressure to accomplish your objective." he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I guess you can say that…Besides…" she trailed off, now fiddling with her fingers as she cast her head downwards.

Serph tilted his head to the side, "Besides what?"

She sighed and looked at him once more, "I really missed you."

The gentle smile that had graced the silver-haired man's lips slowly began to fade as he heard her words and felt the heavy tension and anxiety imbedded within the aforementioned words and sighed, "I…I missed you too."

"Yea right!" the female suddenly chirped, taking a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn from her previous demeanor that would've caught any other man off guard…! But not him; never him.

"Huh…" he breathed out, closing his eyes as he shook his head, "You…you think in that way…?" he asked slowly, whispering the last word.

Argilla crossed her arms and huffed defiantly, "Think nothing! Boy I _know_ it!"

She knew that he was taking it way too seriously but she was there in order to give him relief from stress; not induce it further by reminding them of their emotional conundrum…

'I'm just teasing…' she thought as she stole a peek at him.

"Argilla I…" he started to say but stopped as he peered deeply into her eyes; reading them.

Argilla blinked, "Serph…What is it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Well, have a good evening. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said, turning to his side; away from her questioning stare.

Argilla nodded; he was sending her away. She wasn't daft; she could feel the apprehension rise within the cabin of the car. And she could feel the thick air and the heavy pressure of the emotions that seemed to pour out of them both…

And it would seem that neither he nor she can tolerate it.

"R-right…" she stammered as she turned on her right side and reached for the door's handle, feeling a prick of mixed pain and disappointment.

She had opened the door and began to push out when his voice stopped her.

"Argilla…!"

Turning her head back to face him, she gave him yet another perplexed glance, "Hm? What is it Serph…? Something I can do for you?"

Totally lost within her sparkling pink pools and letting his emotions be his guide, the silver-haired man leaned towards her slightly and spoke in a deep and low voice, "Can I…can I hold your hand…?"

Argilla blinked; she had heard him clearly alright. But she was…astonished.

A part of her wanted to laugh at the man in front of her as she reckoned such a request to be unbelievably…unbelievably…

'Unbelievably lame…' she thought.

But at the same time, as she looked and peered into his silver eyes that were filled with need and so much desperation, she couldn't help but concede to his strange yet endearing request and slowly extended her hand in order to meet his outstretched one.

Serph's lips slowly tugged upwards as he felt her hand in his. His eyes then traveled downwards and he looked at their intertwined hands, before whispering once more, "Thank you…"

She didn't know what she was making him feel at that moment. He knew how ridiculous he must've sounded in her ears…But he could only pray that she understood why he asked for what he had asked for.

At that point, as their skin touched did he feel the affinity between them. He knew that it was a simple act, but to him…it meant the world.

Argilla smiled in return, feeling her heart sink and warm up as she saw the unadulterated gratefulness and appreciation in his eyes…

But that wasn't all.

She smiled because she saw happiness within them.

'It's not lame…Not at all…' she thought as she realized the very essence of his request.

It may have been an insignificant thing for her. Hands that touched were common…and not even worth mentioning about. But it was different for them. It was different for _him_.

It was astonishing for her to learn how such a trivial gesture as the touch of her hand could incite such powerful feelings of pleasure and happiness within the man…But as she thought more of his background and his culture, the more it made sense…

And once more, as she felt Serph's hand tighten its hold on her hand did she repeat her thoughts, 'It's not lame…Not at all…'

xxxx


	10. Breached

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 10: Breached **

And that was the way it had continued for the both of them…

He would ask for her hand and she would not deny him…

She would never deny him of that.

And for a time, neither complained; neither was deprived…and both were content.

The day that he had began to hold her hand seemed to fade in his mind as a time that was ancient.

With him holding her hand, it now seemed natural to him that he never really considered doing without it.

And he wondered, as he had always wondered, how she felt about their condition. While it was true that she had never complained, a thought of doubt would always find itself crossing his mind.

Serph looked at himself at the mirror and widened his eyes briefly as he thought he had seen a glimpse of Argilla's reflection.

He then shook his head.

It had been merely a day since he had last seen her, and the feeling of missing her had already begun to seep into his body. Without further thought, he proceeded to where his phone lay and dialed her number.

xxxx

Argilla raised an eyebrow as she saw the number from her phone's tiny screen.

"Serph…?" she breathed in doubt.

It was the weekend and he had never once called during the weekend.

In their work schedule, being six days a week, she knew that he needed that one day weekend as a time for rest and his time to spend with his family. She had known that about him from the very moment that they had met.

And she also knew that it was in that time that he would never entertain any and every phone call.

And for now, for him to suddenly deviate from his pattern of behavior and start calling her…

Well, it was definitely something that Argilla would call as a _phenomenon_.

"Serph?" she asked as she answered his call.

Argilla raised an eyebrow as he refused to answer and once more called his name.

"_Hi…"_ Serph finally responded; his voice low yet sweet-sounding.

Argilla smiled, "What's up? Anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"_Wrong?"_ he asked back; surprised, _"Why would you say that?" _

Argilla giggled as she heard and felt his evident confusion, "We both know that you never call during the weekend and we both know that you would never pick up any phone call from anybody either! Even if it _is_ from me!" she said as she continued to softly laugh.

Serph couldn't help but release a heartfelt chuckle at that.

So she knew that too eh…?

"_Was I that obvious…?"_ he asked slowly, his tone of voice curling upwards towards the last words.

"Hahaha…Don't really know. But to me, yea, you are…" she chirped cheerfully.

Serph closed his eyes as he continued to wear his smile and continued, _"Well…I suppose you're right." _

"Soooo…" she drawled, "What can I do you for?" she asked curiously; cutting to the chase.

At that moment, Serph's smile began to fade and there he opened his eyes, fixating his gaze upon an empty space within his room and released what seemed to him and her as a labored breath, _"I miss you…"_ he breathed out.

Argilla raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He called and went through all the melodrama so that he may tell her that he missed her…?

"You miss me…?" she repeated, "That's it?" she asked, wanting to make certain the fact that lain too bare in front of her to behold.

"_Yea."_ he once more breathed out, _"That's it. I just…missed you. I missed you a lot that I…"_

Argilla's heart began to beat faster as his words began to materialize within her mind as she imagined and anticipated the next words that would follow…

'Don't Serph…Don't…Don't…' she internally prayed and chanted over and over…

No. She didn't want to hear it.

Ever.

A part of her already knew what he would say and although she initially agreed that letting him pour out his feelings on her would be good for him and his emotional health, she began to feel the seed of doubt be sown within her being as the days went by.

As the time they had spent together had gone and more seemed to be at the horizon, she knew that his feelings for her had only become stronger, intensifying…

And because of that, she knew that she was beginning to cheat him.

'I…I feel nothing for you…' she thought painfully…

"_I miss you so much…So much that I can't stand it." _

Argilla's heart stopped beating for but a moment as his statements flowed from his lips and reached her heart, consequently, pouring, along with it, poison within her bloodstream.

'Oh Serph…'

"_Haha. Lame, I know."_ he chuckled painfully from the other line.

Argilla smiled poignantly but said nothing.

"_Well, that's it, really. I just wanted to hear your voice…Anyway,"_ he paused before continuing, _"I have to go. Take care. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Argilla opened her mouth to respond but didn't make it in time as he closed the line prematurely.

She sighed, "Serph…"

xxxx

It had been another week since that peculiar phone call. It had been a week since they had last seen each other.

She smiled cheerfully as the awkward feeling of having a lovesick puppy at her heels seeped from her body, replaced instead, with the gleeful anticipation of once more seeing a friend. She pressed the files she was carrying to her chest tightly as she walked within the halls of their branch office.

The smile that she wore widened and reached her ears as she laid eyes on the man that she had been wanting to see all night…and all week.

"Serph!" she exclaimed, consequently, startling the aforementioned man from his seat as he whipped around to face her.

"Argilla. You almost gave me a heart attack." he said with widened eyes before they calmed down.

Argilla grinned and stepped closer to him to which the young man leaned back, putting distance between them.

'Erm…isn't this a bit too close…?!' he internally shouted at himself, as his conscience screamed for him to do something as his personal space and moral core values were being invaded and overrun.

Gaining the desired distance that she wanted, or rather, the lack thereof and the desired response from her geeky yet dear friend, Argilla leaned towards him and grinned even naughtier and spoke calmly, "Almost…? Well then, next time, I'll make sure I do it right, ne?"

Serph gulped and laughed nervously.

There was just something in the way she had just stated her words that gave him the creeps.

Well, he supposed that he really shouldn't be surprised at her antics and its overall effects on him as she was…

'An oddball.'

"So, those are your First Sets?" he asked as he cleared his throat, nodding and pointing to the big bundle that she held in her arms.

Suddenly remembering a very important reason for her impromptu visit to their branch office at such late hours after closing time, Argilla blinked and looked at her files and nodded back at Serph, "Yea. Sorry for the delay. It's not like I'm holding the files…It's just that…"

Serph smiled as he saw her step back and fidget within herself, "No, not at all. I know you'll not hold the files."

Argilla blushed as she heard his comments.

Argilla sweat-dropped; somehow, for some reason, Serph seemed to give her more credit than she deserved…

"Anyway," she said as she dropped the heavy bundle upon Serph's arms, "I'll be at the pantry. I want a cup of coffee. You take care of these, okay?"

Serph could only stare at her as she hastily left the Processor's room and delved within the pantry's confines.

He smiled though.

He didn't think that he would be able to see her that evening…

His silver eyes began to dilate as his mind began to piece together the visage that so quickly entered and left his sight…

'That's a new outfit.' he thought with a nod as he recalled her simple white polo shirt and her grey skirt. A smile slowly crept upon his features and lips, 'She…She looks…pretty.'

He shook his head suddenly; what the heck was he thinking?!

There he was with his mind roaming here and there and finally transgressing what he had been taught to be decent thoughts…!

He felt rotten all of a sudden as he thought about it.

'A pervert…She would probably think that…' he thought pathetically.

'Of course not!' another side of him suddenly piped in. 'You're not doing anything wrong! Your thoughts are perfectly natural! You're a man aren't you?!' his other self roared.

Again, Serph shook his head, 'I think I'm beginning to sound like her…'

With his thoughts once more focused on her, on Argilla, rather than her choice of apparel, he unconsciously put the files onto his desk before standing up and leaving the room to follow his pink-haired beauty to the pantry…

xxxx

Argilla sipped her cup silently as her mind raced as he debated within herself on what to do about her intensifying conundrum about herself and Serph.

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

"Have you your cup of coffee yet?" a voice asked from behind her, startling her lightly.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" she growled, nearly dropping the teaspoon and cup, startled. Making a face, she turned around to meet Serph's grinning face.

She frowned, "What's so funny?!" she asked as she set the teaspoon and her cup upon the counter, her hands now on her hips.

"Nothing. Just an eye for an eye." Serph responded slyly.

Argilla grumbled out a reply but said nothing nonetheless.

"So, how's business at the showroom?" Serph asked casually, as he strode over to where she was as he prepared himself a cup of tea.

Argilla raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "You're the one with the reports! Why the heck are you asking me!?"

Serph chuckled as he stirred his tea, "I was just making conversation."

She was a tad bit too sensitive, wasn't she…?

"Well, then, I think you had better come up with better opening lines!" she barked roughly as she crossed her arms.

Having disposed of the teaspoon, he turned to her and sipped his tea, "Okay, if you don't like that, then…erm, what's going on with you these days? How's your health? Family?" he asked cheerfully, totally forgetting that his friend had again flared her oh-so foul mood that she was well known for.

If Argilla thought that there was no way in which Serph could be any lamer, well, she now knew that she was mistaken.

"Ack! Serph…! That's not the sort of questions that you should be asking!"

Serph tilted his head to the side in confusion. Had he offended her in some way? Well, if he had, he had better set the matters straight immediately seeing as it was not his intention!

"You've been one of my closest friends and still you don't know how to open a simple conversation with me!" she screeched as she glared at him.

Serph made a face.

She had really had to redefine the words "simple conversation".

"Sheesh!" she screeched, "You should know by now that my health and family are fine unless I say otherwise! And I haven't said anything to you of the contrary to that assumption, have I?! An assumption that you should have had in the first place!!"

Truth be told that Serph did not understand a word that she had spoken but with all things being equal, he was fixated on her all the same; fixated on her lips, more specifically.

He watched with great awe and blind astonishment as to how her full lips moved as she spoke her words with conviction and dare he say it, with brimstone.

Delving even deeper into his thoughts, his eyes widened and dilated even still as he pondered the intensity and passion that she endured just to put her trains of thought into words and expressions…

Serph's silver eyes pondered and wondered even still at the beauty that thrived before him…He marveled silently at her lusciously inviting lips that for a second or two, he had let his fantasies of her run wild…ignoring the shouting protocols that he had been taught as a child.

At that point, he would dare think to himself that indeed, in that evening, in the way that her apparel had embraced her slim and voluptuous figure, how her skin glowed, of how her pink hair glistened and shone…and how her full lips seemed to seduce him so…that she indeed, looked…

'Quite…sexy…'

Argilla suddenly stopped as she looked at the man in front of her. Her blood boiled as she realized that Serph had completely checked himself out of this reality and was basking in his own.

'Ack…! What's the point?! He's an idiot! He wouldn't understand the reasons for my outbursts!' she screamed at herself.

"Oi! Anyone home?!" she asked as she looked at him straight in the eyes, poking him lightly on the shoulder with her finger.

Serph suddenly broke from his trance as he felt her finger touch his shoulder, "Um, what were you saying?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "I was just saying that you shouldn't ask me stupid and meaningless questions such as 'How's your health?'!" she exclaimed.

"You should cut the pleasantries and dive straight into action!" she said as her eyes flared up.

Serph scratched his head, "Erm…right. Such as…?" he trailed off.

"I don't know!" she said, "Probably such things as…How's your sex life going? Things like that!"

Serph literally shrunk on his spot as he heard the oh-so forbidden "S" word.

Seeing the overwhelming embarrassment on his face made the pink-haired woman giggle. She just loved seeing that reaction on his face.

"Hahaha…Oh Serph! This is the Twenty-First century! You have to lighten up a little! People have sex day in and day out! Everywhere! Anywhere! And how ever they want!"

Serph could've sworn that his head was going to explode as he heard her say such…vulgar terms and topics.

Sex wasn't supposed to be discussed! Least not with a woman! No matter how close they were!

"Erm, I hardly think that this is…appropriate…" he told her as he looked here and there, avoiding her prodding and probing eyes.

Argilla couldn't help but giggle as she saw his reaction.

He was so cute, wasn't he?

'What-with his face as red as a tomato, his eyes looking here and there and him fidgeting like a little boy desperate to go potty…? Hahaha…Yea, pretty cute.'

She then shook her head, "I'm sorry Serph." she said with an endearing smile, "I didn't mean it. I know you're the conservative dude…I shouldn't have imposed…"

Serph smiled at her lightly, "Thanks for considering me."

Her lighthearted smile then blossomed into a beaming one as she stepped towards him, holding out her hand for him to take and spoke, "Always Serph."

Serph chuckled and there took her hand and gave her a firm handshake.

Argilla began to pull back her hand when she felt his grip on her limb suddenly tighten and become firm. Her pink pools suddenly flew to his silver orbs, asking for an explanation…

She let out a calm breath as their eyes met and there held one another's gazes, an explanation, no longer needed…

Without words, the girl moved one step closer to her dear friend and there closed the gap between them as she embraced him.

She smiled a bit as she felt the man against her sigh softly, his warm breath tickling the side of her neck as his arms continued to hold her willing body prisoner in his firm yet emotion-filled embrace.

Argilla closed her eyes and sighed back but opened her pink orbs once more as she heard him whisper against her hold.

"Thank you Argilla."

"For what?" she asked; totally confused.

"For giving me my birthday gift early…" he said softly as he chuckled.

She then smiled and embraced him even tighter, basking in his masculine scent of pure sandalwood…

Ah yes. She had had a conversation regarding his birthday gift some many moons ago…

While she had offered that she would get him something, he had adamantly refused to receive anything from her…

With one exception.

"It's not a bother Serph." she spoke, "I know how stressed you've been lately; with the team target, Mortimer, and your other personal issues…So, I figured, that I visit you and…well, just come and see if there was any way that I can help."

Serph felt his heart leap as he heard her caring and generous words and there smiled all the more, "Again, thanks for considering me."

"Anytime."

Relaxing within his arms, as the world began to dissolve and melt around them, the pink-haired woman once more closed her eyes and there rested the side of her face upon the young man's shoulders…

She couldn't be in a better world, she reckoned…

And soon as quick butterfly kisses treaded upon the milky smooth skin of the side of her neck, the woman felt not an ounce of malice or surprise. And as if being pulled by the invisible hands of the gods, the woman felt nothing but ease and complacence as she was pushed lightly away from her male counterpart, their eyes, now hazy with desire, need, and emotion, now meeting. Neither spoke nor moved to the contrary as their bodies did the speaking, understanding, communicating and then closed all their distances and there shared their most arduous and fervent kiss…

Voices from beyond their worlds, universes seemed to scream, roar and howl all at the same time, commanding them to cease their seemingly vile act of traitorous transgression.

However, no matter how persevering and full of steadfastness these voices were, its efforts were only reflected and mirrored by their overwhelming and overpowering sensations of desire, want…and love.

xxxx


	11. Choices of Responsibility

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: DRAMA, FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 11: Choices of Responsibility**

Almost a month had now passed since that event. To Argilla, it seemed like it had happened only yesterday. She bit her lip.

Ever since then, she hadn't spoken to Serph.

Well, nothing personal, that is. After all, being her assigned processor, it was impossible for Argilla to proceed with her everyday normal routine without speaking to Serph.

She sighed.

Every time that she would enter her office at the showroom, she just remembered her kiss with him…

She then shook her head. She told no one of that. She didn't tell Heat either. And she hadn't really much time to ponder over it seeing that her job had been demanding. But seeing that the month-end was about to end, she supposed that she could spare a moment or two to reflect upon the events of that month that seemed to her as a speeding bullet train.

She frowned slightly; she knew that Serph didn't mean to kiss her…

He was just lonely.

And it just happened that she had been the only girl who had noticed him and…the only person who actually gave him the advice to…love himself.

She sighed.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was…

Why did she allow him to kiss her…?

Why did she kiss him back…?

What did she feel about him…?

As colleagues? As friends…?

Or maybe more…

'That's…that's crazy…!' she screamed internally, 'I…I love Heat…!'

'Do you?' another side of her suddenly surfaced and asked.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't an answer.

xxxx

She looked at her watch, carrying the large envelop within her other arm as she leaned on the wall, waiting.

She knew that his duty time was about to end. She knew that she should've called first. But that didn't matter. If she did, he would probably just avoid the topic that she wanted to speak about.

Well, seeing now that their work had ended, she reckoned that an impromptu visit, preemptively, would be the best course of action.

Her musing was cut short as she heard footsteps coming. Her perked her ears and knew that it was him. How? She closed her eyes and shook her head. All had gone already; from the receptionist to the custodian. He had always been the one to leave the last.

She smiled a bit at that thought. If she knew anything about him for real, she knew that his work meant the world to him.

'Eh…?! If that's the case, then where do I fit in!?' she thundered crazily within, balling her hands into fists.

She froze, immediately ceasing her childish and seemingly mad self-musings as she heard the footsteps get louder.

She braced herself and within one moment, the silver-haired young man came round the corner.

Their eyes met and time stood still.

She read his eyes and saw the surprise in them.

"A-argilla…?" he asked, uncertain, "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and roughly shoved the large envelop towards his chest and arms, "Hmph! Here!"

"Uh…!" he gasped as his reflexive instinct was to hold the load that was pushed into him, "Eh? What is this?"

Again, she rolled her eyes, "What the heck does it look like?! It's work crap!" she thundered, crossing her arms dominantly.

He sweat-dropped at that.

She _could_ be scary…

xxxx

She looked at him as she drank her cup of coffee, sitting on the farthest corner of his large desk. Since she had dumped the workload on him, he had had that uncontrollable obsessive compulsion within him to check the files and ready them for the courier the next day.

"Hm…Uh oh." she heard him say.

A vein popped within her temple as she heard it. She hated it when he would say that…! Groaning a bit, she asked, "What's wrong with it now?!" she asked impatiently.

Chuckling, he turned to her with that heart-warming smile and spoke gently, "It seems that you've inputted the incorrect passport number for the local sponsor of this company."

She growled, "Extra signature, right?"

He chuckled and nodded, "You know it."

At that point, she hastily stood up and paced around the room like a madwoman, furrowing her eyebrows, "Who would've ever thought that giving car loans to people was this complicated?! I mean, can't we just take their docs, give them the car keys and leave!? Why do we have to be so…so precise and crystal clear in everything…!?" she drawled, sarcastically, angrily.

Serph's eyes meandered nowhere and fixated themselves only upon the apple of his eyes. She was still as silly and childish as ever…

He sighed, albeit happily and stood, "You know very well why."

His response earned him a glare from her as she stopped pacing altogether to show him her blazing pink orbs and her protruding temple veins.

He sweat-dropped before coughing slightly, ignoring her as he proceeded, "When things go sour with the customer, and he, heaven forbids, leaves the car and forfeits the loan, then…against litigations, should we catch him, the documents that you have taken along with the contract that he has signed in front of you would be a vital instrument towards the long and not to mention tedious-"

"Aaargghh!! I know why damn it!!" she screamed, accidentally dropping the paper cup in her hands, spilling the coffee on the white tiles.

Serph sweat-dropped. First, she said that she didn't know why their policies were such and then when he would explain it, she would scream at him for doing so and tell him that she knew.

Sheesh! Which one was it anyway?!

Can't she make up her mind?!

"Mm?" he suddenly stopped his ponderings as he heard his companion squeal, "Ack! I didn't do it! Honest!" she said, clearly feigning her innocence.

He looked at her, unimpressed before looking at the black pool just before her shoes, sighing. He supposed that he had to clean that up too…

Turning, he grabbed his tissue box and knelt down, proceeding to clean up the mess that Argilla had made.

Argilla bit her lip in guilt as she watched him. She thought for a moment or two on what she should do. She then nodded; she should help him, shouldn't she? It was her fault after all…right?

'Nonsense! I'm a girl! Girls don't make these mistakes! They're _accidents_! _Accidents_…! And he's a guy! He's _supposed_ to clean up that mess!!' her childish and selfish side proudly stated.

She made a face.

'But still, it isn't very nice…'

So, letting her conscience reign, she knelt down as well, and helped him.

"Here, let me help you…!" she began.

"No! I'm almost done."

"But I-!"

Both froze as their hands touched.

Serph's silver eyes immediately traveled upwards and saw her pink orbs, fixed on his. He blinked, blushing, "Argilla…" he breathed out.

"Serph…" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

The two, letting time and space completely freeze, unconsciously crawled nearer to the other…

"Argilla…" Serph whispered once more, letting her breath tickle his lips as she continued to near him, drew his eyes to a close and let their aching and hot lips finally connect.

Argilla felt him pull her closer as his arms encircled her within its protective embrace, forgetting all about the spilled coffee…

xxxx

The two found themselves seated at their office's meeting room, sitting right across the other; their eyes on the smooth wooden surface of the table that separated them.

"I came here…"

Serph gazed at the woman in front of him as she began to speak.

"…to…to settle this."

He felt a sting of pain on his chest, telling himself to brace himself for what was coming next. 'She probably doesn't want me around her…' he thought bitterly.

"I don't know what exactly is…going on between us." she told him sadly, "I mean…I'm so confused."

He blinked; confused…?

A part of him wanted to smile. Was she confused on what she felt towards him…? Did that mean that perhaps, a tiny part of her heart belonged to him…?

"I can't keep doing this with you." she said sadly, shaking her head.

"It isn't fair to Heat…" she told him, "And it isn't fair to _you_…" she whispered, emphasizing on the last word.

He cast his eyes downward, "I…"

She looked at him expectantly, half hoping that he would be the voice of reason; like he had always been…

"I…I suppose I really don't care if…if it isn't fair to me…at all." he told her timidly which she knew was a façade. She felt just how compelled he was. She could fell it in his words, in his aura…

"Serph…! You can't possibly…!"

He shook his head and interrupted her, "No…! For once I get to decide about me…! About my feelings…!" he told her sharply, slamming his palms on the table, silver eyes narrowing slightly as he stood up.

She was taken aback by his reaction and she held her tongue.

Serph let out a labored breath as his heart raced. There were a lot of things in him that he wanted to tell her; countless things that he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to shout, yell and at the same time, just breakdown and cry…

Being with her meant the world to him…He felt nothing but bliss just merely by being in the same room as her…To breathe same air…

But then again, as he would remember that she didn't belong to him, all the pain and acrimony, resentment would come flooding back, cascading downwards toward the core of his consciousness, towards the quintessence of his emotions and he would suddenly find himself shrinking…drying up like a prune…

'Being a nobody to her again…' he thought angrily as he gritted his teeth.

"I…want to be with you Argilla…!" he told her sharply, desperation in his voice.

Argilla's heart skipped a beat, "What are you saying?! Serph, we have talked about this…! I can't…I have Heat…!" she protested.

Serph shook his head and strode over to where she sat and knelt in front of her, "If that was true then…then why did you allow me to kiss you? Why…? Why did you return my kiss…? What are you doing here with me now?"

"S-serph…I…"

"Argilla," he began, putting his pal over her hand, "you taught me to listen to my feelings…to my heart."

He sighed.

"Well, I'm listening now. And it's telling me that I want to be with you."

"But I…"

He shook his head, "I…I don't care what you do with Heat…as long as…as long as you promise me that…you'll be with me too."

Argilla's eyes went wide at his proposal. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Serph, I don't think that…"

"Then don't think…" he told her, cutting her off, "Just feel…"

Without warning, the silver-haired man darted forward and engulfed the unsuspecting female into a fiery kiss…

Her hands balled themselves into a fist and tried to push the man from her but he caught her tiny wrists in his hands before they could even come near him and held them down as he continued to mesh their lips together.

"S-serph…"

xxxx

"You're leaving me." he deadpanned, unfazed.

Argilla bit her lip, "I…I think it's the right time to…"

He laughed cynically, "And for whom? For that lovesick processor from Muladhara?!" he spat with utter condescension.

She turned away from him, "Heat…It's not like that."

He laughed darkly and ran a shaking hand through his fiery tresses, "Just don't."

She stopped herself from speaking.

"Just don't give me any more of that crap of yours. I…"

He didn't know why he was so angry. While it was true that he felt strongly for the pink-haired female, he was confident that he would do anything for her happiness. And if that included that she left him, then, by all means, so be it.

However, although he felt the same at that moment, he was surprised to know that letting her go not only hurt him but made him swell with pain, anger…and resentment.

Resentment…?

He sharply turned away from her, seething.

Perhaps it wasn't the fact she was leaving him that was getting into his bones.

Maybe it was…

Perhaps it was _whom_ she was leaving him _for_.

'Muladharan shit.' he thought malevolently.

Argilla bit her lip and moved over to him and touched his arm, "Heat…I'm really sorry."

Heat then sighed as he felt her touch. Maybe he should forget about the "other guy". It shouldn't really matter to him for whom she had left him for. What should really matter to him was her and her happiness…

After all, when he had been her lover, that was the silent pact that he had made for her; to uphold and cherish her. To do what was important for her…

"Argilla," he spoke.

"Hm…?"

"Just…Well, good luck." he said.

She smiled at that.

"Thank you."

He watched her back as she left his flat. He let out a breath. He knew that the path she had taken was no easy one.

Relationships of those kinds…rarely ever work.

He just hoped that hers would be an exception to the rule.

xxxx


	12. Delve Into Me

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LIME, DRAMA, ANGST, SENSITIVE POLITICAL and CULTURAL ISSUES. BE WARNED.**

**Chapter 12: Delve Into Me**

Another late night had come. And again, she found herself within their branch office. She looked on blankly. There were no files in her hands that night…

She walked the silent halls with only one objective in mind.

To reach him…

She found him soon, seated upon the same chair that she had first met him…

She stood there, right behind him for what seemed like countless of hours…just simply gazing at him.

He must've been very pre-occupied with his work for he still had to perceive her presence…Her lazy pink eyes wandered from his profile to more specifically, his eyes. They were glued onto the screen and were widened, sheer concentration evident.

She smiled languidly.

She supposed that that was one of the reasons why she admired him.

At thinking of how she admired him, though, let her release an unwanted soft breath.

And that broke the silence.

"Argilla…? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes…and gently spoke, "Serph…I choose to be with you."

Serph didn't have time to react for before he could have one coherent thought, he found her lips on his…

Within moments, Serph settled onto the ecstatic feeling that had been born from with his chest and there grasped the woman in front of him firmly, pulling her down to be with him…

She groaned a bit as she felt him becoming eager in their endeavor, surpassing her zeal within moments as he kissed her fully, arduously. She felt herself relax and at ease, her heart fluttering as they danced together.

She reckoned that this really was the way that it was to feel…

To feel herself…letting go of all those conscious things about them…To let the world fade into the distance, to freeze time…

All in that moment, nothing mattered; no one mattered.

She had forgotten it all…

There was no job, no duty…no difference in religion, in culture…

There was no Heat.

It was just Serph…and her.

Argilla opened her eyes as she felt her new lover leave her lips, now settling on her neck. She looked around herself as saw that she had been seated on his lap, her legs on either side of him, his hands around her waist and back, protectively…ensuring that she wouldn't fall.

"Oh…!" she moaned unwontedly, as she found her timid friend to be more…passionate than she could've previously imagined.

She closed her eyes and held him close to her and aided him as he slipped her coat from her shoulders…letting the material grace the floor. She suddenly yelped as she felt him tug roughly at her white cotton polo shirt, widening the opening of her collar, intending to get at the sensitive flesh of her neck…

She didn't resist him.

She squealed as his teeth sank into her skin, his lips suckling the torn flesh…tasting the sweet intoxicating fluid that was her blood.

At that, drunken from the pleasure that she never knew she could feel from any man, her eyes, half-lidded and foggy, let themselves stare at the ceiling, letting the lights blind her; blind her senses and her perception…

Her heart skipped a beat as Serph suddenly stood, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, making her legs encircle his hips and waist.

"W-what are you doing…?" she asked, nervous.

"Shh…Nothing…" he answered, his voice low and husky.

He gently lay her on the floor, nestling himself slowly in between her parted legs as he kissed her zealously still.

His hands meandered all over her body, intent on touching her skin…His fingers, the fingers that he never realized to be nimble and eager, lighted threaded over the material of her clothing, popping all the buttons from her polo shirt, kneading her breasts upon pure instinct.

He knew very well the limits that were set between man and woman.

Although he would admit that he had thus far never had any relationship or experience with women, he felt neither scared nor apprehensive. It was as if he had always known what exactly it was that he was supposed to do; when to touch, where…how…

His body was communicating with hers and she reciprocated.

They were resonating…

Body against body…

Skin on skin…

Flesh for flesh…

He had never before felt such heat…such passion heighten within him…

Never.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this…

It was against his culture…

Against what he had been taught as a child to be right and just.

But what surprised him was that he simply…didn't care.

He was lost in an endless sea of sensation and emotion with nothing but pure instinct and primordial need guiding him…

His hands left her soft mounds and there meandered downwards, now letting the very edge of his fingertips touch the skin of her bare legs…

He didn't realize on how far his hands had gotten to up until he felt her hands stopping his. His lips, that had by now reached her breasts, left its current undertaking and he opened his eyes so that they may meet hers.

She looked at him with eyes just as murky as his and said his name.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What is it…?"

Her simple words that followed shattered his illusion…

"I think we should stop…"

…It shattered up to the point that he suddenly found himself as Serph the processor once more and not as Serph, her lover.

Without hesitation or any more words, he instantly got off of her and held out his hand for her to take. She didn't refuse his offer…

He turned from her direction as she straightened herself as well as her clothing. He cursed himself as he did so as well, straitening out all the wrinkles in his clothes and his messy hair.

Just what in the hell was he doing…? He was but a moment away from taking full advantage of her…!

He should've known better than to have acted as if he were full of…lust.

"You're not lustful Serph."

He stiffened as he heard that.

He must've spoken out loud.

"You're just…a man." she told him sincerely.

Turning to her, he said nothing and this emboldened the female to proceed, "You may follow your faith and your religion with outmost belief…but you're still just human. You're just like everyone else…Don't ever think that you could be except from sin…" she told him with a hint of a sad face.

His face fell as he watched her turn from him. She felt bad, didn't she?

He took another step towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She moved not and he spoke, "I'm sorry…I know that it's just human but…I do follow our code of conduct seriously Argilla."

"Then in that case, I'm the one who should be sorry." she retorted, "I didn't mean to tarnish your spotless record." she spat.

He sighed; what was she talking about?

"Argilla," he began, "why are you saying that you should be sorry…? I wanted it as much as you did. I was the one who…did all those things." he said with shame. "I should be the one apologizing to you…"

Argilla turned to face him, "Serph…" she breathed out with a weak smile.

Serph returned her languid smile and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips where he pecked it gently. With his eyes never leaving hers, he set her hand down once more but never letting it go, "I'm sorry again Argilla. It won't happen again."

She smiled at him.

Although she respected his way, there was a part of her that felt a bit offended. She, as a woman, felt offended. There was a gnawing thought in her mind that perhaps…the reason why he was very keen on preserving their modesty was because…

'He just doesn't find me good enough.'

"Come on Argilla. I'll take you home."

She blinked.

She hadn't even noticed that he had already begun and finished preparing retiring for the night. Without another thought, she took his offered hand and nodded.

She shook her head.

One night of being with him already posed problems…

She wondered, would it continue throughout as well…?

xxxx

A few months had already passed since the two had embarked on a perilous journey that they called their relationship. Both had been happy as they felt the other to complete in themselves what they knew they lacked…

Serph had provided the maturity and the rational mind to the careless girl while Argilla provided the voice of appreciating life and reminding him of what it was to be a child.

The two complemented the other and for that moment, within those days that turned into weeks that turned into months, the two only felt happiness…

A happiness that they both prayed and wished never to cease…

Once more, they found themselves at the mall, just casually taking a stroll.

'A stroll? More like a rush of maddening shopping as if the world was going to end tomorrow…' Serph thought with a sour face as he watched his lover pick out more clothes off the rack and try them on.

There he was, a few feet from her, letting her concentrate on what seemed to her as a life and death decision to make.

He rolled his eyes at that.

He sighed but suddenly stiffened as he realized that he began to loosen his grip on her shopping bag.

He then made a face.

Correction.

One of her shopping bags.

Recovering from his waning grip, he looked to see that thus far, she had already purchased numerous clothing materials, ranging from tops, to skirts, to dresses, shoes, sandals, boots and accessories and had had him carry all of them.

He sighed as his gaze now caught sight of her once more, as she squealed like a little girl as she found a dress that she liked.

Again he made a face.

'_Like_ a little girl…? She _is_ a little girl…' he thought to himself.

There, he continued to watch her and chuckled as he saw that she had accidentally dropped one of the dresses that she was scrutinizing. He chuckled all the more as he looked at the embarrassed facial expression that she was wearing and all the more chuckled still as she tried her best to calm herself and simply slip past that rack, not bothering to pick up what she had dropped.

He supposed that he had better clean up after her, no?

And he proceeded to do just that.

A few minutes later, as they found themselves out of that shop, and unfortunately for him, another shopping bag for him to carry, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he looked at her, "You know, you should really be more careful."

She turned to him with a perplexed facial expression, "Eh? What does that mean?"

"I mean…" he began, drawling a bit, "…What I mean is that you shouldn't be so much in a hurry when picking something from the rack. You drop things and make a mess…!" he scolded her.

Argilla frowned and there gave him a most quaint pout, "Ohhh! That's not true! It was an accident!" she protested, "Besides, how many times did you see me doing that in the first place?! Probably once!" she claimed defiantly.

Bored and unimpressed, Serph drawled, "Oh yea? Try at least five times per shop."

Argilla opened her mouth to protest but suddenly froze as she realized that he was indeed correct.

She growled and turned away.

So he was right!

So what!?

It wasn't her fault!

She was a girl…!

And that was an accident! How many times did she have to explain it to him!?

But then again, being the air-headed dork that she knew Serph to be, she supposed that he had been having too much of a premature mental state to comprehend her _delicate_…and most _feminine_ predisposition…

And so, there was only one thing to tell him in order to settle the argument.

She turned to him and grinned, "Besides, what do I care? You're there to pick them up and put them back, right?" she asked with a wink.

Serph felt blood rush to his face as she looked at him in such a fashion. He was both embarrassed and tongue-tied.

And why wouldn't he be?

She was correct in all accounts.

The two had continued to wander over to the mall, unbeknownst to one another, feeling nothing but apprehension.

Argilla resisted the strong urge that she had suddenly felt creep up her spine as she felt numerous pairs of eyes peering over at her; more specifically at her and her companion.

She frowned ever so slightly.

It wasn't a wonder why.

People from Muladhara had always been hailed as very traditional and as such, were rarely ever seen with people of different countries; most especially never from the opposite sex. Kids and teenagers were understandable; after all, this country, this country of Lokapala had not been their home. Boundaries between locals of that place and the expatriates and their children had always had lines in between them drawn.

Though they, the expatriates, were different in countries of birth, they were all that they had. Locals were people that they rarely socialized with seeing that their faith had been too strict to bypass and exposure was minimal.

Expatriate children studied in a different place than the local children. Their facilities and hospitals had also been different…

And so, expatriates of different countries pooled together…

She frowned again.

But she and Serph were neither kids nor teenagers.

They were adults…

And as such, society could only suspect and speculate the nature of their relationship…

And the backdrop was…?

She gritted her teeth underneath, 'Affairs like these…are frowned upon.'

And that was the naked truth.

Her family and her countrymen would look down upon her. She was dating someone from Muladhara? Why? Couldn't she find anyone else? Did she have to sink so low in the food chain that she had to settle for…for that sort of people? Or perhaps, she was a whore…?

A twinge of pain poked her heart in the last question.

That was another sad and painful fact about her countrymen.

The country of Lokapala was young and virginal. The land had been rich and bountiful in its natural resources that had been untapped by the civilized world for centuries. Expatriates like her father and others from Muladhara and Manipura had all been pioneers that had built this great nation that she and Serph enjoyed and loved today.

Because of the seemingly endless job opportunities, people from all over the world had jumped upon the proverbial bandwagon and had left for Lokapala, in search of a better life.

That was where the distinction lay bare.

Both skilled and unskilled workers came to the country. Both legal and illegal migrants searched for employment. Both dignified and undignified vocation was sought.

Another poke of pain stung her heart.

Every country that came to Lokapala had been a victim of a kind of negative stereotype; in one way or another. It had been a shame that women from her country had been brandished as either domestic helpers…or prostitutes.

Although that was a negative stereotype, it wasn't a fact.

Many women from Svathisthana held high positions and enjoyed quality life…just like the way Argilla did. However, that alone wasn't enough to escape society's cruel scrutiny.

That was the reason, she supposed, why her father had been very strict with her. He had brought her up with nothing but the highest and sternest of ideals. She didn't understand it then, when she had been a child, at why distinctions had been made between different genders, different nationalities…different religions and faiths…

But now, she understood.

The world wasn't pretty; and it preyed upon the naïve and weak-minded. And sadly, most of the victims of human rights violations in Lokapala had greatly been women from her country.

She hissed internally, 'That's what they get from doing nothing but undignified and embarrassing line of work! They have no pride and…and…' she thought angrily, bitterly, powerlessly.

Racism.

Discrimination.

Sexism…

These were all common in Lokapala.

She had been lucky though. Her father and his position, his job, had been able to shield her from such evils of the world…

But now, as she walked with Serph, beside him…she felt naked. She felt eyes boring into her body, speculating, suspecting…

Probably thinking that she was another whore; a parasite…a gold digger.

She clenched her hands into fists.

She stole a glance at Serph; she wondered. Did he feel what she felt? Did he understand…? Did he see those countless of orbs and eyes gazing at them condescendingly…? Mockingly…?

Serph looked everywhere and nowhere, never letting his silver eyes' gaze land anywhere for more than a split second. The reason being that he knew he was being evaluated by the people around them.

Many of the aforesaid people were from his country. Parents and children looked at him and Argilla intently, without words being said.

He scoffed internally at that.

He and Argilla only had to pass for but a second before those nosy people would start their mindless babble and chatter.

He could feel his insides beginning to turn, ever so slightly as their predicament became more apparent to him.

He had never noticed it before.

Argilla and he had always gone out and had dinners in numerous restaurants…

But no sense of malice had always been felt.

But no longer.

Now, it was different.

Before, the pair would stroll at the malls with outmost bold impudence, not caring for what the world thought of them and of what they thought he and Argilla did together…

However, now, all that had change.

And what had brought about such a change…?

Their _relationship_…

He smiled bitterly.

Before, they had all the confidence to go everywhere they deemed and have as much fun as they saw fit, uncaring on how society brandished their friendship since there was nothing to hide…! Before, they couldn't care any less if their deep bond had been frowned upon because they both knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of…! The people around them could accuse them of having a sexual relationship to which they would just both laugh as there really was nothing going on between them…!

But now…that wasn't the case.

They weren't just friends.

They weren't just colleagues out for a casual stroll.

They weren't just comrades sharing a harmless cup of coffee.

They were something more…

They were lovers.

And that…

That was something that he knew was taboo.

He frowned again.

Difference in culture and nationality wasn't even the half of it.

Argilla had a different code of faith.

That was where the great divide lay.

That was the reason why he felt such malevolent stares. That was why he felt nothing but condescension…That was why he felt…shame.

He sighed.

That was the bottom line. That was what he felt. People around him stared at him as if to tell him that he dared shame their culture and faith as he lay with a woman of low caliber…

At that point, he felt himself shrinking…and the world towering dominantly above him…

xxxx

A/N: It is not my intention to offend anyone with the sensitive material within. Please note that this fic has been written in accordance to the personal experiences of my dear friend, who lives in such an environment.


	13. It's Never Enough

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: DRAMA, FLUFF, WAFF, SENSITIVE CULTURAL ISSUES; BE WARNED.**

**Chapter 13: It's Never Enough**

The ride towards their branch office had been a silent one. Argilla lay comfortably within Serph's car, not uttering a word with her eyes closed.

She had told him that she had been exhausted and would take nap until they had arrived. But that was false.

She was wide awake.

She wasn't sleepy.

Not by a long shot.

Her mind was still as sharp as wakefulness refused to leave her. The events of the evening had yet to depart from her memories…

Issues between her culture and her lover's still plagued her mind.

And as her imagination ran away with her, the small seed of fear began to sow itself within her skin.

Had they really made the right decision? Had being together, been the correct choice? Was falling in love with Serph really the right course of action…?

She asked the question out loud within her mind, half hoping that the rational part of her would offer an optimistic and buoyant response. Her hopes were crushed as she heard not a peep in her mind.

Her mind was silent.

It had nothing to say.

Her stomach lurched at that as she began to feel disgusted with herself as she imagined what her countrymen, her family…and most importantly, what her father would tell her should her relationship with Serph be revealed…

"_Why him…?" _

"_For god's sake, why him Argilla…?!" _

"_Don't you feel dirty…?! How can you let his filthy hands touch you…?!" _

"_Haven't I taught you anything…!?"_

"_Don't you know that he'll just use you…?! And then, when he's through with you, he'll just drop you like an old and used rag…!" _

"_Oh god, don't tell me that you've slept with him as well…!" _

"_How many other men are there?!" _

She gasped as she felt a hand touch her.

"Hey. You okay…?"

She bolted upright with lightning speed and shot her eyes open. Her frightened pink pools met Serph's silver eyes and there she calmed herself down. She had had a small nightmare, she reckoned.

She blinked as she read the worried expression on his face.

She immediately managed a weak smile, "I'm fine…I just…"

Serph looked at her intently, noting the small beads of sweat that formed upon her temples. She didn't speak and she attempted to hide it from him, but he knew that something bothered her.

He leaned towards her and took her hands in his, "Argilla, whatever it is, you can tell me."

The sound of his gentle, kind and loving words roused the girl from her nightmarish state and she gazed into his silvery pools, once more, getting lost within them.

The two stared at the other, with nothing being said.

And as the time passed, Argilla could feel her heart beginning to sign once more. There, within his eyes, she saw the strength and the love that she knew she would not find in any other man…

Within his silvery pools did she see herself…and her happiness…

There was no malice…

No cruelty…

No deceit…

There was only love in his eyes…

And what was more, there was only loyalty in them.

At that point, she parted her lips, with them slightly trembling, as she choked out her words, "Serph…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell me…" she hinted, her eyes half lidded with need and desperation.

He knew what it was that she wanted to hear. No; he supposed that that was an incorrect and inaccurate sentence.

She wanted to _know_ it.

He smiled a bit, his eyes peering into hers, intent on exorcising the demon that that was fear in her eyes and in her soul and whispered, "Mein…tumse pyaar karta hoon…I love you…"

Her heart sang in contentment as she let the pleasing and heartfelt words leave his lips and enter her ears.

Her soul felt at ease at that moment as she realized that none of the opinions of others, none of the stereotypes that she had thought of mattered…

No; none of that mattered now.

For tonight, there was just her and Serph.

Her and the man that she loved.

"Thank you Serph."

Serph smiled at her in return, happy and gladdened that the unrest and turmoil that he had seen in her eyes totally vanish…

Yes; he hadn't been blind to her hidden anguish. She tried so hard to be strong…and he respected her for that. But at that moment when she had asked him to tell her what he had just told her, he knew that she had been but a child seeking to hold her mother's hand as she wandered along a dark pathway, as blind as a bat…as lost as a damned soul in Purgatory.

He knew exactly why she needed to hear his words…

He knew because he felt the exact same way.

"I love you too Serph…I love you…"

His heart sang along with hers at that point.

No one mattered now.

Not his religion, not his family, not his culture…not his work…

Nothing.

No one.

All that mattered was that he was going to do everything to be with this woman…

Everything.

xxxx

Argilla had been in a good mood that day. She had completed her work early and had figured that she would coax her significant other to accompany her for a leisure night out into town.

It had been a few quick months for both him and her.

And neither she nor he, noticed. To them, it felt as though they had just started their relationship…

And she reckoned, that is the way it should always be…

'Yea…Pretend it's always your first day. That way, redundancy doesn't set it!' she piped in mentally, jovially.

Her growing smile was exacerbated further as she thought of her silver-haired lover and her planned night out. Quickly and without hesitation, she dialed his number.

She was quite aware that it was the weekend, but still she supposed that there was no harm in giving him a ring.

She tucked a stray lock of fuchsia behind her quaint ear as she continued to wait for him to answer her phone call.

And waited.

And waited still.

After half a minute had passed did she finally relinquish her call and stared at the small hand-held device in her hand with a small frown.

She then proceeded to shrug her shoulders.

He'd call back.

She was sure of it.

xxxx

He never did.

She shifted the gear of her car roughly as she scowled.

That was how it had been with them. And she just didn't understand why.

Once, twice, she could forgive.

But when it had happened more than that, then, that she just didn't understand and refused to accept.

'God…!' she thought exasperatedly, 'How hard is it to fucking pick up the phone and tell me that he's busy…!?' she internally screeched.

She understood that he had family commitments, most especially in the weekends. After all, she had them too. But that didn't entail that she had absolutely no time for her personal things and agendas as well. Just because that she was spending the day with her parents and siblings didn't mean that she would be totally incapable of picking up a simple phone call.

She frowned at that.

Even if she had been unable to speak, she had no qualms on responding to the call and telling the person on the other line that he or she could call at a later time.

It was just common sense to her.

It was just something she deemed as common logic…and basic courtesy.

She gritted her teeth as she thought more about Serph at that point.

She wasn't accusing him of being ill mannered or anything of the sort…nor was she mentally implying that his parents had deprived him in such manners, however, she did feel a sting of pain, hurt and a dash of insult as she realized that perhaps, the reason why he refused to respond to her calls was that he deemed it not to be important.

She grinded her teeth together at such a condescending thought.

And it wasn't just that either.

At times, she would call him in the evening or at night, just trying to see if he was alright. And whenever he wouldn't pick up, she would find herself worried. She bit her lip. She reckoned that she wasn't being a clingy mother to him, and she reckoned that she wasn't asking for much…

To her, if he could just say the words "I can't talk right now" or phrases such as "I'm okay. Don't worry about me", then she wouldn't even be half as upset about this whole phone call issue at all…!

But that wasn't the case.

The fact of the matter was, she was upset.

She was insulted.

And she was worried.

'Oh maaannn…' she whined, 'I mean, it's just natural to worry…! For God's sake! If my friend wouldn't talk to me in two days, without even one text message or a single phone call, then…of course I'd be worried…!'

'What if…what if he had an accident…!? Slipped in his bathtub and broke his hip…?! What if he had food poisoning…!? What if he hit his head on his desk…!? Can't he understand that…!?' she internally screeched.

'Maybe he can't.' another voice joined in her wrathful crescendo.

'And why wouldn't he…?!' she spat back.

'Honey, that's because he has a different culture…! Maybe they don't worry about these sorts of things like the way our family and culture does…!' the voice retorted logically.

She could say nothing at that.

Perhaps it was so…

Again, she knew that she was treading upon thin ice. Culture and religion had nothing to do with her little issue with Serph…She would do well to leave it at that. But as she listened to the voice, and as she let her mind and imagination meander did she find herself doubting herself.

Argilla suddenly shook her head silly as she laughed, "Huh…? Just what the heck am I thinking…?" she asked herself.

Putting her palm just above her closed eyes, she continued to laugh. She supposed she had been making too big ado over nothing at all…!

She was sure that Serph had his reasons for being unreachable.

Right…?

xxxx

She stopped speaking as she saw the man before her tilt his head to the side. Apparently, he failed to grasp even the smallest sense in her statement.

She made a face at that.

'It was a joke…! A jjoookkkeee!' she internally whined.

"Hehehe…" she laughed nervously, "Don't you get it?"

He blinked, "Erm, is that a Svathisthanan joke?"

She sighed, "No it's not."

Argilla then held his hand in hers, "It's okay. I know that you're not adept at things like this. Haha, anyway…"

"Hey! That's not true…! I can understand what you're trying to say…!" he defended, a bit of hurt evident in his pale silver eyes.

She looked into his eyes and saw that it was false but nonetheless she supposed that she should give him an A for effort…!

She smiled weakly at him though. She could feel a small rift in between them and he was trying to bridge it. And for that, she was grateful.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't appreciate some of the smaller things in life like the way she did…It was just that since he had come from a different background, jokes and whatnot was something that would take him some time to get used to…

Of course, in the verses of philosophy, work and religion, Serph was up to the mark…but those serious topics weren't the only pillars in a relationship.

In the affairs of the heart, she reckoned, one should have skills that transgressed the most rudimentary abilities.

In other words…

'He's cute. Check.'

'He's hard-working. Check.'

'He's faithful. Check…!'

'He's intelligent. Check!'

'He's got a good sense of humor…'

Dead silence.

'He understands me…'

The last one hit her on her head like a rock propelled from a catapult. Sure, he understood her basic feelings…but she also knew that he failed to understand things that were more…elusive and ambiguous.

Jokes may be a small portion of that, but it was portion of it nonetheless.

She can't help but act and behave as predisposed to her by her culture and religion…and it was these small things that she knew he failed to comprehend.

They had differences in how they sometimes viewed things on the bases of culture. They had differences in how they behaved and their train of thought; their thought patterns and trails of logic.

She had had a more individualistic view in life and in her decision-making; he was collective.

She preferred to move out of her father's house and relinquish her childish toys when she was old enough and financially ready.

But Serph would never even dare think of moving out from his parents; the reason being that his culture deemed it as disrespectful.

And that was just something that she didn't understand.

But that wasn't the point.

When they had been friends, these differences made no noise.

Of course not.

But it was because they simply were _friends_.

Being friends didn't entail much intimacy or much sharing of thoughts and feelings. Friends were friends.

But they weren't friends any longer.

They were man and woman who were in _love_.

And as such, unification was necessary.

And at that point, she was beginning to realize that they had been standing on very shaky grounds. She had had these thoughts for months, but she would always silence it. Doubts about the foundation of her relationship with Serph or its destination often lingered in her mind that at times, she would find herself distant towards him…

But whenever she would hear his words, she would always put such thoughts to rest, in its eternal repose and find herself forgetting what it was that she had been dreading to begin with.

And what exactly was that…?

'That we've gone in for a relationship for all the wrong reasons…'

'That we're trying to save a dying relationship…'

'That this…this affair that is between us will never blossom into anything else…That it won't be forever…'

'That you'll just end up leaving me…'

'Or I leaving you…'

Her heart leapt up suddenly, all the color draining from her face as she pondered over such a scenario.

But that was something she knew full well…

Wasn't it?

If there was something that she would always know about love is that…

'In staying together, love isn't enough…'

'It's never enough…'

xxxx

Serph lay on his bed that night. He thought he had heard his phone ringing. Blinking, he turned to his side and reached for the device. He raised an eyebrow.

'Argilla called…?' he thought.

He had the instant instinct to dial her number but decided against it.

It was late.

She was probably asleep.

But he couldn't help but wonder, would she really tolerate late night phone calls? Sure, while it was observed that she did pick up a phone call once or twice, no matter how late, it wasn't meant to be believed that she wasn't the sort who was crazy about phone calls.

Besides, as a Muladharan man, he knew that calling a woman in the late evening was something that was deemed as…inappropriate.

He then nodded, 'I'm sure she wouldn't mind that I didn't get to call her back. I'll get to talk to her tomorrow anyway.'

But phone calls and such wasn't his concern at the moment. It wasn't the mere reason why he was still awake and it wasn't the reason why sleep still refused to visit him.

'God…What…Just what is it that I think I'm doing…?' he asked himself, feeling a twinge of pain and…regret.

'What am I doing…with her…?' he asked himself; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration now.

'I love her.' he answered without hesitation.

But without direction.

He bolted upright at that moment and ran a shaky hand over his silver tresses.

His mother had called today.

And again, he had been reminded of the seemingly grim fate that awaited him still. He had been told that he had to marry in the upcoming year.

'Which is a few months away…' he thought with a heavy sigh.

He didn't want to think about it. But he could only run away from it for too long. The prospect of marriage…

'Huh…More like being trapped in a solitary confinement room at a rehab facility…' he thought with sadness.

Sure, as he had mentioned before that he would like nothing more than to settle down and have a family…

However…

A shimmering pair of pink jewels suddenly flashed before him.

'I…I found her…' he thought heavily. 'I know I didn't mean to…but I just did. I found her and…oh God, what I wouldn't give if she could just be a part of culture…!'

His eyes widened at that, his heart skipping a beat as he heard himself screaming his thoughts.

And his final words…

'…if she could just be a part of my culture…'

He didn't want to admit it; not to anyone, and not even to himself…

But the truth of the matter was that she wasn't a part of his culture. She wasn't from his religion…She wasn't from his community.

'I can't marry her.'

That was the painful, naked and unmasked truth, wasn't it?

His heart stung painfully as he affirmed it again.

No…he couldn't. Not now and not ever.

'No one would ever accept us…' he thought exasperatedly.

And he couldn't be any more right. No one would accept their relationship…

Not his relatives, not his community…

And most especially not his family.

'Mom…' he thought sadly. He would break her heart if she found out, wouldn't he…?

Again, for the nth time that night, he released a heavy breath and an even heavier sigh.

So, again, he asked…

'God…Just what am I doing with her…?'

It wasn't a question whether he loved her or not…

'It's a lot more complicated than that…'

He was new to this thing they called love…

But so far, he had found out one very important thing about it…

And it was…

'…It's not enough…' he thought, grinding his teeth together.

'It's never enough…'

xxxx


	14. Collapse of Perspective

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: DRAMA, ANGST, SENSITIVE POLITICAL and CULTURAL ISSUES. BE WARNED.**

**Chapter 14: Collapse of Perspective**

Argilla bit her lip.

She tiptoed ever so carefully, giving it her all so that she may not trip…or make a sound.

Sweat began to accumulate on her forehead as she continued her daunting feat…

She was almost there…

Almost…

"You know that I can smell you from there, right?" asked a male voice knowingly.

Argilla froze at that moment and a second later, made a face, frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She could never sneak up on him anymore…

'Nah…Not anymore.' she thought to herself.

"Nah. You just got used to my smell that's all!" she claimed as her silver-haired lover turned to face her.

It had been another weekend and she had thought that it was a nice excuse for her to visit him in another of his seemingly late working hours…

And she was right in her assumption.

Again, Serph had allowed himself to take on most, if not all, of the team's workload. And again, everything had been a pile of crap…upon crap for him to sort out.

"Maybe it's time I change my perfume…!" she said wistfully.

Serph chuckled at her as he watched her cross her arms, her eyes on the ceiling and spoke, "No matter what perfume or cologne you wear, I'll always know it's you."

Argilla narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "Oh yea? How would you?" she asked; daring him evidently.

He grinned at her, ever so slightly, leaning from his chair, before recoiling back and whispered, "I just know…"

Argilla blushed at that.

Hiding her apparent embarrassment, the pink-haired woman turned her back from the him and spoke, "By the way, I read that mail from Shin. He's getting married…?" she asked, clearly changing the subject.

Serph scratched the back of his head, "Well…yes and no. He already got married last year."

Raising her eyebrow, Argilla turned to him, "Oh? Then, what's with the wedding invitation?"

Serph blinked calmly as he lay back on the chair comfortably, "Well, he's just renewing his vows with his wife…It's their anniversary. So, they're making another round of celebrations this year."

"Wow…!" she exclaimed.

Her insides suddenly froze.

Shin was from the same place as Serph…

She could only speculate…

'Hm…Let's see what he'll say…' she mentally trailed off, knowing full well what she was to say to put Serph in her little test…

"So, what about you Serph…?" she asked him, "When are you planning on getting married…?" she asked with feigned beaming eyes.

'I wonder if he'll notice me faking it…' she thought.

Serph, oblivious to the examination that he had suddenly been subjected to, put a hand on his chin and thought honestly before replying just as calmly, "Hm…Some time this year or next year I suppose."

A pang of pain hit Argilla's heart as she heard his calm and honest reply.

'So he didn't notice…' she thought; her heart sinking lowly.

"H-have you spoken to your mother a-about that…?" she asked, giving it her all so that her pseudo smile remained in place.

Still oblivious to the pain that his partner had begun to feel, the silver-haired man continued his answer, "Well, as a matter of fact yes."

"R-really…?" Argilla asked, beginning to drawl her syllables…which, fortunately, were not picked up by her partner.

"Yes. In fact, she had sent me some of their photographs."

Argilla's heart stopped beating for a moment.

Another slap on her dignity…and another sting in her heart.

'Serph…You…you insensitive…you insensitive pig…!!' she internally screamed, while still having that feigned albeit crumbling smile.

"D-did you like any of them…?" she asked carefully.

She didn't even know why she asked that. She had got to be the dumbest and stupidest woman in the world. How could a woman be asking her lover about picking a wife…!? She had got to have gone insane…

'Maybe I am…'

"As a matter of fact…hm…Not quite really thought about it…"

'So, he's considering it…' she thought, her heart, not just her smile, crumbling…

'He…He didn't even consider me…He didn't even consider me and my feelings…Oh Serph…How much more do you think I could stand any of this…?'

And she couldn't be any prompt than that. How much more could she stand the idea of having a lover on borrowed time…? How much more could she tolerate the fact that he would just be dating her until the time came for him to marry in which case he had to leave her…?

'Why can't he-!?'

She froze and held her thought's tongue as the idea began to surface in her brain.

She frowned then.

What idea…?

'Why…Why can't he fight for me…?' she asked herself sadly.

Yes.

That was the question that she had wanted to ask all along.

Why couldn't Serph fight for her…?

'Aren't I…worth fighting for…?' she asked herself poignantly.

Sure she knew the pitfalls of intercultural relationships. But relationships of those kinds succeeded too…! They weren't all failures…

And it was because both man and woman fought for the other; they fought for their right to love freely and to live life happily in their own terms…and not by the predispositions and decisions of their faith, culture, religion or family…

And for a while there…

For the last months, she had thought and imagined that she and Serph had had that property; she had thought that since she was confident that she could fight for Serph…that Serph would fight for her too…

That was foolhardy on her part she supposed…

'I…I just thought that…love conquers all. That's…that's…all…Isn't that how it's supposed to be…?' she asked herself, now feeling shame that she had been deluding herself on the concept of "happily ever after".

That she had thought of such a notion about love as she had grown up just as she had been a child was just mad…

Love was supposed to be unconditional…Love was supposed to be felt without questions. Love was supposed to be all knowing; but knew not of differences in race, color or creed.

With furrowed eyebrows, Argilla clenched her hands into fists, 'But…maybe in this part of the world, maybe colors of the skin and religion do matter…' she thought angrily, sadly, despising both hers and Serph's religion and ethnic backgrounds.

The pink-haired woman was suddenly shot down from her sorrowful reverie as Serph's voice interrupted her thoughts with another of his cheerfully yet painful statements, "But don't worry about that now Argilla. There are still quite a few months to go."

Something shattered in Argilla's insides as she listened to Serph's preposterous reasons.

'I…I guess…I'm just not worth fighting for after all…' she thought as her heart bled sorrowfully.

She then repeated his words within her mind, her mind shattered, 'Not…to worry…huh?'

'Not to worry!?' she suddenly screeched internally, 'What the fuck is this…?! Enjoy it while it lasts?! Be his plaything…his whore, practice on me and then just dump me when his…his real, clean and _pure_ _bride_ comes along…!? What the fuck does he think I am…!? An object?! A pastime…?!'

"Hey, are you okay…?"

She snapped awake as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Pink met silver and all was still.

She was filled with anger at that point…anger…and disappointment.

But for some reason, she couldn't seem to find her voice to scream at him. She couldn't tell him a word of what she had just been feeling.

"I'm fine." she said finally, with a weak smile.

"You sure…? You look a bit pale. You want a glass of water?" he asked, concern written all over his features.

She shook her head faintly, "I'm…I'm fine." she responded weakly.

"I'll get you some water." he insisted.

And with that, the young man disappeared from the room.

She watched him as he left and there finally, when his back was turned from her that she had released one single tear from her eye.

She had not said anything because she had thought that he had understood…

She thought that he had understood her feelings. She thought that he had understood that what he had been doing was painful to her. She had thought that he knew that the idea of him marrying was painful to her…

She supposed she was wrong…

Maybe all he understood was this…was this "thing" they called a relationship…

'A pastime is more like it…' Argilla thought sadly.

'A pastime…That's all I'm ever going to be…'

xxxx

She lay on her bed for what seemed like an eternity. She had work the next day and should've been sound asleep for the last few hours…But instead, she lay there wide awake.

She bit her lip as she thought more and more about her growing conundrum.

She turned to her side with her pink eyes wide open, staring into the widened dark space in front of her.

'What…what should I do now…?'

She was on that proverbial fork on the road.

She knew not where to go…

She knew that she had to make a decision and make it fast…

However…

She faltered.

She bit her lips harder as she continued to ponder. The choices that lay before her were simple ones…

But difficult to follow.

She sighed.

She knew that her relationship with Serph wouldn't go anywhere. Up until that same night, she had had the faint glimmer of hope that there was a future for them to be together…But as she caught an impromptu glimpse of what it was he thought, what it was he believed and what it was he felt…she knew that she had been a fool.

His voice still lightly rang in her head…as she reminisced.

"_When are you planning on getting married…?" _

"_Hm…Some time this year or next year I suppose."_

"_H-have you spoken to your mother a-about that…?" _

"_Well, as a matter of fact yes."_

"_R-really…?" _

"_Yes. In fact, she had sent me some of their photographs." _

"_D-did you like any of them…?"_

"_As a matter of fact…hm…Not quite really thought about it…" _

How could she had been so blind as to not notice that it had only been her who had been fantasizing about a future for the both of them…?

How stupid could she had been not to see that her lover, himself, had not even once contemplated about making her his wife…?

Not once.

And from the looks of it…

'Not ever…'

How could she not have suspected it from the beginning…?

'How…how foolish…' she thought, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'But how is it that Heat wanted to be with you hm…?' asked a silky voice inside her head.

'That's right. He and Serph follow the same faith. So, how is it that Heat can fight for you and Serph cannot eh…?' it asked snidely.

Again, she didn't have an answer.

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

'Hmph. Maybe that's the answer. Maybe Serph _can't_ fight for you because he _doesn't_ _want_ to.'

Her eyes widened at that.

'Maybe…maybe…' she thought sadly, feeling her chest suddenly and violently constrict, denying air to her lungs.

'Hah…Typical. Just going to accept things and just cry…Just like your Serph. Such a coward…'

Hearing the last word echo over and over again in her head, seemingly resounding within an endless corridor, the pink-haired woman slammed her palms on both her ears, "S-stop…! T-that's not true…!"

'You know it is sweetheart.'

'Serph just doesn't love you enough…' it taunted her without mercy, 'He never did…and he never will. You might as well get used to it.'

A moment later, stillness occupied her mind. The voice was gone and all was quiet.

Another agonizing moment passed and there she let out a trembling and labored breath as the path that she was to take became all the more clear.

She must…

'I must leave him, mustn't I…?'

Perhaps she was overreacting. Perhaps the voice was just overly lugubrious. Perhaps she was just stressed over her job and her father…

There were so many "perhaps"…

But then again, perhaps the voice was right.

But it wasn't even about that.

'It's just silly…really.' she thought to herself as she laughed humorlessly, 'It's just too damn silly to put in that much effort…in something that is destined to die out…'

Precisely her relationship for Serph.

Why pour her heart and soul for a man who wouldn't do half of the things she would…? Why stay with a man who couldn't love her in return the way she did him…? Why allow herself to fall desperately upon the pit of the abyss in which there was no turning back when all that awaited her below was nothing but despair…?

"Hahah…" she laughed ironically, shaking her head, "This affair is on a train headed straight to hell…"

'Might as well get off when I still can…' she laughed.

Her lips and mouth laughed.

But her heart and soul wept.

She had to leave him.

She didn't want to…

She really didn't…

But perhaps, it was for the best.

For the both of them.

xxxx

Serph looked at Argilla from the corner of is eyes. She looked beautiful…as usual. He smiled at that. They had had another team meeting. He chuckled as he pondered over Argilla's facial expression during the aforesaid meeting.

Ever since Mortimer had been promoted to become the sales manager of Ajna and the Northern Tribes, their time had been given a new team leader.

He wasn't surprised to know that Quentin had been picked to replace Mortimer.

And ever since that time, a lot of things had changed.

Argilla had told him about such things many a time. And the exclusion of lunch after every monthly team meetings was just one of those changes…One of which Argilla hated.

That was why she didn't want to attend that meeting…

That was the reason why she didn't speak a word that day. And he reckoned that that was the reason why she wrinkled her face so.

He chuckled again. Now that the meeting was over, they had been asked to return to their respective duties; which means that Argilla and her fellow RBEs were to return to their destined showrooms with an empty stomach.

He bit his lip at that.

If there was anything that he knew about Argilla was that she had had a very demanding stomach. He had never really heard of a stomach that growled. But hers did; _even_ as she ate.

To him, it was a very intriguing and strange occurrence.

'Hm…but at least, now I know that she's not the noisiest being in the world.' he thought with a chuckle.

The sudden and loud sound of Argilla's heel on the stone pavement brought the silver-haired man out of his reverie. When the meeting had been adjourned, he had taken it upon himself to walk Argilla downstairs, through the parking lot and towards her car, just as he had always done.

He had thought that during their short walk alone from the office would entice the pink-haired woman to speak.

But…apparently, as she continued to be silent and distant as she had been throughout the meeting, he was wrong.

He slightly frowned.

He had had a slight suspicion that there, upon her shoulders, was a great weight…And he had expected her to tell him.

But she didn't.

Instead, she had become silent, an introvert…and distant.

He had given her, her personal space in hopes of helping her…but no changes had been observed.

He reckoned that now was the perfect time to ask…

"Argilla?"

No reply.

He tried again.

No reply.

"Argilla…!"

His voice came out a bit louder than he had intended, however, it had served its purpose as his lady had stopped walking and looked at him with a dazed expression, "Serph…? Did you say something?"

He smiled as he took in her confused expression, "No. Not really. I was just wondering."

She raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"You." he deadpanned.

"What about me?" she asked.

He blinked; he didn't expect her to be…agitated. Had he done something she didn't like…? Had he done something wrong?

"Nothing…Just." he stopped and then resumed his speech a moment later, "I just know that you have a burden on your shoulders…"

Argilla's pink eyes widened, 'Am I that transparent…?'

She then laughed, 'A burden…? That's the understatement of the year.' she thought as she internally rolled her eyes.

"Serph. I'm fine; really." she assured him.

Serph opened his mouth to speak, completely unconvinced when Argilla had cut him off, "I'm fine. I promise."

The small smile that she wore was his current and only consolation. And he trusted her. He believed that she would tell him when she was ready.

"Well, alright." he nodded.

"You were so silent today." he told her, completely changing the subject.

"Eh…I found it boring." Argilla said childishly, turning her face from him, and staring at the floor disinterestedly.

He smiled; she was beginning to sound better already.

"Yea…You just found it boring because you know that there's no food to follow." he told her, chuckling softly.

She stuck her tongue out at him at hearing that comment and said nothing. Why? Because she knew that his allegation wasn't completely baseless.

"And that's not all." he continued, "You just don't like Quentin very much."

She rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

He tilted his head to the side as he heard her comment in confusion. He still didn't understand those kinds of punch lines…

'Must be a Svathisthanan joke…'

"Is that a Svathisthanan joke…?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Serph. I'm leaving you." Argilla replied, ignoring flat-out what Serph had just asked her, her voice low with bone-chilling tones.

"What?" he asked, still not grasping what it was she had just said.

She could feel her heart palpitate in agony at what she was doing but she forced it to stay still, telling herself all the while that it was for the best.

"Serph, I think that it's just best if we just remain friends."

Serph couldn't think. He couldn't speak. His eyes, once glued on her, suddenly traveled to his shoes, as he distinctly felt that he was losing ground. His pupils dilated and his heart raced as he fully began to comprehend Argilla's words.

Although he wanted to shout at her and scream, demanding an explanation at her sudden and abrupt decision, only one word came out from him, "Why…?"

Argilla's lips trembled as his silver eyes met her pink orbs, feeling her strength begin to leave her.

'I…I mustn't…!'

"Serph. It's not working…"

Like gushing mad water from a broken dam, Serph suddenly seized the pink-haired woman by the wrists, his silver eyes piercing her glistening eyes, and asked shakily, "B-but why…? D-did I do something wrong…?"

The woman said nothing but just shook her head.

"Then…why?" he choked pitifully.

Serph searched Argilla's eyes for any answer…for any faint ray of hope that there was still a chance for them. He looked for any possibility that perhaps she was just playing a prank on him like she did many a time.

There he was, expecting for her to say a "jusstt kidding…!" or a "you've been punked…!"

That small flicker of hope in him began to dwindle and finally go out as the woman before him continued to stay as statuesque as she had been.

"You…" he started to say.

"You…You don't love me anymore." he spoke in a small whisper.

Again, she said nothing, but this time, she smiled languidly. She dared not say a word. For if she did, he may see through her charade.

And so, she simply nodded and pried his hands from her, "I suppose…This is goodbye."

Now, it was his time to be silent.

Argilla, with her weak smile still in tact, she spoke, "Well, not forever. We'd still be friends right…?"

Argilla felt a pang of pain right there as she noted with regret that Serph refused to let his eyes grace her presence. There he was, staring at the gray bricked ground at their feet, still refusing to say a word.

"Right Serph…?" she asked in a pseudo cheerful tone.

"…Of course…"

She parted her lips to say something to him but before she could, the man began to walk away from her…leaving her in the parking lot.

She looked on after him with saddened eyes. She wanted to run after him and tell him that she wasn't serious or that she had just lied…or maybe that she was just joking.

But she remained rooted on her spot.

"It's for the best…"

And with that, she turned towards the opposite direction and walked away, leaving in that bricked pavement the love that she had felt all those months, the love that she had given and the love she knew she will never posses for him again.

xxxx


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: WAFF**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue **

"Dad…Can we get that one? That pink balloon?"

"Amna, we have to get going, or your mom's going to kill us." the silver-haired man replied.

The purple-haired child frowned at her father, "Awww…!" she complained; pouting.

"Come on." he urged his daughter, taking her small hand in his as they prepared to exit the park.

He looked at his daughter from the corner of his eyes and noted the melancholy expression that she wore.

He sighed; she was still a bit sore about that balloon, wasn't she…? Well, it couldn't really be helped anyway. She had many balloons at home, and then of course, there was his wife. He sweat-dropped at that. He didn't want her to think that he was spoiling their little girl! He'd get the boot if she thought that…!

And he didn't want that.

He didn't know how long he had been caught up in his thoughts until…

"Daddy watch out!"

He didn't have time to react before…

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Whoops!"

…Before he had collided into someone.

Serph, finding that he had stumbled and fallen onto the ground, immediately stood and offered his hand to the person that he had bumped and apparently, knocked over and spoke, "Are you alright ma'am?"

The woman, who fell on her belly turned and there their eyes met.

Pink met silver.

At that point, Serph felt all the hair on his body stand on one end. He felt his heart skip a beat as a face that he had not seen in a long, long time, suddenly emerge for him to see…

"A-Argilla…?"

The woman seemed to have recognized him as her pink eyes widened and there, spoke, "S-Serph…? Is that you…?"

Without further thought, as her eyes continued to search his, her hand met his and allowed him to pull her back to her feet.

Once on steady ground, and the trance broken, Serph gave her a cheerful smile, "Yea. It's me. Argilla…you…" he stopped as he looked at her from head to toe.

She had grown even more beautiful than he remembered. Nothing in her had changed. Her figure and her skin hadn't changed at all; there was still quite the twinkle in her eyes that he knew and loved so well…

"I see that you've finally reached your dream." he commented as he pointed to her long and silky pink locks, let loose, that reached her knees.

Argilla, seeing where his eyes were glued, lightly touched her pink locks and slightly blushed, "Oh this…? Well…yea."

She then looked him over and grinned, "Well, I see you've changed…!" she commented with a small laugh, noticing the small lines that appeared near his eyes. How old was he now, she wondered…? In his early thirties…? He was probably still a workaholic, eh?

Her eyes meandered to the rest of him and was pleased to know that yes, he did change. His height had increased; somewhat and he had gained a bit more weight, which filled his body with justice.

But no matter how much older he had gotten, he still possessed that boyish smile that she had once loved him for.

"So…What's new? Where've you been all this time…?" he started to ask, keen and eager to hear her stories.

He wanted to know her all over again. As he stood there, with her, he felt the world freeze; he felt as though only she and he existed.

He felt as though…

'…As though I were twenty-four again.'

He held his breath for a second and prepared a barrage of questions when a sound shattered all the fantasies that he had been having in his head.

"Mama…!"

He froze.

Once more, he found himself within reality.

"Here Zieggy…! Mum's right here…! I'm so sorry about that…! Did mummy hurt you?" Argilla spoke as she turned around and attended to the toddler who sat on the pavement impatiently.

Serph could only look on as she cooed and calmed the little boy down when suddenly he felt another hand in his own, "Daddy…?"

He froze.

'Amna. I've completely forgotten all about her.'

"Daddy…? Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the pink-haired stranger.

Serph smiled, "An old friend." He could tell that she wanted to pursue the matter with another question and so, he cut her off, "Say, why don't you go and get that pink balloon?"

"For real…!?" exclaimed the little girl.

He nodded.

Without another thought, the purple-haired girl ran for her balloon.

Seeing that she had reached her destination, Serph turned to his pink-haired friend, "So, married huh?"

Argilla, who by now carried her little boy, smiled at Serph, "Yea. I am." she admitted, "And so are you."

He nodded, "Yes. And look at you; a mum too?"

She giggled, "Yes. Two boys; twins. This one is named Ezekiel and he's just turned three. My other little boy is named Lucius." she told him proudly.

He smiled, clearly charmed at the quaint bundle in her arms. But then, he raised an eyebrow, "Erm…Not to offend you or anything but…I only see one little boy."

She smiled, "The other one's with my husband."

At that point, Serph was overwhelmed with curiosity to know who she had married and was poised to ask her about it when the little boy's hair caught his attention.

Red.

He blinked.

"Argilla."

Both he and Argilla turned to the voice from the other side and there, his question was answered. There, on the horizon, with a little boy in his arms stood Argilla's husband, looking at the both of them calmly.

Turning his eyes back to her, "So…um…you married Heat…?" he asked lowly, a bit timidly; more timid than he intended.

Argilla looked at him and nodded, "Yea. I did."

"When…?"

He didn't know what came over him; he knew that it wasn't his business but…he just had to ask.

"A few months after I left the bank." she responded.

'A few months after she left the bank…?' he asked internally, 'That's a few months after we broke up…' he thought knowingly.

"Well enough about me…! Well it seems you've become a parent too…!" she told him, wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. One little girl. We've named her Amna."

"A beautiful name. How old is she now?"

Serph crossed his arms comfortably, still having his smile and responded without hesitation, "She's six."

"Oh…! How cute…!" she exclaimed.

Both parents nodded but then fell silent as a gentle and cool breeze swept in between them. Neither said a word as they continued to peer into the other's eyes. A second later, Argilla finally broke the stilled moment.

"Oh Serph. I'd love to talk to you some more but…I need to go." she told him regretfully.

It was at that point did he remember his life once more. Again, he remembered his responsibilities…and his duties as a father, as a husband…

"Right. Me too. I'll…see you around Argilla." he told her, once more holding out his hand.

She took it without hesitation and there gave his hand a very firm and reassuring shake.

The two broke apart a moment later and there walked away in opposite directions…

…Just as they had years prior.

Neither said anything but both felt it. Both felt that electrifying jolt from the other's hand. Both saw within the other's eyes all of the passion and memories of their life together that they had sworn they had forgotten.

And although neither of them said anything, both heard the calming whispers of the other's heart, telling them that whatever they had had together, whatever it was they shared and cherished were not forgotten, were not thrown away in the ages of time, but lay dormant within.

He smiled warily at that realization.

He still loved her, didn't he…?

He had heard her heart from afar…

He wondered, if she heard his too…?

As they got further and further away from one another, a gentle smile found itself upon his lips.

And though his daughter ran to him and held his hand securely, his thoughts remained with his pink-haired friend.

As his eyes met his daughter's purple eyes did his heart flutter in appreciation.

'Thank you Argilla…You've…you've taught me a lot.'

'You've taught me how to love myself…and how to truly love another.'

'I'll never forget you.'

'And I'll always be eternally grateful.'

xxxx

'I've always thought that love knew no bounds…and that no race, no color or creed would get in its way…'

'I still believe that…'

'However…'

'I cannot discern all the pain that I've felt all those years ago…when you left me; when I realized that you cannot fight for me, that you cannot choose me…'

'I am not angry anymore Serph.'

'I understand; completely.'

'You broke my heart and left me shattered.'

'But when you did, I've realized something. I realized that you've given me something else; something more than just pain…'

'You've given me a window of opportunity to love you. You've given me the opportunity to take a chance and love a man from a faith and culture that differed from my own…'

'And although our love has not led us to live a life together, our memories will always live on; within you and within me.'

'And though our paths may never cross again, I'll always have you in my most distant and vaguest of dreams.'

'For loving me, for letting me love you, I thank you my friend. I'll be forever in your debt.'

xxxx

Dreams are often interpreted as desires that can never be achieved in the wakefulness of reality. They often represented fantasies that lay hidden, suppressed or dormant within the subconscious of one's mind.

And their love was no different.

The love that they had shared had appeared suddenly and had left just as sudden. It had been vague and intense; passionate yet subtle.

The love they shared was short.

But they loved a lifetime's worth.

The love that they had shared wasn't wrong, per se. Love was unconditional. Love saw things that cannot be seen by the naked eye. Love was flawless…

But in the world of humans, of people…of individuals, flaws come not from love, but from the people who feel it.

The mistake lay not with the feeling of being in love…but by the fact that neither Serph nor Argilla was prepared to undertake its challenges, its hardships and tests.

And most importantly, they were ill-prepared to _see_ and _accept each other_.

Perhaps they would meet again, in another lifetime, when the world would acknowledge them; when they _themselves_ are both ready, heart and soul, to receive the _other_.

The love they shared was both real…and unreal.

'It was surreal.' Serph thought evenly, a smile in his face, unknowing that his exact thoughts were being thought of by someone else…

'Hahaha…Like dreams.' Argilla internally chirped.

Both closed their eyes, not knowing that their thoughts had intermingled and merged…into one.

'It was just like a dream.'

'Like dreams in the mist…'

xxxx

FIN

**A/N:**

**Imari-chan, it's finally over! I hope it lived up to your expectations with regards to your set parameters.**

**I'm expecting your feedback in my PM Imari. **


End file.
